The Measure Of Love
by Bergerac
Summary: Instead of a Mother's fear and loathing, Erik gets a Mother's unswerving devotion. However, when he is used will he turn into the monster or will someone be able to save him before it is too late.
1. Birth of a Demon

**Author's Note: I don't pretend to know really much of anything about Erik's past life, like his mother, or father and stuff like that. I see a lot of people using the last name Destler, so I will use that name, and I hear that his mother's name is Madeline. But I am not sure about these facts, I haven't read the Susan Kay novel, I wish I have, it is so expensive. I will be making up most of my story from my head; it won't really be like the movie, or the book, but my own creation, with some added stuff from both. If anyone wants to tell me anything that might be useful, or correct me feel free.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a darn thing, but I am saving my money so maybe I can own at least something in my humble miserable life without the phantom.**

_**Birth of a Demon**_

Pacing back and forth the middle aged man ran his fingers through his hair for the fifth time. He was tense and couldn't take the waiting any longer, he just wanted to bust down the door and demand admitance. Besides this was his house he thought, although technically it wasn't really, it really belonged to his wife. His wife who was now suffering the greatest pain in the next room and he sat there helpless. Another scream erupted from the next room, causing him to kick the couch in frustration. Cursing under his breath he rubbed the now bruised foot, he needed some occupation. He was going to go mad just waiting for the baby to come, and kicking hard objects was not the healthiest thing in the world.

A smile slowly crept onto his face; he stared at the door leading to his coming child. He was going to be a Father, and he couldn't have been prouder. He didn't know how long he waited for this moment; his wife and he had trouble conceiving for years. They had the best doctors come and look at her, and tell them that her body didn't have the capability for bearing a child, let alone conceiving one. He remembered trying to comfort her for hours, telling her that they could adopt. She would not hear of it, she wanted her own child, her own flesh and blood. He shook his head, she was a very stubborn woman, and he didn't let anyone push her around or tell her what to do. Having the doctors tell her she couldn't have any children was a big blow, but then she had refused to give up; which is why he married her, for her strong will, and determination, not to mention her beauty.

Madeline Bristol was the beauty of her town, all the men sought after her hand in marriage. Not only did she have her looks to recommend herself but she was rich. Her grandmother died a few years after she was born leaving her with a fortune, not to mention the money she would inherit once her father passed on. Their marriage had been arranged, if it wasn't for that factor he didn't think that she would have ever accepted him. Monsieur Bristol was old and was dying; he wanted to see his daughter well taken care of. Naturally the person he thought of was his business consultant. Robert Destler had always admired Madeline from a far when he came to work with her father. They had nice conversations, but nothing to spark any love on either of their parts. Once her father mentioned that she should get married, she readily agreed. She was reluctant to marry her father's business consultant at first; she still had a notion that one day she would find love. They got married before her father died, and eventually they had grown to care for each other, and they enjoyed each other's company immensely which was good.

"Monsieur Destler, you baby is here sir." The midwife's voice brought him back from his thoughts, realizing that the screaming had stopped and all that was left was the sound of the ticking clock on the wall. Smiling he looked to the midwife, to see what he could find out about the new member of the family. She refused to meet his gaze and kind of had an eerie look about her. He panicked; worried that something had gone wrong that either his baby or his wife didn't make it. He swallowed hard and touched the midwife's arm. A distressing fire was blazing in his eyes, demanding she tell him what the matter was.

"What happened, where is my child? Did they make it or are they..." He couldn't hear a baby crying; in fact he never heard any crying after the screaming of his wife stopped. He glanced over her shoulder into the room, not daring to enter least his worst nightmare be confirmed. The midwife's smile turned to be more of a grimace.

"They are alive, if that is what you want to know sir."

He didn't even wait till she was finished speaking, rushing into the room he saw the bundle wrapped tightly in his wife's arms.

"Madeline, is everything alright, the midwife wouldn't say. Is our baby, ok?" she looked up at her husband and smiled happiness glowing from her eyes. She beckoned him to come closer.

"He is fine, oh Robert he is so perfect. Come look at your new baby boy."

Robert crept closer to the bundle, uncovering the child, he gasped. He slowly started backing away in terror shaking his head in disbelief.

"Robert, what is the matter, you look as if you have seen a ghost."

"This cannot be our child," he spat, "there must be a mistake, some how."

"This is our child, there is no mistake. Why would you think such a thing?"

His eyes widened in incredulity, "NO! I refuse to believe that, that thing is neither infant nor child of mine. It is a monster, a very demon sent from hell to torture us all. We must get rid of it."

Madeline drew the child closer to her in a protective fashion, anger boiling through her bones.

"How could you possibly think such a thing, about your own child?"

"That is no child of mine, nor will I ever claim it as such. It goes or I go, make your choice."

"Then leave, my choice is little Erik, my own flesh and blood."

"You named that…that thing?" he stared at her in skepticism, as she glowered at him. When she didn't say anything to him he took that as a hint that she wasn't changing her mind. "Fine, I see how it is. Do not expect me to return to you my dear." He sneered, "After having been chosen over a monster, I am afraid you will never see me again."

With that he turned on his heel and slammed the door shut causing the infant to start whimpering.

"Hush my child, it is alright Mama is here and I will not leave you." She soothed her baby by stroking his cheek tenderly. Humming to Erik softly wondering about her baby; he was indeed a peculiar baby, when he was born he didn't make a sound. The midwife and mother were worried that it had died. Once the midwife got a good look at the baby she wished it had died. Madeline sighed to herself; it was true he did look rather hideous. A mother's love was stronger than looks, she didn't mind his face. One side of the infant's face was badly deformed. It hardly looked human, the skin was red and purple. Large bumps were sporadically spread across his face, and he was bald on one side of his head. She didn't care; she had been waiting for this miracle baby and wasn't going to give up all because of his face. Maybe in time the deformity will go away she thought, but even if it did not there was no way that her love for Erik would diminish.

"Erik my sweet child; do you like that name?" Erik just starred at his mother from his deep blue eyes. "I always liked that name; it is just you and me forever. I will never leave you, the world might be unkind but I will shelter you from it. My love will be stronger than all their hate that is the measure of my love, unlimited." She smiled slightly, tears slowly forming in her eyes. If her husband's reaction and the midwife's reaction was going to be the same for everyone how was he to live. What will he do with no father; every boy needed a father, even the deformed ones.

**Review time; please tell me what you think so far. Should I continue with this story, constructive comments will be very much appreciated?**


	2. Growing Up

**Author's Note: Thank you to ****eternal rose 45****Lady Elanya****PhantomLover2005****, who reviewed my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I have almost enough money; do you think I could buy the phantom?**

_Growing Up_

The front door slammed shut causing some of the pictures on the wall to rattle. Madeline could hear Erik in the other room having one of his fits; she rushed to where he was before he could do any more damage to her house. Erik picked up a vase on the table and threw it to the ground, pieces flew everywhere. She was too late.

"Erik Destler!" her voice rose shrilly "What on earth do you think you are doing?" Erik looked at his mother surprised to see her, forgetting that she was in the house. His eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest in an angry pout.

"Nothing" he stated flatly, not daring to look into his mother's penetrating gaze.

"Erik, dear what happened" Madeline walked over to her little boy and crouched down beside him so she could be eye level. She caught his eye finally; little tears started forming in his eight year old eyes. Trying not to let his mother see his pain he wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close burying his face in her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, already knowing what it might be about. He shook his head against her neck and tightened his grip. When Madeline was sure he had had control of his emotions she pulled him away and smiled gently at him.

"Will you play something for me?" Immediately his eyes lit up in excitement. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the music room.

Madeline watched her son settle down on the bench and start playing the most beautiful music ever. She was so proud of him; it seemed that he just kept getting better every day. As a baby he was far above the rest of the infants. His level of intelligence seemed far greater than anyone's she had ever seen. He hardly ever cried, he was always so silent sometimes she wondered if he was alive. He would constantly watch everything around him curious to see how it would work. When Madeline would talk to him he would stare intently at her like he could actually understand what she was saying. Still to this day she was amazed at his intelligence. He understood many things that were complicated to some adults. He was still very quiet but not shy. When he was angry he was not quiet at all, he had a violent temper. Madeline knew that someday he would be a great man. They way he held himself demanded respect and attention. Sometimes she would have to remind herself that she was the parent and the one in charge.

All these traits she found were lost to the world around them. Erik didn't have very many friends; in fact she was his only friend. Since he never really traveled outside the house he would spend hours teaching himself how to play the piano and various instruments. She had tried to get him a music teacher but after the first two quit once they saw their student; Erik decided he didn't need them and he would teach himself. This seemed to suit him much better. His talents far exceeded most grown men. He truly had a musical talent.

What he didn't have of a face he had in his mind. He was a genius boy, always coming up with little inventions and gadgets. For her birthday Erik would always make a gift. He didn't go into town, and would use things he found around the house. He painted many things, from his mother's portrait to the beauty of the outside world. This last year was by far her favorite present. It was a music box, carved roses on the outside. The details were exquisite. Inside were two people dancing in circles to the angelic melody. Erik said that is was a mother and her son dancing forever. As long as they danced then the love that the two shared would go on forever. She thought it was a wonderful gift, but was worried that one day it would break. Almost as if he was reading her mind, he patted her arm and told her that he would fix it if ever it needed mending.

The music stopped and Erik turned around on the bench to gaze at his mother.

"How was it?" apprehension rising in his voice.

"Perfect, I have not heard you play that song before, is it new?"

"It is, because I wrote it."

"You wrote this piece?" he nodded his head, surprised she walked over to look more closely at the music. "I did not know you decided to write your own music. It was magnificent." He beamed proudly; glad that his mother liked it. He made the song for her, he was going to write words for it and then sing it to her. He stroked the keys remembering what happened earlier.

"Do you think I am a monster?"

"Oh Erik, of course I don't. I could never ever think that, and don't you forget it." She sat next to him and started playing with his light brown hair.

"They looked like they were having so much fun. I just, I was just trying to get a closer look, just to see what they were talking about. They saw me though, and I asked if I could play. They just laughed," he looked at his mother, his eyes filled with such sadness and rejection. "They called me names, not that it was new but it still hurt. They threw rocks at me too, and told me to stay away." Tears filled Madeline's' eyes, she wrapped her son up in her embrace. Trying to shelter him from the world, knowing she never would be able to. His whole life he had to deal with the cruel world, degrading him. The verbal abuse was so awful she had refused to bring him outside. Erik would believe a lot of what everyone would say about him, which hurt the worse for her. It would take her days to convince him otherwise. The worst that had ever happened to them was when someone mentioned his father, telling him that his father loathed him and wanted him dead. Erik had always wanted to know about his father, and Madeline couldn't keep the truth from him any longer. For days he would just stand and look out the window. He didn't eat or sleep, she was really worried about him. He finally did come out of his depressed state but she knew that the subject would always be tender. They couldn't keep servants either, they were too afraid of what Erik would do to them.

"I hate this face. Why did God hate me so mother, to curse me with the loathsome face?"

"Erik don't say such things, do not blame God."

"And why not?" he asked angrily pulling back from her embrace. "It is because of him that I am like this, it is because of him that I can't participate in the other children's games, and it is because of him that we are alone."

"If you were like everyone else, then you wouldn't have the talent that you do now. You would just be ordinary, struggling to understand a hard problem. God gave you that face for a reason, just as he gave you your talents."

"What if I don't want to be talented, what if I just want what everyone else has." She sighed; she didn't know what to say to him.

"Erik it is not what is on the outside that matters it is what is on the inside. Keep your convictions strong, stand up for what you believe in. Trust yourself, and remember to always be charitable to everyone around you even if they are not to you."

"It is so hard, I don't know if I can."

"You can, and you will. You are strong Erik, and I am here and I will never leave your side. Together we can show the world that you are not a monster but a wonderful, talented boy." He nodded his head in agreement, although not so enthusiastic. He wished that he could just hide his face from the world, so people weren't so frightened by him when they first saw him.

**Review, Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	3. The Mask

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while, I have had a little writers block, and been busy. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers you guys are wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I just found out that the Phantom is not for sale, what kind of cheap trick is that, I ask you.**

_The Mask_

Madeline shook hands with her contractor, the deal was settled. Her house had been sold for a very good price, enough for her and her son to live off of.

"Your house shall be in wonderful hands Madame Destler, it has been a pleasure working with you."

"Thank you Monsieur Miles, the pleasure was all mine."

"When shall you be vacating the property?"

"As soon as possible, hopefully by the end of this week."

"Ah, sounds wonderful. I guess that is all, I bid you farewell." With that he walked out of the door. It had been a peculiar arrangement; he had never really worked with a woman before on such matters as these before. He was not really complaining either, the house was very fine, and he would make a fortune selling it back.

Madeline settled back into her chair and put her head in her hands, grateful to have that matter of business taken care of.

"Mama, what is the matter?" Erik appeared in the door way, concerned written clearly across his face. Madeline motioned for him to come in and sit on her lap.

"We are moving, would you like that?"

"Where?"

"Oh, well somewhere wonderful. We are going to Paris."

Erik thought for a moment, Paris didn't seem too bad. He could make a new start and make new friends. "When do we leave?"

Madeline smiled, glad that her son accepted the idea. "As soon we are packed up. I have a friend who lives there; he is a really nice gentleman. He has picked out a nice lovely home for us to live in, and it is close to the opera house. How would you like to go and see an opera when we get there?"

Erik's eyes shinned with happiness; he nodded his head in excitement. He was going to see a real opera, with music. Jumping off his mother's lap, he hurried and gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing off to pack. Madeline watched as her son scampered off, hoping that Paris would be different than here.

She had to at least get him away from this place, this place that was full of bad memories. People who knew who she was, and her son. At least in Paris they would start anew and no one knew who they were. She wanted the best for Erik, and the best is what he was going to get.

Erik opened his top drawer and carefully pulled out his creation. He studied carefully; its porcelain features resembled that of a human face. Curved perfectly to fit his face. Erik placed the mask over his deformed face, feeling the cold porcelain caress his skin. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, feeling complete with the mask on. He didn't want people to see what lay beneath. He had been working on this mask for weeks, trying desperately to get it to form his face and now it was complete. As long as he wore this he thought, he would be fine. No one would see who he really was, he could live almost normally.

Walking down stairs he decided to show his creation to his mother. He strode into the room, studying her face closely. She had been writing letters, and glanced up once he walked into the room. Madeline was surprised to say the least, this white mask that covered her sons face left chills running up and down her spine. He was almost unrecognizable, with it covering half his face.

"I made it myself. I don't want to scare anyone and with this on I can hide the monster in me." He stated confidently, daring his mother to contradict him and demand him to take it off.

"Erik, there is no monster in you, just a little boy. A boy who looks different than everyone else. They are the monster not you. If you feel like you need to wear the mask, and that it might help than I will not ask you to take it off."

Erik nodded his approval, glad that his mother wasn't angry for wanting to hide his deformity. He made his way to the piano room, to work on his composition for his mother.

-0-

"Erik, sit still we are almost there." Madeline had to laugh a little; Erik had been bouncing of the seats in the carriage for almost an hour. Once she told him that they were almost there, he had been glancing out the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of their home or the opera house. She had never seen him this happy in a long time.

"Where is it, I thought you said we were almost there."

"We are my dear, but you must be patient. I didn't say we would be there in a few minutes just closer." Erik slumped back in his chair, disappointed that he still had to wait. Madeline seeing his present posture chuckled softly to herself. Just then she saw the opera house out of the window.

"Erik look," she said pointing. His head immediately went to the window. His gaze did not leave the building till he no longer could see it. He sat thinking about the place; he was struck by the design of the building, the beauty and the sheer glamour of it all. It was possibly the most stunning place he had ever seen. Coming around the bend was their house. It wasn't as big as their other house, but wasn't small either.

One story flat surrounded by some trees. It was in a secluded part of Paris, not many people wandering the streets. It was about fifteen minutes from the Opera Popular.

"How do you like the house?" Whispered Madeline.

"It will do." Was all Erik said, his eyes said the rest. He was going to be happy here, he just knew it. All these things made him so happy. Here was a place where he could become what he had always wanted to be, normal.

**Review Please, I know this chapter didn't have much, but it is leading up to all the things that are to come to pass. Comments, questions, suggestions, reviews are all done here; just click the little button and all your wishes and dreams will come true, maybe.**


	4. Don Giovanni an Opera

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. I am glad that you guys like Erik as a child, I didn't quite know how to portray him, but I am glad to hear that I am doing a great job. Also, Christine will be coming into the picture, but it won't be for a little while so be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I own a mouse pad of the phantom, is that something, (he is so hot in that picture too. Hehe)**

_Don Giovanni an Opera_

Erik straightened his cravat and made sure that he had no wrinkles in his suit. Satisfied at last with his appearance, he adjusted his mask and went to search for his mother. He was extremely excited for tonight. They had been living in Paris for almost a week now, unpacking and getting settled. His mother told him that if he worked really hard for the next few days she would treat him by taking him to an opera.

This was the day, the day they went to the Opera Populaire. They were going to go and see Don Giovanni.

"Erik you look very handsome tonight." Madeline said while bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Erik blushed, trying to turn around so his mother wouldn't see. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically. Taking his hand in hers they headed out to the carriage. It wasn't long till they came up to the Opera Populaire. People were flocking from all around Paris. Elegant women on the arms of well dressed handsome gentlemen. Erik suddenly felt very out of place and nervous. He didn't want people starring at him, or whispering behind his back. He was practically the youngest one there among the crowd, which, in itself would draw attention. Not to mention the white mask on his face. Madeline sensed her son's trepidation and gave his hand a gentle squeeze to let him know that all was alright and that she was here.

"Are you ready Erik?" he continued to stare out the window, not evening registering that his mother had spoken to him. "If you don't want to go then we don't have to."

"NO," Erik shouted. "No, I want to go." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before mustering enough courage to step out. "I am ready now."

Stepping out of the carriage before his mother, his eyes frantically searched the crowd. Not many people looked in his direction; those that did had amused looks on their faces. Once his mother was beside him, Erik anxiously grabbed for her hand and held on to it very tightly. Walking up the steps Erik kept his eyes on the ground. When he did look up laughing eyes met his own, some with disdain and others with mocking curiosity.

"Come here Erik, I have an extra surprise for you." Madeline continued to pull her son through the crowd and up another set of stairs. Once at the top they entered a door off to their right. Inside was a little secluded room. Erik let go of his mother's hand and stepped forward into the box. There were several chairs further in, and Erik could hear the noises coming from down below. Walking over the edge he looked down and saw the sea of thousands of people. They were all flooding in from the doors; the orchestra was just warming up their instruments off to his right. Looking across and around the room he noticed other rooms similar to the one he was in. He began to admire the architecture of the building. The golden statues and fine velvety curtains; the Opera Populaire was indeed magnificent.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Madeline whispered.

"Indeed," he breathed. "But I don't understand why we are in here? Why are we not down there with the rest of the people?"

Madeline smiled at his question; she knew that he would be a little confused.

"Well this is a box seat. You have to pay extra for them but it provides you with a better seat and you don't have to be crowded like everyone else down below. I thought that you would like sitting up here, because it will just be you and me."

"Really?" Erik's eyes widened in surprise. Madeline smiled and nodded her head, pleased to make her son happy.

"Look Erik, look at the chandelier. Isn't it gorgeous?" Madeline said pointing upward.

Erik craned his neck to the ceiling and was amazed the enormity of the chandelier. It lit the whole room. Crystal glass glittered through the air making the scene more romantic and mystical.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the room dimmed slightly and everyone hushed. It was like a great calm came over the raging sea. Erik was amazed at how everyone grew quiet at the same time and how quickly too. He fidgeted in his seat; he couldn't believe that he was actually going to see an opera. He had always dreamed of it, but never thought that the dream would come true.

Once the performance began he felt his soul began to soar. It was truly spectacular. Although he didn't really understand what was being said, he could hear the passion in the notes or the sadness. He laughed at the funny parts and was intrigued and the different scenes. If it was at all possible he loved music even more. The variety of things you could do with music was astounding. The tenor's voice went so high that Erik thought the voice might break because of the strain. Erik wanted to be able to sing that high, to make everyone feel like their soul was on fire when he sung. He wanted to be a part of the atmosphere that surrounded the opera and its performers.

The ballerinas danced across stage in a flurry of graceful sophistication. They were like swans prancing across the stage, flaunting their dainty feathers. Erik was specifically impressed by one ballerina. She looked no more than 14 and had brown hair. She was unlike the other girls. Being the youngest was one of the reasons, but she had such a look about her. She was confident, and held her head high. She was proud to be on stage, although she was not the best dancer. Erik supposed that she was far more mature for her age than the rest of the girls, like he himself was.

It seemed that the Opera ended all too quickly. He did not want to leave this wondrous place that inspired so much for his dreams. He felt that he could live forever with in the walls of the Opera Populaire. Madeline touched her son's shoulder gentle, turning him to face herself.

"So, what did you think?"

"It was magnificent. I have never seen anything so spectacular before."

"I am glad, now there is someone I want you to meet." Leading the way, Madeline didn't go down the stairs but headed towards another set of doors. They stepped into an empty office and waited. Erik knew this was an important office, but wondered why and who they were meeting. They did not wait long when a man stepped into the room. He was a plain man, with a mustache and dark hair. Erik eyed him warily from behind his mother.

"Ahh, Madame Destler. I am so happy that you took the time to come and say hello to an old friend." He smiled at her kindly, giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Still the charmer I see Monsieur Lefevre. I hope we are not keeping you from your customers."

"No, no they will live for one day."

"I am glad. I would like you to meet my son, Erik. Erik this is an old friend of the family, Monsieur Lefevre. He owns this opera house." Erik's eyes widened at this last revelation.

"This opera house belongs to you?"

"Yes, indeed it does." Lefevre laughed pleasantly while studying the boy carefully. He hadn't really noticed him when he first walked into the office, but now he had his full attention. He noticed the mask that rest upon his face, but didn't want to say anything least he offend the child. He assumed that it was some childish game to dress up in costume which amused him greatly. Monsieur Lefevre could see some of his mother in him.

"So tell me boy, did you like the play?"

"I did immensely. It was very well done; your singers are very well rehearsed. Of course some of the chorus was a little sharp and I noticed a few stumbles by your bass. Other than that the performance was magnificent and same with your building."

Monsieur Lefevre chuckled to himself after the boy's critic of his opera. "I will keep that in mind young sir. I hope to see you at another of my operas, Madame Destler. I shall be very put out if I don't get to see you again."

"That you shall Monsieur. I think Erik and I will continue to rent box 5, we like watching the performance from there. We must go now, it is getting late."

"Of course, it was good to see you again" he stated gallantly while giving her yet another kiss on the hand. "And you too Erik. I hope to see you again, and hopefully our performance will have improved next time you come."

Once back inside the carriage, Erik decided that it didn't go to bad. No one commented on his mask. Of course the only person he talked to was his mother's friend. He didn't mind so much getting the peculiar stares, it was the looks of fear and loathing that he couldn't stand. Nestling next to his mother, he laid on her lap and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Review time, hit the little button in the corner and some thing wonderful will happen. A little screen will appear and you can write to me, yah! I hope you guys like the chapter, I did but that is me. More still to come, next time Erik shall be a little older. A little trivia, how old do you guys think that Erik is now? Prizes for those who win. REVIEW, just in case you forgot.**


	5. Squawking Pigeons

**Author's Note: Alright I guess I wasn't too clear last chapter. So I am just going to clear a few things up a bit. Last chapter Erik was about 9 and now this chapter he is about 15.The dancer that you saw last time was Madame Giry when she was about 14. Christine has not come into the chapter yet but will just wait. So I guess that is all, sorry for the mix up, I was asking what age he was last chapter and ****Little Minamino**** is the only one who got it right so congrates to you and you get a big balloon in the shape of the phantom and the key to his room Hehe enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am in prison yet again, apparently I am not allowed to sneak onto anyone's property uninvited especially the phantoms, it is called trespassing. Who invented that stupid law, I would like to know.**

_Squawking Pigeons_

_Six Years Later_

Erik sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his music. He had been writing for hours now trying to get the right melody down for a new song. It just wasn't coming and the fact that his mother was in the other room entertaining guest wasn't helping. He was growing very frustrated, their giggling and chatter was enough to drive a man mad.

Another peel of laughter erupted from the house pushing him to his limits. Standing up in a very agitated manner he grabbed his cloak and stomped out the door. He couldn't stand being in that room for another hour. He started walking to the only other place that felt like home, the opera house. Pulling his hat over his eyes more, he stalked onward. He didn't like the stares he received from others.

When he was younger he didn't mind it so much. The looks he got weren't that of scrutiny and disgust. When he was younger everyone just thought it was child's play that he wore a mask. Now others just thought him strange and crazy. He was still as much an outcast as he had ever been. His childhood playmates would make fun of him for wearing a mask. He never really cared for their company anyway; all they thought about were trivial things. Erik constantly had a melody coursing though his body.

Sprinting up the stairs he dissolved into the shadows of the opera house. M. Lefevre had allowed Erik free reign of the opera house long ago. He thought that he was an entertaining child and he respected his mother. Erik spent many of his days in the opera house exploring it, watching the rehearsals and of course the performances. His mother and him always bought box five. So much that M. Lefevre just gave it to them, and always had tea with them after the performance. He was a nice sort of gentleman. Erik liked him, although he didn't think that the man gave him the respect he deserved. Every time after the performance Erik would tell him what was wrong with the performance and what needed improving. Every time Monsieur Lefevre would chuckle and little and claim that Erik was very funny.

One of these days' people would take him serious. One day he would be the manager of the Opera Populaire and make it the best that Paris had ever seen.

Erik climbed up into the rafters and watched at the ballerina's practiced. Picking out one in particular, he watched her graceful movements across the floor. Every move she made was perfect; everyone else compared to her was a bumbling elephant. He couldn't see why they kept those ungraceful buffoons on stage. After the practicing was finished the ballerina rats as he called them moved off stage, done practicing for the day.

Erik quickly descended and hid in the nearby shadows waiting for the woman to be alone. Once she bid farewell to all her friends, she was alone and Erik carefully approached her, trying to scare her.

"I know you are there Erik so don't even try it." She said flatly without even turning around, Erik's face fell, all his fun ruined.

"How did you know it was me Antoinette?"

"Because I can smell you." Erik snorted not believing what she said. "I can feel it when someone is watching me." Turning around the woman faced him. The brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and little sweat beads were forming on her forehead.

"What do you want Erik?"

"Nothing, I couldn't stand being at home anymore. My mother's friends were too loud and obnoxious. I couldn't concentrate. It was like having a bunch of squawking pigeons in the house."

"I might have known that it was something serious." She responded in amusement. Antoinette and Erik had been friends for a couple of years now. Although Antoinette was about five years older they still got on remarkably well. Her dry sense of humor counterbalanced Erik's somewhat frank nature. They had met after one of her performances a couple years ago. Erik came up to congratulate her on a performance well done. Antoinette thought it was amusing receiving a compliment from a boy. They met again at a party. Antoinette didn't really get along with a lot of the other ballerina's. They saw her as a threat to their career. Since no one would really talk to either of them they spent the whole evening together.

After that night they became really good friends and would discuss anything with each other.

"What do you say to exploring again?" Erik asked, wanting anything to keep busy.

"I can't, not today."

"And why not today."

"Must I tell you everything that goes on in my life?" She was starting to get annoyed with Erik.

"You never not told me anything."

"I am going to dinner with a friend."

"You mean Charles Giry." Erik stated, angry that he had to share his friend.

"Oh stop being such a sour puss. I don't have to spend all my time with you. I am 20 you know; I want a life of my own."

"I wasn't implying that you always have to spend time with me."

"Look Erik, we are not children anymore. Well you might be little younger than me, but I can't go scampering off to explore the opera any more. I am going to marry Charles Giry, and soon I won't be able to spend any time with you." Erik starred at her in shock. How could she? How could she just go and leave him?

"What! Marry that ogre."

"Excuse me that is my future husband I am talking about."

"But what about your career."

"What about it, Charles is a good man. He will provide for me and I will have a roof over my head. I love dancing but I can't always dance the rest of my life."

"That is a stupid reason to get married, just for comforts."

"It is not just for comforts Erik. I happen to care for him too you know." Antoinette was getting really irritated that Erik couldn't understand that their friendship couldn't go on forever the way it had.

"What about me? Are you just going to leave me?"

"Yes I am, because I don't care for you in the same way as I care for him. Besides you are going to have to go and make new friends you know. I can't be your only one."

"I can't, everyone thinks I am strange." He said angrily, his voice rising slightly.

"Because you are. You're just going to have to improve your people skills. Try not to be so honest with people, tell them positive things about themselves instead of all the negative."

"I can't help it if all they have is flaws. I am trying to help by pointing them out."

"No you are being vindictive. Just because I find you frankness amusing and refreshing not everyone does. Erik you shall always be my friend but things are going to change. You're just going to have to deal with that." She said kindly, hoping that he would understand. Erik was not the easiest person to please. He was so moody; sometimes it really grated her nerves. "Go home and see if those squawking pigeons have left yet," she called over her shoulder.

Erik left grumpier than he had come. Once he got home he was glad to find the house quiet. Finally some peace so he could get back to his music. The only thing that hadn't changed in his life.

"Erik is that you?" He rolled his eyes and headed to the parlor. Leaning against the door frame he gazed at his mother. "Where did you go?"

"The opera house, it was too noisy here."

"Sorry about that. Is there something wrong you seem a little low on spirits?"

"Antoinette is getting married to that Charles fella." He said despondently.

"Married to that wonderful man, Oh how wonderful. Aren't you happy for her?" Madeline got up and crossed to room toward her son. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"She couldn't stay unmarried forever you know. She is a beautiful young woman; I am just surprised that it took her this long to get married."

"I think marriage is stupid and a waste of time."

"Erik one day a young woman will come along and you will fall head over heels for her. And all you'll want it to marry her and keep her forever."

"Humph, and when that day comes I will die." Madeline laughed. The teenage years were very hard for Erik.

"Don't be so dramatic Erik. Go and play something before I ask my friends to come back." She smiled as he slowly made his way back into his writing room. The years had passed so quickly, it only seemed like yesterday that her little boy was an energetic nine-year old.

Now he was always moping around the house, believing that world was against him. Although things didn't turn out as good as they had hoped, at least no one had hated them as they did. Mme. Lefevre had been very kind to them over the years too, only once did he ask about Erik's mask. She had told him that he was a very private man and that was part of him that he kept hidden. She was glad that Erik got a playmate when he was young. Antoinette was a sweet girl and very talented. She was the only one who didn't really get offended by Erik's rough nature. He meant well but it seemed that it was the only way he knew how to deal with people.

His music filled the house, and Madeline closed her eyes feeling the beauty of the music surround her. She was really proud of her son and all that he had accomplished in his life. He had written her a song long ago which touched her heart. He wrote about his love for her, and what she had given him. Although sometimes when he got mad he looked almost scary. He had deep set eyes that would burn your very soul. He felt so deeply that Madeline wondered if their ever was someone who would touch his heart.

**Review, Ok so I don't know how much I like this chapter. It wasn't very exciting, but it kind of helps me lead on to the real action. Teenage years were always the most awkward so it fits that this is an awkward chapter.**


	6. The Camp

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I love reviews, hehe. Cookies and brownies to all, with some Erik pictures on the side. This chapter is more of Erik's feelings and some things that are set to support the coming of the other chapters.**

**Mereidia a special thanks to you for pointing that out to me, I went and changed it, it was most helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I got out of prison, thanks to someone grand :cough: ****Little Minamino****:cough: They brought a key and unlocked the door, so next time I will made sure to be carefully when trespassing, hehe. **

_The Camp_

"Erik I just don't know, I have to think about it."

"What is there to think about" Erik stated angrily.

"Lots of things. I just don't think that this work is cut out for you." Defended M. Lefevre, walking into his office. Erik followed behind frustrated that he wouldn't listen.

"NOT CUT OUT, how do you know what I am cut out to do or not."

"Erik please there is no reason to get mad."

"There is plenty of reason of reason to get mad. You won't give me chance. I am a talented musician and I know more about music than everyone in this opera house combined."

"I know that you are a talented young man, but I just don't think..."

"WELL THINK HARDER!" Erik's chest rose and fell in a flurry. M. Lefevre studied him closely, afraid of what he might do if he rejected Erik's request.

"Erik you're still young."

"I am 15 and ready to work. I am far more mature than most of the ninnies in Paris."

Lefevre rubbed his eyes; this conversation was going no where. "What are you afraid of?" Erik's voice dropped below a whisper that sent chills of fear up and down M. Lefevre's back. "Are you afraid of that fact that someone far younger than you is smarter? Or is it because of my mask? Are you afraid what is underneath, what is lurking in the shadows? Take your pick."

He gulped, hoping that Erik wouldn't see the truth reflected in his eyes. "It is not that at all. I … well I suppose that I can find something for you to do here. You never know," he laughed uneasily. "Why don't you come back next week and we will discuss it further."

Erik slowly unclenched his fists and nodded his head slowly. Gazing into his eyes, he was pleased to find that he had M. Lefevre terrified. It was about time someone listened to him.

Erik walked out of the opera house with a triumphant look on his face. Although his success wasn't huge like he had dreamed it would be. It was a start and eventually Erik knew that he would work his way up. He just had to make sure that people took him seriously.

Looking around he decided that he didn't want to go home right away. Walking in the opposite direction of his house he started down the street. There were many little shops that lined the streets all selling something different or better than their neighbors. At least that it what the signs said, he wondered how many of this shops actually sold high quality products.

Erik continued for quite sometime, wrapped up in his own thoughts; Thinking of the years that had gone by and all that happened. He was lucky to have a Mother who cared so much about him to let him have another life here. Although it wasn't as glamorous as he expected, it wasn't the living hell that he had gone through at their old house. Erik also wanted Antoinette to be happy and if that meant that she would leave and get married then so be it. He grumbled to himself quietly when he realized that he would have to apologize to her and wish her luck in her future.

Night time was closing in and Erik knew he had to get home soon. Looking up he noticed that he wasn't really in the busy part of town but somewhere different. Up ahead he saw tents, and people. Laughter floated through the air. Erik curious to see what attraction this was. Walking closer he noticed that they were gypsies. Out trying to con money from people who didn't know better.

"You sir, come in and see the most horrid and amazing things. Only 3 francs to get in and see the wonders of the world."

Erik didn't look at the man who was addressing him. He just continued to stare into the gypsy camp, wondering just what they had in there. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out the allotted money and gave it to the grimy man. He didn't know if he should be disgusted or fascinated. There was a woman who looked like a man, or a man who looked like a woman, he couldn't tell. One guy was walking over coals, and another was swallowing flames. He was impressed at the lengths that the gypsy went to entertain their crowd. It seemed like it was working too because he was here wasn't he and so were a lot of other people.

He had heard of these camps, they would travel to different places. Sometimes revisiting places that they had the most profit in. Collecting different talents and freaks from everywhere. Erik saw on one of the tents a big sign, "The Face of Death". He laughed softly to himself; surely his face was that of death. He shuddered to think what it would be like if he was in fact in this camp. Not wanting to dwell on that thought he hurried and left the camp. Practically running out of there and down the street, not stopping till the laughing could no longer be heard. He felt so cold and empty. That place left a bad feeling in his heart, dragging him down to the depths of despair.

Arriving home he walked to his room and slumped on the bed. Visions of the camp still haunting him. What if that was where he did in fact belong? With the rest of the outcasts, to be laughed at and scoffed at. Maybe a life among the living was never in his future. For he knew that if he ever submitted to become some freak show then his life would be over. He would be an animal to be beaten and pushed around. The feelings he had earlier returned, and he knew that if he didn't find someone to talk to or something to do he would go mad.

Slowly he walked into the music room. Sitting down upon the bench he began to play a mournful lonely piece. Although he was in his home and his mother was near he felt so alone. He felt lifeless and afraid. Fearful that his whole life he would be defending himself, and trying to make something of himself. Fearing that the only person who would ever love him was his mother.

Madeline listened in the other room to her son's soft melody. She could tell something was troubling his mind. His music always reflected his feelings, which were so intense. This music filled her heart with fear and anxiety. It gripped her soul and made her wonder where Erik had been. Antoinette had come by to talk to him and he wasn't home. She had thought that was weird because she had seen him leave an hour before her.

Madeline was very worried, hoping that his meeting with M. Lefevre went well. And the fact that he wasn't home yet had been because he was happy not sad. Now that he had returned, her worst fears had been realized. He hadn't even came into say hello, just sat down and expressed his feelings. Dark and dreary feelings they were indeed. She bit her cheek and pondered what could be done to help her son. She did not know because he was not like anyone she had ever met. His emotions were that of an ocean, one minute they were calm and tranquil the next they were a raging violent storm. Erik was like trying to control the weather, impossible. The only thing Madeline could do was stand by his side and when he needed a shoulder to lean on she would lend hers. But she knew that was the only thing she could really do, and to a mother that wasn't much.

**Review! Thank you all for your continued support, next chapter has Christine in it. I am changing the story a little to fit my liking, ……….you'll just have to read and find out what alterations I have made. Another time jump and in this chapter Erik was 15, just fyi, can anyone guess his age in the next chapter, 20, 25, 30, 32,50 (not that old)**


	7. Musical Angel

**Author's Note: I changed the story just a little to fit my story. I hope you like it; I don't profess to know anything about how an opera house works. Or even how you get to be a ballerina so I just put it how I wanted it. Thank you for the reviews to ****Twinkle22****theburninator**** you guys are awesome. Erik is about 27ish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but I just watched Attila with Gerard Butler and he is soooo hot, I think I am in love all over again.**

_Musical Angel_

_12 years pass_

Madame Giry looked across at the girl who had just barely nodded off to sleep. She was a rather reserved child and kept to herself. She was pretty, and would bloom into a lovely young woman. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in beautiful curls. Madame Giry felt sorry for the child, having been at an orphanage for almost seven years. Mme. Giry had heard that one of her friends had just passed away. The girl's father. Of course Mme. Giry didn't hear of it till just a couple weeks ago. She tracked down his daughter and brought her to live at the Opera House. She hoped that this was what was best for Christine. She was such a fragile girl, and Madame Giry wondered if the opera life was meant for her. Christine seemed happy enough to be out of the orphanage and to have the chance to fulfill her dream. Her father was a great musician, and Christine had hopes of pursuing her interest in music as well.

She tapped Christine softly on the shoulder. She was sorry to have to awaken her but they had arrived.

"Christine, we are here. This is your new home." Stepping from the carriage, she watched the girl's face carefully. Christine smiled to herself, feeling safer than she had in years.

"Come I will introduce you to my daughter Meg." It was well into the evening, so the opera house was extremely quiet. Climbing some stairs they finally made it to the dormitories. A petite, blonde girl approached them when they entered the room.

"Hi, I am Meg Giry."

"Hello." Responded Christine shyly.

"This is where you will be sleeping Christine. Get your rest for tomorrow we start your practicing." Madame Giry said sternly before sweeping out of the room. Meg smiled at her new friend and took her hand to lead her over to her bed.

"You get to sleep next to me, isn't that fun. I am twelve, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"That doesn't matter; we can still be the best of friends. I will show you all the ins and outs of this opera house. I have lived here almost all my life. My father died when I was little too. I was three, and after that we came back here to live. My mother is the Ballet Mistress. As long as you do exactly as she says then you will be okay. I think she is harder on me because I am her daughter but I don't mind because I love to dance. Of course I haven't been in any performances yet. Only because my mom doesn't think that I am ready but she said that if I work really hard then next year I might be able to become part of the ballet. I am sorry. Here I am going on about nothing and you haven't said a word about yourself. I want to hear about you." Christine smiled at her friend; she didn't think that she would ever stop talking. Of course she really wasn't annoyed by it.

"There is not much to tell really. I have lived for seven years at the orphanage. I hated it, but I had no more family. I used to travel with my dad, until he got sick and couldn't travel anymore. He was the greatest violinist ever. I really miss him."

"I am sorry; I don't really know what it is like not having any family because I have my mother. Do you dance?"

"Not very much, but I do know some movements."

"Wonderful. Well we better get to sleep or we will be extremely tired tomorrow. I am glad you are here though, because I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"I like that idea." Christine giggled softly, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning started early. Christine had to work extra hard to keep up with the rest of the novices. By the time practice was done, she felt so drained and exhausted. All she wanted to do was fall on her bed and sleep forever. Meg had different plans however.

"Come on Christine. We are going to explore the opera house."

"I don't know, I am really tired."

"Oh don't be such a baby. Let's go." The two girls ran off together. Dodging in and out of various rooms, trying not to be seen by other people, they laughed and giggled, and had the greatest fun. After a couple of hours of playing they decided to go and get dinner. It was the start of a wonderful friendship. That is how they continued for a year. Practicing really hard throughout the day, and then after playing around the opera house or gossiping. Meg sometimes helped Christine with the harder steps to catch her up with the rest of the girls.

"Everyone pay attention." Madame Giry called all the girls over to her, and made sure everyone was listening before continuing. "I have some good news. Three of our ballerina's will be retiring due to marriage and other circumstances that I will not mention."

"They are probably pregnant." Meg whispered to Christine. Madame Giry gave a stern look to her daughter which silenced her immediately.

"Since they are leaving, we have three openings which three of you will be taking over. Tryouts will be held tomorrow, so I suggest you get plenty of sleep tonight and don't be late. That is all. You are dismissed."

"Christine isn't this so exciting?" Meg beamed as they walked along the halls of the opera house. "I hope I get in. I hope you make it too. Wouldn't that be fun, we would be part of the ballet, get to stand on stage and perform in front of hundreds of people."

"We…we have to perform in front of people." Christine visibly paled when hearing this.

"Oh course silly, what did you think happened?" Meg laughed her friend and at her stage fright.

"I don't know, I guess I never gave it much thought. Besides I don't think that I will make it. I have only been dancing for a year."

"But you have improved so much; mama said that you had developed quite nicely. She was impressed how far you had gotten; you are a very fast learner. Personally I think that you are better than some of the other girls."

"Thanks Meg, but I think you only say that because I am your friend and you have to say it."

"No I say it because I am your friend and friends don't lie to each other." Christine blushed softly, happy that she had such a good friend. "Come on Christine, let us go and practice some more and polish up some of our steps." They practiced for several more hours, neither wanting to quit till they had their steps down. Once they were finished they hurried and ate something and fell instantly to sleep once their heads hit the pillow.

Come next morning, Christine was a nervous wreck. She was so worried that she wouldn't make it, but then she was afraid that she would make it. She couldn't decide what she wanted. She wanted to make her father proud, but performing in front of people was something she never considered. There were only three positions, so the chances for Christine making it weren't too high, which worried her more.

"Christine, calm down you'll be fine." Meg smiled at her friend before giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Just pretend that you are dancing alone. Feel the music surround you, and take over. Let your feet and heart be your guide."

Christine nodded her head, feeling more confidence than ever before. Breathing deeply she tried to not think about dancing, but about her father. How happy he would be if he saw her now. Going to be part of the company, and perform in operas. Finally it was Christine's turn to go on. She and three other girls walked on stage and took their places. Christine could hear her heart beating in her chest, and wondered if anyone else could hear it too. The music filled the room and her feet started to move rhythmically across the room. She listened to the soft music playing and timed her feet to it. Closing all thoughts of the world around her she felt herself float away. She had never felt lighter before than that moment. When the music stopped Christine almost didn't realize it, until the girl standing next to her hissed her name.

Meg ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Christine you were so wonderful, I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life."

Christine hides her face, as it turned deep red. "Thanks"

"Wish me luck it is my turn." Christine watched as Meg danced across the stage. Christine was always jealous of her friend. Meg was so graceful, and her figure was perfect for a ballerinas. When she danced Meg made it look so easy and carefree. Christine could tell that her friend loved to dance. She was made to dance, just like her mother.

Finally the try outs were over, and all they had to do was wait for the results. The waiting was the hardest, since they wouldn't know till tomorrow.

Christine went to the chapel to think. She would often go there to sort out her thoughts. This was her sanctuary, a place that she felt the closest to her father.

"Christine, there you are. I was wondering where you went." Meg sat next to her friend and held her hand.

"I miss him Meg. I sometimes close my eyes and picture him in my head. His face is vague; I am starting to forget what he looks like."

"I don't know what my father looks like. My mother says that I have his eyes."

"Oh Meg, I am sorry I forgot."

"Don't be, I guess because I never really knew my father I don't miss him as much as you miss yours. He was your life and suddenly he was gone. I guess if I lost my mother I would feel the same as you." Christine smiled at her friend, happy that she understood her pain. "Come on let us go and get some sleep."

Finally the next day came. Everyone was talking excitedly to one another, hoping that they had made it. There were only about ten of them who were not part of the ballet. Madame Giry finally arrived with a paper in her hand.

"If everyone can be quiet I can announce who made it." It was quiet almost instantly. "Good, now this decision was a little hard to make. We have such talented girls which is why we are not only allowing just three but four girls into the ballet." This created a stir of jabber. Madame Giry silenced them with a wave of her hand. "I am not the only one who made this decision, there was others involved. I don't want to hear any complaints; if I do then you won't have any chance of getting in come the future. Meg Giry, Amelia Burlow, Sasha Ludow, and Christine Daae. You four will come to practice with the ballet; the rest of you will keep practicing here." The girls congratulated the four girls. They were sad that they didn't make it but none of them wanted to mess up their future chances.

Christine couldn't believe it. She had made it. When she hadn't heard her name at the beginning she all but gave up hope. Luckily Madame Giry wasn't one for holding you in suspense or Christine was sure she would have started crying. Meg was talking excitedly next to her, about how wonderful it was going to be. The rest of the ballerinas were standing around stretching and warming up when they entered.

"I would like you all to meet our four new ballerinas'. You will treat them with the same respect that you treat each other. Now get in your places."

If Christine thought training before was hard, this was ten times worse. Madame Giry was very cross if you did not do a step right, she wasn't as lenient as she was with the younger girls. Christine felt like Madame Giry scolded them more than they danced. Finally practice was over for the day, much to the relief of the new girls.

"I don't know if I can do this Meg, it is much harder than I imagined."

"Oh posh, of course you can do it. If mother didn't think you could do it than she wouldn't have let you on with the company. Guess what! We have our next performance in two months. Isn't that exciting?" Christine screwed up her face, not sure she liked that bit of news.

"I don't know if I will be ready by then."

"Of course you will, I will practice with you extra hard so we can get the parts down alright?" Christine nodded her head. "Good. Now let us go and take a walk."

They walked along the corridor in silence, deep in their own thoughts. Then Christine heard a sound. It was a beautiful sound, something she had never heard before.

"Do you hear that Meg?"

"Hear what?"

Christine put her finger to her lips, straining her ears. Running along the hall, she went up a flight of stairs and down another hallway, she stopped, trying to find where the music was coming from. It was quiet in the hallway, no music was heard.

"Come on Christine we aren't supposed to be up here." Meg pulled on her friend's arm trying to get her to move. Then the music started again. It was a piano, playing a soft melody. It was coming from one of the doors on their right. Christine walked up to the door, listening to the striking sound emanating from that room.

"Who is playing that?"

"It is Erik, and if he finds us up her he will kill us." Meg managed to pull her friend away from the door, and back down stairs.

"Why can't we be up there?"

"Because that is where Monsieur Destler works, and no one is to disturb him." Meg stated gravely.

"Will he really kill us if he finds us?" Meg giggled softly.

"No I was just saying that to get you away from there. But I hear that he has a violent temper. Also they say that he threatens people to get his way. He has Monsieur Lefevre terrified of even his name."

"Have I seen him?"

"No, few people actually see him. He is like a ghost that wanders through the opera house, never heard or seen. I have only seen him once briefly. I don't remember what he looks like; just that he had a mask on the right side of his face."

"A mask?"

"Yea, I don't know what it is for. People say that he looks like the devil himself under there, others say he looks like an angel."

"But why does he hide his face if he looks like an angel?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him. But I wouldn't because that is one subject he is very touchy about."

"His music is beautiful; I have never heard anything so wonderful before."

"Yes, he is a wonderful musician. At least that is what my mother says. I haven't really heard him play before. I just know that that hallway is off limits."

Christine looked back in the direction where the heavenly music was coming from, "Your mother knows him?"

"Yes but she doesn't talk about him much. She only told me never to disturb him. Come on let us go back to our room."

That night Christine lay on her bed thinking of the mysterious man. She wondered what he looked like and why he hid away from everyone. What was he doing at the opera house? Most of all she wanted to hear more of his music. It reminded her of her father. When he played the violin, it filled her heart with such peace. Without his playing she felt so empty. When she had heard that music floating from the room, it was like she was suddenly complete. Her father once told her that she would be visited by an angel of music. Christine had long forgotten about that, until now. She wished that he father would keep his promise and send her the angel of music to allow her soul to be complete once more.

**REVEIWS! PLEASE! I hope you liked this chapter, more Erik in the next, only if you review, mwhahahahaaha, (I think I am sooo funny)**


	8. Erik's Perfections

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, thank you ****Little Minamino****karlis87****Twinkle22****, you guys are awesome. This chapter is mostly about Erik, kind of exciting but kind of not. I hope you like it; it is needed to set up the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the most exciting news, I own Susan Kay's novel I am soooo happy I can't wait for it to get here I am sooo excited. I can't wait::jumps around happily:**

_Erik's Perfections_

Erik starred at his reflection; he wasn't pleased with what he saw. Sure he was tall and had a strong build. His clothes were very fine. Dressed in practically all black except his vest which was crimson and his hair was neatly combed back. He was looking remarkably handsome except for the white mask that covered one side of his face. The mask seemed to mock him. Telling him he was no good, and what lay beneath it was hideous. Erik hated the mask almost as much as he hated his face. He didn't like wearing the mask but without it he felt barren and exposed. It was his only comfort and his only shame.

Wherever he went people would stare. He hated when people stared at him. Through the years he felt himself draw more away from the world and into himself. Erik became distant, a shadow that roamed the opera house. There was some who did not even know he existed. The mask was what held him apart from the world, but without it so would his face do the same. At least with this fine porcelain covering no one would cower from him and run away. At least with the white demon he was somewhat human.

Straitening his suit, Erik marched out of the room and to M. Lefevre office. To try once again to be heard. He didn't even stop to knock but opened the door quietly. Lefevre was busy at his desk and didn't even notice Erik step into the room.

"We must talk." M. Lefevre almost jumped out of his seat when he heard Erik's deep voice.

"Monsieur Destler, you scared me to death." He said clutching his chest, eyes wide.

"If I did you would no longer be standing here speaking to me. I have a matter which must be addressed immediately." Erik continued dryly.

"Of course, of course. I always have time to hear whatever you have to say."

"You have time to hear it but you don't heed it." Erik stated haughtily. M. Lefevre let out a nervous laugh. "It is about my position. You claim that I am to help you. But what have I done nothing. You won't let me do anything. I sit in my room and compose. That is all I do. You haven't even preformed anything that I have completed. What is being accomplished here if you won't heed my counsel?"

"Mr. Destler, I am sorry that you feel this way. I have given you a nice office and another room. You practically own that hallway."

"I never wanted rooms Monsieur Lefevre." Erik spat his anger rising.

"Please Erik there is no need to get angry. What is it that you would like me to do, we can work something out."

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN? No, this is pointless monsieur. I asked you for employment a long time ago and I got nothing. Over time I still have nothing; you only make it seem like something."

"Look, I understand that…."

"NO YOU LOOK, I am tired of playing this cat and mouse game. Things are going to change and they are going to change here. You will let me have some say in this opera house. I will not have to keep running to you. For example Carlotta sings like a run down steam engine, and I suggest we look for a replacement."

"You want to replace Carlotta. That is out of the question. Do you know how long she has been singing here?"

"Far too long, her voice is exasperating to my ears. It no longer functions as it once did, in fact I don't think it ever functioned."

"What you ask is too much. We have a performance that is quickly coming upon us."

"Then replace her after it is finished."

"I can not, will not, do that." M. Lefevre was standing now, frustrated that he would demand something like this.

"What of that cockroach, Lady Lily as she calls herself. I think we should get another costume designer. Her taste is that of dead sheik. Some of the chorus members seem to be deaf and unable to carry any capable tune. And the fourth violinist, I don't think he knows the definition of harmony. Lastly performing Aida again! It is outrageous, that is the third time this year. I think that we need some new material or the audience will get bored."

"And what do you suggest we play? Your material?"

"I am only suggesting that we improve the quality of this place" Erik stated a little more calmly than before.

"Alright, I think what you are saying holds great truth. I will consider all that you have said."

Erik was seething. That is all he ever heard but never any action. Slowly he turned around; the only way he was ever going to get anything done was to do it himself. Smiling to himself Erik headed back to his office plotting on how to change things in the Opera Populaire.

A knock sounded on Erik's office door some hours later. He was a little frustrated at being interrupted; no one hardly ever disturbed him.

"Who is it." he said gruffly.

"It is only I, Monsieur Reyer."

"Come in." Erik's face brightened once hearing who had come to see him. Shaking his hand once he entered he offered him a chair.

"I was wondering where you had gone today Monsieur. Madame Giry and I had been waiting for you."

"Oh that is right, it is Wednesday." Erik mentally kicked himself, every Wednesday the three of them would get together and have tea.

"No matter, I only presumed that you were very busy. Working on something new?"

"Not exactly." Erik smiled mischievously.

"We have rehearsals tomorrow. Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Of course I do, you know how I value your opinion."

"Yes but nothing will change." Erik mumbled.

"I know but I can try and improve those details that we can change." M. Reyer smiled at his friend. He respected Erik and what he had to say. It was a rather interesting relationship. Neither really talked much about themselves but they seemed to get along. M. Reyer didn't mind Erik's side comments and harsh remarks. He actual enjoyed them. Everyone just thought him to be the strict director. He really did have a comical side. He thought Erik was quiet amusing. Erik would come and listen to the rehearsals and afterward he would tell M. Reyer all the improvements that needed to be made. It helped tremendously, and through it all M. Reyer sometimes wondered if Erik himself would like his job. He might do a better job of it, but what he really wanted was to be manager.

"Well first off the violinist. Does he have to be fourth chair? His playing is like cats claws against the pavement."

"Alright I will have him last chair, but we are short on players as it is Erik. Your last sweep of them is still costing us."

"Yes but I got rid of the really horrible players and now we can enjoy the music somewhat."

"I suppose we can." M. Reyer laughed quietly to himself. "What else."

"Some of the chorus members, I think that perhaps they should take a vow of everlasting silence."

"I will pick out the off key ones and have them go through some workshops."

"Like it will change."

"It will improve and that is what we want. M. Lefevre took away my power to fire people because he claimed that I was getting rid of too many people. Now I must take it all up to him."

"Yes well those people really had to go; their bellowing wasn't pleasing to the ears."

"No one's music would be pleasing to the ears if we all had your sensitive hearing." He joked.

"I know a good note from a sour one."

"I know you do. That is why I am sitting here."

"Lastly can't you do anything about Carlotta?"

"I am afraid I can't. She is our star, her singing isn't wholly bad."

"Not WHOLLY bad. I think you are going deaf old friend. She gets on my nerves. I can not even stand to hear her speak let alone sing."

"This I know. I will go and change those things now, and if you would like to join me tomorrow and give me more pointers."

"Tomorrow then, give Madame Giry my apologies for missing today's tea."

"Will do." Standing up they shook hands. Erik was pleased that M. Reyer didn't judge him on his outward appearance. Like Madame Giry, M. Reyer enjoyed Erik's company when he wasn't being difficult or wasn't mad. They were his only friends but neither of them had seen his face and he was positive that if they ever did their friendship would be different.

A few days later M. Lefevre received a letter which distressed him greatly. The opening night was about a week away and he couldn't afford any delays. Heading down to talk to M. Reyer, he wore a grim expression. This was something that he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"Monsieur Reyer, will you come and speak with me."

He looked up at the manager and immediately knew something was wrong. They hadn't fired anyone so he couldn't be coming to complain about that, he thought to himself.

"Read this." Handing M. Reyer the note M. Lefevre watched his expression carefully. Reyer's eyes widened slightly before carefully folding back up the note.

"Well it seems that we will need a new costume designer, it really isn't my department so I don't know why you brought this to me."

"Because this affects you also. I don't want to get a new costume designer. The one we had was just fine, but now with this sudden sickness and having her quit her job we might have to cancel the performance."

"CANCEL!" M. Reyer's voice cracked, surprised he would even suggest such a thing. "This is not that serious, she just decided not to work here anymore. I hardly think that is reason to cancel the show especially so near the opening night."

"The costumes are not finished, and I won't be able to find anyone on such sort notice."

"I know of someone." Erik came out of the shadows startled the manager once again.

"I really wish you would stop doing that."

"I know someone who could fill her place. She is an excellent designer, has wonderful taste. From what I heard she just got fired." M. Lefevre eyed Erik suspiciously, seeing that he wanted someone new for this position a few days ago.

"Why did she get fired?"

"No important reason. The only reason is you need someone to finish the costumes and she is the only one available for the job. In fact I already sent her a note offering her the position; she should be here within the hour."

"Without my approval!"

"I knew you would approve." Erik said flatly, starring at M. Lefevre daring him to argue. Feeling a little frightened, he decided to give in. Erik was right. He needed someone and fast.

"Very well, carry on with rehearsals."

M. Reyer looked at Erik, who wore the smuggest face he had seen yet.

"I have a feeling that Lady Lily's sudden sickness and resign had nothing to do with the fact that you hate her work?" Erik just smiled. "And the fact that this woman just got fired, but her work is exceptionally good?"

"Monsieur Reyer it was only a coincidence is all, a very fortunate coincidence."

"Very fortunate indeed."

"Perhaps I had something to do with her sickness. I might have also done something about her dismissal."

"Dismissal, Erik I thought she quit." Reyer groaned inward.

"She did according to Monsieur Lefevre's information. I might have sent her a message saying that her services were no longer needed, but ignorance is bliss my friend."

"Yes it is and I wish you hadn't told me. What if he finds out?"

"He won't, unless you inform him." Erik glanced at him quickly warning him not to.

"I won't but there is always the risk."

"A risk I am willing to take, it is about time that Monsieur Lefevre listened to me. I am tired of playing this merry go round, I want action and I want it now." Reyer sighed, when Erik wanted something he got it no matter what the cost.

They day of the performance was upon them before anyone knew it. The opera house began to fill with people anxiously waiting for they performance to start. Madeline Destler sat in box five. The same box her and her son sat in since they came to Paris. It was now their box, given to them especially from M. Lefevre. She was waiting for her son to join her which he did the first half of the performance and then left near the end.

"Good evening Mother." Erik appeared from behind her, scaring her a little.

"Erik you gave me a fright. I wish you would give me more warning when you come up from behind me." Erik smiled slightly to himself. He enjoyed sneaking up on people. He had become quiet good at it too. The only person her couldn't sneak up on was Madame Giry, he swore she had eyes in the back of her head. "Is this one going to be good?"

"Perhaps if the toad weren't singing."

"Erik some people like Carlotta's voice." Madeline laughed.

"Yes those who don't have ears. Honestly Mother I don't know how people can stand that banshee."

"Well we aren't all as picky as you."

"The rest should be alright. The costumes are slightly better, and overall performance should be improved than last time. You would think after all the times we have performed Aida that the cast would be professionals by now." Madeline laughed again at her son's critical outlook. "You may laugh but it is sadly true. There is some new ballerina's too. Hopefully they won't be horrid. Meg is supposed to be performing."

"Oh really, Madame Giry's daughter? She is a sweet child; I am glad that she is finally going to be performing."

"Let us hope that she is as good as her mother. If she is then I won't have to give Antoinette a bad report."

"Even if she is awful you won't tell her that daughter is not a good dancer."

"Of course I will. Why should I tell her false information? Just because she is my friend does not mean that I spare her any criticism."

"You are harsh Erik."

"So is life Mother, so is life."

About half way through the performance Erik got up and kissed his mother farewell. Heading down back stage he stood and watched as the ballerina's danced across the floor. Picking out Meg immediately he was pleased to see that she was very good. The girl next to him caught his eye. He had only seen her a couple of times, and heard of her from Anionette. She was pretty, with dark curls that were tied tightly behind her back. She was an excellent dancer also. Although not as good as little Giry, she had a rhythm to her that impressed him. He could tell that she was feeling the music, she was becoming one with it as he sometimes did while playing.

"What do you think Erik, is she good?" Madame Giry went to go and stand next to her friend.

"Yes she is, almost as good as you."

"Almost, she would be better but she doesn't spend as much time practicing as I once did."

"Dancing was your life."

"yes it was, now Meg is. I had no one then but Meg makes friends so easily that she spends more time talking than anything."

"She is growing up, looking more beautiful every day."

"That she is. She has many more years till any man will take any interest in her, which I am happy for. But her friend is a different story. You remember me telling you of Christine?"

"Yes, she cries for her father still. Did you know that?"

"No I did not. His death hit her hard. It has been more than a year and yet she still mourns. She is almost sixteen now."

"I sometimes hear her crying in the chapel late at night when the opera house is quiet."

"Do you never sleep Erik?" Erik smiled to himself before answering.

"Yes I do, but I like wandering the halls of the opera house. It is so peaceful and quiet. It allows me to think more clearly."

"You are a strange man Erik."

"so my Mother tells me." Madame Giry smiled to herself, glad that Erik was pleased with Meg's dancing. What distressed her was hearing that Christine still was not over her father's death. She knew that the girl was still sad but to be crying at night was not something she wanted to hear. Christine was growing more beautiful everyday. She was becoming a young woman and yet she could not let go of the memory of her father. Madame Giry was worried that if she kept holding on to her father than she wouldn't be able to fall in love with another. She will drown in her misery if something was not done about it.

**Review please. I want to know what you guys think of my story. Do you like the direction it is going? Do I need to change anything? Next chapter Erik and Christine will be meeting so hold on to your hats or duplicates of Erik whichever is the case.**


	9. Strange Tutor

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been really busy, my finals are coming up so I have to prepare for them and stuff. I will try and get another chapter up before they start. Thank you to all who reviewed last time you guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter, keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Still I own nothing, but this computer that I am writing these characters on dreaming that I owned more than just this. :sigh:**

_Strange Tutor_

Christine wandered to the chapel, feeling the loss of her father fresh on her mind. It was a couple days after the performance. She was so nervous that day. She was surprised that she got through. Meg had calmed her down a great deal. Once the music started she got lost in the melody and feeling of the piece. Yet after the performance she felt empty. She couldn't describe the feeling. It had been years since her father's death but still she mourned. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever be truly happy again. True she was happier than she had been in a long time. She had a wonderful job, away from the orphanage. She also had Meg, a dear friend and Madame Giry who treated her like a daughter.

Lighting the candle for her father a single tear fell down her cheek. Soon she was sobbing, wishing for her father's strong arms to hold her. After she cried all her tears she just laid there on the cold stone floor. She listened to the quiet opera house, and the flickering of the candles. Then she heard a new sound. It was a faint but she was almost positive that it was a piano playing. Getting up Christine wiped her eyes and went in search of the distant sound.

She was lead to the hallway that Meg had warned Christine about; the one that had produced such sweet music. She heard the music more clearly now, obviously this man thought that everyone was asleep and so played louder. Enchanted by the sweet melody she walked forward down the hall. Soon she was in front of the door that the music was emanating from. Christine placed her hand upon the door, not sure if she should enter.

Meg did say that he did not like being disturbed. That he had a violent temper, and yet she felt so close to the music. It made the pain of the death of her father diminish. She wanted to see the man that produced such a sound. She wanted to be close to the music that made her feel whole again. Slowly the pushed the doors open, her heart pounding in her chest.

Standing in the doorway she saw the piano and the man. His back was to her and so he did not see her enter. Nor did he hear her for he was so wrapped up in his music. Carefully she walked closer, feeling the music overpower her. Closing her eyes she felt the music caress her and drape around her.

Before she knew it she had walked closer to the mysterious man playing the piano. She hardly remembered even walking. She was only a couple feet from him and knew that if he turned slightly either way he would see her. Slowly she began to creep back from the room, saddened that she had to part from the ethereal sound.

Erik sudden felt the presence in the room and whirled around to come face to face with a young girl. Angered that someone had come into his sanctuary he stood abruptly and addressed Christine.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed menacingly. Christine cowered before him, to afraid to move or speak. "I asked you a question? Are you daft?"

"I…I…" tears began to form in her eyes, unsure of what to say to this commanding man.

"WELL? I asked you a question now ANSWER!" He shouted getting frustrated and annoyed at her stuttering.

Christine looked around the room frantically for any form of escape, trying to find the courage with in herself to answer this man. Erik then recognized her as Little Giry's friend, the ballerina, Christine if he remembered. Seeing her terrified state he no longer wanted to frighten her lest Madame Giry got angry with him and then he would never hear the end of it.

"You shouldn't be here, you weren't invited." Turning back to the piano he sighed and hoped that she would leave. Rummaging through some sheet music he could still feel her eyes on the back of his head. "Is there something else you needed Ms. Daae?" he inquired getting annoyed again.

Christine's eyes widened in surprise, he knew her name. "I…I just wanted to hear you play." Her voice was so soft Erik almost didn't hear it. Turning slowly back around, he gazed at her for a bit. Unsure of what to say, no one had willingly crossed into his domain without permission, not even to hear him play. He never let anyone really hear him play either but this young girl seemed drawn to it.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you sir, I will try not to ever do it again." She continued meekly, shuffling back and forth under his gaze. She felt her cheeks go red and felt like more of an ignorant child than she really was. "It is just that… the music…it reminds me so much of my father, it is like he is here beside me once more. Playing his music and comforting me."

"I am not your father, child."

"I know, I just don't feel lonely anymore when you play. I just wanted to be close to the music." Erik grunted before turning back to busy him self with picking up his music. Christine feeling a little surer of herself walked closer to the piano standing a little ways off from Erik. "It is a beautiful instrument. My father wasn't much of a piano player but he was amazing at the violin. He taught me to sing to, but I haven't sung in such a long time I am sure I have forgotten all that he taught me."

Erik looked at Christine from the corner of his eye; she was staring blankly at the piano.

"If you were a talented singer then you shouldn't let your talent go to waste. I doubt your father would appreciate you neglecting the gift he gave you. Heaven knows we are running out of talented singers." Erik said the last part under his breath thinking of Carlotta. Putting the stack of music under his arm her began to walk briskly out of the room.

"Will you teach me to sing?" Erik stopped midway to the door, surprised to hear her voice again.

"I wasn't meaning for me to teach you that is something you must do yourself."

"Please, I will try really hard. I can't do it alone; I hardly know where to start."

"I don't think I am qualified for the task my dear." He replied without turning around. Christine walked closer to him, wondering why she had just asked him to train her and hoping that he would comply.

"You know how to play beautiful music, and someone who can play such a beautiful song must know something about singing."

Erik stood there for a long time, contemplating her request. He hardly knew anything about teaching. He knew that he was an impatient person, and that she really had to want to do this. But did he want to sacrifice his privacy, his time to train a mere girl? True she had a love for music, but how deep did that love run?

"Tomorrow, be here at 5'o'clock. No later, no earlier. Tell no one that you are coming up here either. Is that understood?" He said turning to face her. A wide grin spread across her face as she nodded her head. "Now don't get your hopes up too high, tomorrow is only a trial round. If your voice sounds like a goat beyond repair then I can not teach you. Is that understood?" Nodding her head silently they stood gazing at each other for a minute before Erik disappeared around the corner.

Christine slowly walked back to her room and climbed in to bed making sure to not wake up Meg. Pulling the covers up to her chin she giggled softly to herself. She was excited; she was going to learn how to sing. Something her father taught her to do along time ago. She hoped by doing this then she would some how be able to let go of the memory of her father. She was pleased that Mr. Destler, if she remembered his name correctly, had accepted her request. He was a peculiar man, just as Meg said. The mask that covered one side of his face made him seem all more mysterious. He was very handsome too she thought. She couldn't believe that she had asked him to train her voice. Before she knew it she had just shouted out the question. Christine was kind of frightened too; stories of his temper came flooding back. He was frightening when he was angry, it make her shiver from the inside out when she thought of the way his eyes gleamed with venom. She would just have to make sure not to get him upset with her. Closing her eyes Christine nodded off into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

**Review time! Please review and tell me what you think, the more reviews the faster I will update. Next time will be the actual lesson, so prepare yourselves for more Erik and Christine. **


	10. Devoted Student?

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they make me soo happy you have no idea. Don't have much to say, I am hoping to get another chapter out by the end of this week because finals are fast approaching.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, not even a good enough voice to attract the phantom's attentions, sad days.**

_Devoted Student?_

Christine could hardly wait for the evening to come. She kept asking Meg what time it was, which was getting rather annoying. Practice seemed to go by extra slow and not only that, but Christine was having a very hard time keeping up.

"Christine!" Madame Giry scolded for the fourth time that morning, "If you do not start to shape up then I am going to have to ask you to stay longer after practice. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madame," Trying harder this time to get the steps right she fell into line, hoping that she wouldn't have to remain behind. That would be catastrophic if she was at all late for her lesson.

"Christine, what is wrong with you this morning?" Whispered Meg as her mother showed them a new step.

"Nothing, I just don't think I got enough sleep is all."

"No talking," Madame Giry glared at the two girls her temper waning thin. "Christine come forward please. Since you seem so bent on chattering and daydreaming today why don't you show us what I have just demonstrated."

Christine's face went deathly white, she had no clue what had just occurred. Stepping shyly forward she looked back at Meg who mouthed an apology.

"Alright Christine why don't you go ahead and demonstrate for the class for us."

Nodding her head in submission, she tried to think of anything to do but nothing would come to mind.

"Well…is there a problem?"

"I…I didn't see the steps."

"I see, this is not a charity case my child I require each and every one of you to work and work hard. When you wake up in the morning your time belongs to me. You will pay attention and try your best to learn the steps. I will not tolerate slothful behavior. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded their head in compliance. "Alright then, Christine take your place back in line and we will try this again."

Once practice was over Madame Giry called Christine over to speak with her.

"Christine your head seemed to be in the clouds today, is there something on your mind?"

"No, I just had a hard time sleeping. That is all."

"Very well don't let it happen again. I will let you go this time but if you fail to do your best then there will be consequences, is that understood?"

"Yes" Sagging her head she went to go and change her shoes by Meg, relieved that all she got was a scolding.

"Are you ready to go?" Meg asked standing over Christine who was sitting on the floor.

"Go?"

"Yes silly remember we always go and explore right after practice."

Christine mentally kicked herself, she forgot all about that. It was quarter to five already and she could not risk being late.

"I am kind of tired and I think I am just going to walk around a bit."

"Alright I will come with you."

"NO! Um, I mean no thank you. Please I would much rather go alone." Looking down at the floor she hoped that Meg wouldn't press too hard for information.

"Are you sure you are alright Christine? You have been acting very strange."

"Yes I am sorry I just need time to think."

"Well if you need to talk to anyone I am here." Christine nodded her head and watched as her friend walked away. Once she was out of sight she hurried and changed her clothes. Rushing up the forbidden hallway as she had deemed it she smoothed out her dress before knocking on the door. When she heard no sound she grew puzzled. She was pretty certain that it was almost five which is when they had their lesson.

"You are a few minutes early." A deep voice said from behind. Spinning around Christine swallowed as she looked up into her teachers eyes. He had just come out of the opposite door and was dressed as always in the finest clothes of black. "Come." he commanded.

She followed him into the room, a little unsure of herself. He sat down at the piano and turned to see if she was still following him.

"Stand right here by the piano, what would you like me to play?"

Christine thought for a moment, she hadn't sung in a long time and couldn't remember any songs. "Well…I don't really remember any songs too well sir, how about Memory?"

Erik nodded his head in agreement and started playing. Closing her eyes Christine tried not to get too lost in the sound of the piano. Taking a deep breath she began to sing.

_Midnight - not a sound from the pavement.  
Has the moon lost her memory  
She is smiling alone.  
In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet,  
And the wind begins to moan._

Memory - all alone in the moonlight.  
I can smile at the old days,  
I was beautiful then.  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was.  
Let the memory live again.  
Every street light seems to beat a fatalistic warning.  
Someone mutters and the streetlamp gutters,  
and soon it will be morning.

Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise.  
I must think of a new life,  
And I mustn't give in.  
When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too,  
And a new day will begin.

Burnt out ends of smokey days,  
the stale cold smell of morning.  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over,  
another day is dawning.

Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun.  
If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is.  
Look, a new day has begun.

Once she finished her song Erik tried not to let his amazement show. He had never heard such a sound before. True her voice was a bit raw, but nothing that couldn't be polished. It was indescribable, the way she sang each note you could almost hear the words come to life. She had a passion for music, that much he could tell.

Christine looked at Erik in anticipation, trying to read the expression on his face. It was just a blank stare which she had hoped was a good sign. She didn't want to seem noisy or forward but the suspense was killing her.

"How was I Monsieur?" she asked softly. Erik looked up at her realizing he hadn't spoken since she stopped singing.

"Your voice has potential, I think I could manage. But it will be a lot of work." He said indifferently.

"Of course, I understand completely."

"I must lay out some rules before we may continue though. First off I must make sure that you are serious. I don't want a student who thinks that this is only for whenever she deems it convenient to work. I don't want any arguments either, when I say to do something you do it. I am the tutor and I will be treated with the utmost respect. We will hold practice everyday at five, do not be late." He warned, "Is this suitable for you?"

"Well I was just wondering if perhaps we could have lessons at 6 instead of 5 because I would like to spend time with my friend and I…"

"No, out of the question," Erik interjected, "Did I not explicitly say that I want you to absolutely serious about this. This is not something that can be negotiated and spending time with Little Giry is not a good enough reason to change times."

"Yes sir."

"Very good, now that we have that out of the way then we can begin. Your posture is all wrong and you don't breathe quite right." Erik stood up from his seat and pulled her shoulders back and tilted her chin up. They didn't get to anymore singing that evening but they got a lot accomplished. Christine didn't think she could remember all the things M. Destler told her to do but she felt the happiest that she had in a long time.

**Review time! Review time! That song was from Cats by the way so I do not own that either. Next time more lessons with Erik, and it will have a little more action in it.**


	11. A New Friendship

**Author's Note: I am sorry it took so long to update this story. I had finals and then I just never got around to it. Don't worry I will have the next chapter up sooner, way sooner. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I wanted to get it out before Christmas. Thank you for all the reviews, they gave me a little extra push to updating this story.**

**Disclaimer: Reading the Phantom of the Opera again for about the zillionth time, and I am once again convinced that there was an actual Phantom that haunted the Opera House so long ago. But sadly I do not own anything from the phantom, nor can I time travel.**

_A New Friendship_

It had been several months now since Christine had started her voice lessons with Monsieur Destler. That was the time of day she looked forward to most. That is when she felt the most alive; doing what her father always dreamed she would do. It was the connection she had waited for ever since he passed on.

Meg had eventually found out that she was being tutored by the M. Destler. When she did find out she was very upset. She was afraid for her friend because of the stories she heard about him. Her mother had always warned her about disturbing him, which Meg never did. Christine assured Meg that he was very nice as long as she did as she was told. Which didn't give Meg much comfort but she eventually came to terms with the fact that Christine was getting lessons from the mysterious man. Christine didn't want anyone else to know about these lessons and swore Meg to secrecy. Little did either of them know, was that Madame Giry already knew and had for sometime.

Christine quickly changed her shoes and her outfit before hurrying to her lessons. Stepping into the long hallway, it always surprised her on how quiet it was down there. Knocking softly on the door she waited for a response before entering.

Erik sat on the piano bench scribbling in some notes. Once the door opened he glanced briefly at Christine before turning back to his work. Christine went to go and stand next to the piano to wait for Erik to finish.

"Is that a new song that you are working on Monsieur Destler?" Erik made no response to her inquiry; he didn't even look at her. Christine looked back at the sheet of music not surprised he didn't answer her questions, he never did.

'I have something new for you to sing today Christine," Erik stated, while putting the music he was working on away and pulling out a new piece of music. Christine's eyes widened when he handed her the piece.

"This…this was my Father's favorite song. My Mother use to sing it all the time. He told me that she would sing it to me when I was a baby. That is why he wanted me to sing so much was because my Mother was such a talented woman… You know my Father once spoke of an angel of music. He said that one day I would be visited by the angel of music and I would be able to sing just like her."

"You were very fond of your Father?" Christine looked up at her teacher nodding her head silently. His voice had changed tones and was so kind and gentle; she had forgotten how tender he could really be.

"You are kind of like that angel of music." She continued on carefully.

"I am no angel," His voice returning its harsh and cynical nature.

"You are an angel to me."

"Well that just shows you how much you don't know." Christine looked away quickly trying not the let the tears show. What he said had hurt her deep but she didn't want him to see how much it hurt. Erik did see the tears glistening in her eyes. He sighed he didn't mean to so cruel. Sometimes his words just slipped from his mouth without his meaning to. He felt uncomfortable when people were being kind to him the only way to shake that awkward feeling was to insult them. "Your Father seems like a wonderful gentleman." He added to change the subject and hopefully make her feel better.

Suddenly her lip began to quiver more, and Christine couldn't stop the flow of tears that streamed down her face. She didn't really know why she was crying but she felt very foolish. Erik didn't know what to do. He couldn't understand why she was crying he was just trying to be nice. Bringing his gloved hand to rest on her shoulder he offered her the only comfort he knew how to give. In one motion Christine turned toward him and buried her face in his chest. Erik stiffened at her embrace and was at a complete loss as to what to do next. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Soon the sobbing that racked her small frame ceased and Christine drew back from his embrace feeling the loss of his warmth immediately. Wiping her eyes she smiled slightly to let him know that she was alright.

"Sorry, I don't know why I was crying."

"Perhaps we should cancel lessons for today."

"No I am alright now, I want to sing." Erik looked at her wearily before shaking his head.

"I think I have been pushing you too hard. You need some sleep."

Christine opened her mouth to argue but stopped when she realized he was right. Nodding her head in defeat she began to walk to the door.

"Good-night Monsieur Destler."

"Call me Erik, please." He said softly. Christine smiled happily feeling better than she had moments before.

"Good-night Erik." She said before slipping from the room. After that moment things were different. Christine couldn't explain what it was. But Erik seemed a little kinder to her and she felt that she had gained a friend. Not only a tutor but someone she could talk to and who would listen and understand some of the pain that was in her heart.

**I don't know if this chapter was at all corny or sappy at all or not. Review and tell me what you thought. I wanted them to kind of be friends and such. No real romance yet for them because Christine is still young and I wanted them to be friends first. Review Please!**


	12. What is this Feeling?

**Author's Note: So I am a crappy writer for not updating sooner like I said I would. Just with the break I began to be very lazy, more so than I usually am. I didn't update at all and I am terribly sorry. But now I have just finished one of my stories and I will have more time to write this one. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing for putting up my horrible updating skills. Well enough of my ramblings and on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sadly but I will be willing to bargain all I own for the Phantom.**

_What is this Feeling?_

Christine was lying in her bed wide awake. She couldn't close her eyes, she felt too restless. She knew why she couldn't sleep. Tonight marked the eve of her Father's death. This night she felt especially alone. Erik had cancelled their lessons because he had some business that needed to be attended to. She never told him exactly when her Father died; if she had Christine was certain that he would have been with her this night. She couldn't believe that it had almost been ten years since her Father passed on and only three since she meet Erik. Her lessons gave her hope and filled her with a sense of security and belonging. Never before had she felt so comforted when she was with Erik.

Of course it wasn't all cakes and cookies. Erik was a hard person to please. Christine was finding it more and more difficult to please him. She wanted to hear his praise so very dearly but he would not bestow it. She wondered if she really didn't have the talent. If perhaps her voice wasn't good enough but Erik was just too good a friend to tell her. Sighing to herself, Christine turned over in bed into a more comfortable position. She let the tears slide down her cheek, wanting her Father's comforting arms to surround her.

Getting up quietly, Christine donned her robbed and headed down to the little chapel inside the opera house. The floors were cold beneath her feet, sending unwanted chills up her spine. She never realized how eerie the opera house was at night when no one was about. Kneeling down she lit a lone candle for her deceased Father and started to pray. Her prayers were first silent but soon turned to pleads to her Father.

"I miss you so Papa, will I ever feel complete again? I have been doing wonderfully since Erik came into my life but he is not here and I feel so very alone. What am I suppose to do without you? I…I want to hear your voice again, just one more time." Bowing her head Christine began to cry. The soft tears soon turned to wracking sobs.

"Christine…Christine…" The angelic voice floated through the air. Christine stopped her sobbing and looked around her momentarily shocked.

"Father?"

"Hush child, don't cry." Christine stood up and wiped her face, recognizing that voice.

"Erik…Where are you?" Suddenly a shape came out of the dark and slowly walked toward her. Without thinking Christine fell into his arms and felt his comforting embrace after a few moments. Slowly he gently stroked her hair to calm her quaking heart.

"I am sorry, you must think me weak." Her muffled voice said quietly.

"No, no not at all child." He soothed with his voice, "I did not know that today was such a trying day for you. I did not know until I was informed by Madame Giry."

"I did not tell you because I always face this day alone."

"You never have to be alone child, never."

Christine smiled once again feeling like her old self. It was still hard for her but now that Erik was here she felt so much better. Backing from his embrace she took his hand gently into her own. Erik glanced down at their linked hands, still surprised at how easily she gave out affection. He slowly led her back to her room and helped her into bed. Wiping her fresh tears Erik began to back away till Christine's hand stopped him.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" Nodding his head Erik began to sing a soft lullaby till he knew she was sleeping. Satisfied Erik left the room and headed back home.

He walked the empty streets lost in his thoughts. He sometimes just stayed at the opera house instead of coming home but he had told his mother that he would be home tonight. Although it was rather late and he doubted she would be up he still returned. He always returned when he needed a friendly face. Being with M. Lefevre today had caused him to have a headache. He couldn't stand the man and knew that something was up. There was something going on and he wasn't telling Erik anything. He had been threatening him the past few days but that didn't seem to change anything.

Erik knew that the only reason why he was hired was because M. Lefevre was afraid of him and because M. Lefevre was friends with his Mother. He also knew that when he hired Erik he had no intention of letting Erik to do anything. Just make him believe that he was doing something. Of course Erik was not stupid, and lucky for the manager Erik found he could influence the opera house by other means.

He was tired of not being taken seriously. Erik knew that he could do a far better job than any other man at running the opera house. Of course he had his friends that he could count on but that could only get him so far. Erik knew what people whispered about him in the halls, he also knew what M. Lefevre was saying when he thought Erik wasn't listening. They called him a freak, lunatic and a monster. M. Lefevre on many occasions would invite friends back to his office, there he would manage to get drunk and make fun of the little opera ghost, which is the name he had given Erik.

It was enough to drive someone mad. Not only was he being played for a fool but he was also being pushed aside and used. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He had been at the opera house way to long to see himself pushed aside. If it hadn't been for him the opera house would have gone out of business long ago. Erik made sure the customers received a wonderful performance, well not the extent that he would have liked but it was sufficient enough. Also little to M. Lefevre's notice Erik had taken it upon himself to balance the opera house's check book. He had been surprised to see how many debts the manager had gotten himself into. After several months the red marks turned to green. Of course Erik had used some unusual methods to produce the desired results. He had tweaked the ledger to make Lefevre believe he didn't have as much as he really did. Which in turn he increased the prices for admission and didn't spend quite so much. Also Erik had found that some people owed the opera house some money so Erik called in those debts.

Still all that he had done had gone unnoticed by practically everyone. He was certain if it hadn't been for Christine he would have gone mad with the idiocy of some of the management in the opera house. Christine had been a ray of light in his bleak, monotonous life. He never knew that such a small child could find such a permanent place in his heart. Of course Erik was becoming more aware of the fact that Christine was no longer a child. She was no longer the fourteen year old girl who had come waltzing into his music room asking for lessons. Ever day Erik could see her womanly figure taking shape and her behavior was becoming more sophisticated. Although she could be rather naive at times her childlike attitude was endearing. He just wished he could do something to ease the pain of her Father's death. By the time he reached his home Erik was smiling pleasantly to himself without even realizing it.

Erik headed to his room but was momentarily distracted from a light in the kitchen. Changing directions he peeked inside to see his mother's head in her arms asleep on the table. He gently shook her so she would awaken. Rubbing her eyes it took Madeline a moment to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry Mother, I did not mean to stay as long as I did. I had some things that needed to be taken care of. I didn't know that you would be up waiting for me."

"No…I guess I am….not entirely up…or awake," she said in-between yawns, "I guess we will have to plan on another day. You get so busy these days Erik I hardly ever see you."

"I am sorry, do not worry I shall not neglect you in the future."

Madeline smiled slightly and patted her son on the arm before making her way to her room. Erik soon followed suit and made his way to his room where he hoped he would get some sleep for the evening.

-o-

Christine walked the halls of the opera house aimlessly. Madame Giry had given her that day off from practice so she could mourn the death of her Father. Although Christine didn't know if she appreciated that kindness or not because now she had nothing to do but to think of her Father. She wanted to visit his grave today but she didn't want to go alone. Without thinking her feet walked to Erik's hall and down to his door.

Christine found herself staring at it not sure what to do. Before she could knock however a man's voice crept up behind her scaring her immensely.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" Christine whirled around and clutched her chest in fright but soon calmed herself when she saw who it was.

"You gave me a fright Erik."

"Sorry I have a tendency to do that."

"I…was wondering if you were busy today." She asked hopefully.

"Well that would depend on what you had in mind."

"I wanted to visit my Father's grave but I didn't want to go alone. I…well I had thought that perhaps you could come because…I don't feel the pain of his parting as strong when you are with me." Her voice dropping to a low whisper near the end of her request but not so soft as to have Erik miss what she said.

"I would be delighted to go with you. Just let me grab something and I will meet you out by the stables." Christine's face broke into a grateful smile which caused Erik to smile slightly in return.

Christine didn't have to wait long for Erik to come. It looked like he was carrying something but Christine couldn't figure out what it was. Climbing up in the open carriage, Erik got up in the drivers seat and drove off. The journey to the graveyard was made in silence but Christine didn't care for she welcomed the peace and quiet.

Once there Erik helped her down from the carriage and followed her in to her father's grave. He watched as she kneeled down and begun to pray silently. When silent tears began to fall that is when Erik decided to bring out the violin he brought. Soon the magical sweet sound of the violin filled the air. Christine closed her eyes and imagined her Father next to her playing. Opening her mouth Christine began to sing alone with the violin as she had done so many times with her Father.

When the music ceased and faded off into the distance Christine finally filled whole again. She couldn't explain the feeling that was swelling in her breast, her heart no longer carried the pain it once had. Sometimes in the past the pain would fade but it was always there. Now it had seemed to disappear and a new feeling had taken its place, one she couldn't quite place.

"You sang well Christine, far more so than you ever do." Erik's tender voice floated through the air and reached Christine's ear. She blushed at his praise, happy to have finally received some. He rarely told her how well she was doing and would always point out her faults. Now as he bestowed his praise Christine felt a warm fuzzy feeling creep up upon her, this is the praise she had been striving for for a long time.

"Thank you," She said quietly, getting up and giving her teacher a brief hug. It was then at that moment that Erik realized that he cared for Christine more than he would like to admit. He would do anything for her, as long as she was happy. That realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he couldn't move or breathe for fear that the feeling would go away. When Christine turned to see if he was following, her face spread into a warm smile; Erik felt his heart melt at such a beautiful face. Slowly he followed her back to the carriage not sure how to act around her with his new feelings. For Erik knew that he could not live without his dear sweet angel, however, he also wondered if she could live without him.

**Well how was that chapter? Christine is all grown up into a woman and Erik has seemed to have noticed that she is no longer a child. Although I think he will continue to treat her as one sometimes because that is just his nature. Next time the plot thickens, with some added characters, not entirely new because you have all heard of them. Review please and tell me what you think!**


	13. New Managment

**Author's Note: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are awesome. I am so happy that you love the story so much, it makes me very happy. And thanks to those who read and don't review, I love you too (not in the mushy way, no eww) But you should really review because everyone is doing it. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Money for the Own Phantom Fund? Please donate because I am hoping by the end of this week to have enough, do you think I will? Do you think they will sell?**

_New Management_

M. Lefevre sighed wearily to himself, knowing that Erik was to walk through the door any minute. He didn't want to deal with this problem but he decided he had put it off far too long. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted M. Lefevre to the arrival of Erik. Without waiting for a response Erik marched through the door with a grim look upon his face.

"What is this about Monsieur?"

"Well, I…have some news Erik." He said nervously, finding himself sweating also. "I have decided to retire. And well I have sold the opera house to two gentlemen…"

"WHAT!" Erik interrupted without letting the current manager finish his statement.

"I have sold the opera house." M. Lefevre cowered, trying to sound brave but failing.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! I AM NOT A FOOL." Erik's eyes flashed with anger as he stood up to a frightening stature. "What I am saying is why have you SOLD, the opera house? What not give the management to ME?"

"Well it is complicated, and…"

"I do not see the complications sir. I am far more suited for the job. Besides you knew that I wanted the position and yet you have deliberately ignored my request."

"Erik, see here, I have done all that you asked me to do. I gave you a job at the opera house and I think I have put up with a fair amount. Now I want to retire and so I have given up my position to some very fine gentlemen which I am sure they will appreciate any input you have to share."

"I WILL NOT BE TOSSED ASIDE ANY LONGER MONSUIER; YOU WILL GIVE ME THE OPERA HOUSE!"

"I WILL NOT LET MY OPERA HOUSE GO TO SOME FREAK!" M. Lefevre's eyes went wide when he realized what he just confessed to, however it was too late to take it back. Erik was shocked for a moment and then his face grew dark and in one motion had his hand around Lefevre's neck.

"A _freak! _So that is why you never wanted me to do anything around here. I thought it had something to do with that, but no one! No one disobeys me." Erik hissed

"P-p-please…can't breath." M. Lefevre gasped for breath thinking that this was the end. Erik jerked him fiercely before throwing him to the floor.

"You will regret this day Monsieur, for I will haunt you as long as you live."

M. Lefevre lay on the floor clutching his neck truly afraid of Erik now. He wouldn't waste anytime leaving this cursed place; he just hoped that Erik wasn't serious in his threat.

Erik stormed back to his office in rage. Slamming the door shut he took his anger out on his furniture turning over his desk. Hitting his fist against the wall he sunk down to the floor emotionally drained from the afternoon's events. Looking at his hands he realized what he almost did a few moments ago. He wanted to kill M. Lefevre and he would have but an image of Christine appeared in his head at that moment. He didn't carry through with the execution but he could have done it with no hesitation and that is what scared him. Although he didn't want to admit it, the words Lefevre screamed hurt him deep. Sure he knew many people in the opera house that talked about him in the shadows. This was different; it had been a long time since he had been called a freak to his face. He remembered when the children use to tease him.

"_Look it is the freak! We don't want you here freak. Go find somewhere else to play or better yet go and drown yourself." The group of boys laughed at their little joke. Erik looked at them hopefully he, he wanted to play but knew that he would never be able to join in their game._

"_Weirdo, did your mommy make that mask for you? I bet she did because of your ugly face no one will want to look at you. I am surprised she even kept you around, I would have left you on the streets to die." Erik shuffled his feet nervously, it was always the same whenever he tried to play with them. He knew it wouldn't change but still he thought that perhaps it might. _

"_I hear his dad couldn't stand the sight of him and that is why he left. He didn't want a monster for a son."_

_Erik's little eyes starting filling with tears, they always did when he thought of his dad. Turning around he started heading back home. All of a sudden a rock hit him in the head and knocked him to the floor. Grabbing the back of his head he felt the warm, wet substance flowing from the open wound. Standing up he began to run as more rocks came pelting at him. This wasn't the first, even some parents threw objects at him when they saw his face. They were afraid of what was different his mother always told him. He didn't want to be different; he wanted to be like them. He wanted to be normal._

Erik had many memories like those, some worse than others. Sometimes he wouldn't tell his mother about it. She would always be so worried. He would keep his feelings hidden till he couldn't hide them any longer. That is why he had such a temper. Now, however things were different. He did have some friends but they haven't seen his face. The truth was Erik was afraid of people, he was afraid of not being accepted. It turns out he was right, he couldn't trust anyone. Eventually they would turn on him, once they knew his true face and even those who didn't. They would still want him gone. Clenching his fists Erik decided then and there that he would have his revenge. He would have it on all those people who abused him, and refused him. He would let them suffer as he had to suffer; after all it was only fair.

-o-

Later that evening Erik met Christine for her voice lessons. He was still in a pretty foul mood but was going to try his hardest not to let it show. Guiding her through some exercises he managed to only yell at her twice, which Erik thought was pretty good. However, Christine could tell that something was the matter with her tutor. He did have a habit of correcting her sometimes rather harshly but today was different. She could sense his darkened demeanor the moment she walked in the room. It only seemed to darken more as the evening progressed. She wondered if it was something she had done or if something else was on his mind.

"We will move on to your lesson now, for it seems we will get nowhere else with these blasted exercises."

"Erik…is something wrong?" Erik turned around sharply and glared at her wishing that she wouldn't see through him so easily.

"No" He answered sharply causing Christine to jump at the harshness of his voice.

"You can tell me, I will listen."

"What is the use you will not understand." His voice was growing tired; he just wanted to shut the world out at the moment.

"How would you know if you don't try, perhaps I will understand."

"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND! You are just a naïve child." Erik stormed out of the room and leaving a ruffled Christine behind. She didn't know if she should cry or not. She felt the tears welling up but she tried ever so hard to force them down. She wasn't hurt that he yelled at her but the words he said had cut deep. She didn't want to be a naïve child; she wanted to be someone he could trust. The fact that he only saw her as a child hurt her. She wanted him to be her friend and trust her more than anything. She considered herself grown up, at least she felt that way.

Slowly walking out of the room she shuffled back down the hall. Not really wanting to go back to the dormitories she began to walk the halls of the opera house. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the man rounding the corner sharply until it was too late. Running right into him Christine almost fell over but the young man was quick and grabbed her arms to steady her fall.

"I am sorry I didn't see…"

"Christine?" The young man interrupted her apology. Looking up at her companion she recognized him from somewhere. It didn't take long to realize that the man standing before her was in fact her childhood sweet heart.

"Raoul?"

**Dun dun dun, he is here! (I did have the fop but my roommate made me change that, she thinks he is adorable and doesn't like the name of fop hehe) What will happen now that Erik has revenge on his mind? Will Christine and Raoul rekindle their relationship from long ago or will Erik fight for Christine. What will happen when the new managers come in? Find out and read on…… Anywho thanks for reading and please leave a review, they give me such encouragement. And the more encouragement I have the faster I will write my chapters.**


	14. Dim Situations

**Author's Note: I am so happy because of my wonderful reviewers :throws cookies to all who reviewed: thanks again for the wonderful reviews I think I might be getting a big head with all this praise, Hehe anyway sorry it took a little longer to post this chapter. I was trying to figure out exactly how I wanted this to go. I have a pretty good idea but I hadn't planned out all the details.**

**Disclaimer: I saved every cent I had but they told me that I could not buy the Phantom nor could I buy Gerard Butler, I think I might Punjab someone. grrr**

_Dim Situations_

"Raoul?"

"Christine, I never thought that I would see you again." The two friends smiled at each other happy to have found one another. "Look at you, you're all grown up. You look beautiful." He complimented extracting a blush from Christine.

"Thank you. You haven't turned out so bad yourself." Indeed she mused, he was very handsome. "What are you doing in the opera house though?"

"I guess you have not heard; I am the new patron. What about you, do you perform here?"

"New managers you said?" She asked forgetting his other question entirely.

"Yes, I suppose you haven't heard. I think they will be here tomorrow to tour the opera house. I just came ahead to look around."

"That explains his peculiar attitude." Christine muttered to herself forgetting she had company.

"Who's attitude? Christine are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes sorry Raoul I forgot you were here. I have to go." She rushed passed him before he could protest. She hurried back to the hallway and knocked on Erik's door. When she received no response she opened the door slowly. Finding it empty, her heart sunk. She knew how important it was to Erik that he one day became manager. He had spoken of it on many occasions and to now have it passed on to someone else must have been heart breaking. She just hoped he wasn't doing anything drastic in his agitated state knowing how fierce his temper could be.

Slowly she made it back to her room thinking of the encounter with Raoul and what this would mean to her. She also worried for Erik's sanity, wondering how he was holding up.

-o-

Erik watched in the shadows as the new managers were being shown the opera house. He felt the anger rising in his chest. Clenching his fists tightly he just watched as the men who stole his position looked around admiring the architecture of his opera house. M. Lefevre had on a high collar shirt and seemed very agitated. At least he had caused one person to become nervous, Erik mused. It wasn't enough however; M. Lefevre wasn't the person he should be worried about now. It was M. Firmin and M. Andre that concerned him now.

"Why are you retiring again sir?" Monsieur Andre asked, wondering why anyone wanted to give up such a magnificent place.

"It is complicated Monsieur, but I think the biggest reason is for my health. If you will continue to follow me this way I will show you where the performances are to be held." The trio moved along the hall followed by the shadow. "In fact gentleman, in two weeks time the opera house shall be performing Hannibal. So you have acquired it just at the perfect time so you can get situated and used to everything before your first performance."

A grim smile crossed Erik's face; it was because of him that they were performing this opera at all. M. Lefevre had a habit of performing the same thing over and over again. It was only recently that he had convinced M. Lefevre to perform something other than Aida and Don Giovanni. Erik was sure that the only reason why M. Lefevre had kept doing the same performances was the fact that Carlotta's brain was too small to learn new pieces. Just then Erik had an idea, a marvelous plan to not only get Christine on stage and Carlotta off but allow him to slowly manipulate the new managers. Hurrying back to his office Erik began to work on his plan immediately; there was no way he was going to fail. The opera house would be his or there would be hell to pay.

-o-

Christine watched carefully as Erik shuffled through some music sheets, looking for an opportune time to bring up the new management.

"Here, we will be starting something new today." Erik gave her some music, causing her eyes to go wide.

"This is the score from Hannibal."

"Yes and you will be learning it, for you will be performing in it."

"But…Carlotta, she is the lead."

"She won't be the lead in this performance if I have anything at all to do with it. Now begin."

"But Erik, the new managers"

"I said begin." His voice turning menacing, Christine knew better than to disobey that voice. Nodding her head meekly she turned away from the piano so she couldn't see his angry glare. They worked harder than they had in a long time. Christine tried her very best, knowing that Erik was very serious about her performing. Although she wasn't quite sure how he was going to pull it off. Then again Erik was always full of surprises.

"NO! You are not trying hard enough Christine."

"Sorry," She managed to mumble, realizing her thoughts had carried her away.

"Well sorry won't prepare you for the lead now will it? Now start from the top and this time look at the notes." Nodding her head once more Christine turned back to the page in front of her. She couldn't remember when Erik had been so harsh. She hoped that it was because of the new management and not something she had done. Putting her heart into the song she tried to imagine herself on stage. Closing her eyes she saw the swarms of people in front of her. She suddenly felt very hot and very faint. Erik saw her swoon out of the corner of his eye. He was up in a flash and caught her before she fell to the ground.

Erik cursed his stupidity, he had one goal in mind and that was preparing Christine for the performance. He knew he was being too hard on her but he had pent up anger that had to come out. However his little angel did not deserve his wrath. Cradling her in his arms he smoothed back her hair as her eyes fluttered open.

"I am sorry Christine, I... I was too hard on you I shouldn't have pushed you so."

"No shh, you needn't apologize. I know how much this position meant to you and now not to have it." Erik smiled softly at the girl in his arms, she was indeed a saint. Suddenly the realization of their situation hit him full in the face. Her warm soft body pressed against his, how he longed to hold her forever. Feeling very embarrassed and flustered he carefully stood her up still bracing her by holding on to her forearm.

"We have worked long enough I think and now you should be getting to bed."

"Yes, I am very tired," She smiled up at him and slowly made her way to the door. Upon reaching it she turned around and addressed him once more. "Don't worry Erik everything will turn out in the end, you'll see."

A sad smile crossed his face as she exited the room, "Yes dear Christine it will turn out in the end. However I shall make sure it is the end that I want and no one shall stand in my way."

**REVIEW TIME! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, it just seemed like a really good stopping point. But I will have the next chapter up shortly, and that is when some more action occurs…..what will happen next….can anyone guess?**

**So thanks again for the reviews, I am so glad that you guys like this story.**


	15. For Erik

**Author's Note: See I told you I would update soon. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I am so glad that you guys like the story, it makes me so happy. **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own a thing, which is really depressing. Although Michael Crawford was in my dream which was very awesome.**

_For Erik_

Carlotta looked over her shoulder once more feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Licking her lips she continued onward down the empty corridor. She wondered where everyone was, she didn't like being alone. Increasing her speed she felt sure she heard footsteps behind her. Stopping her pace, she listened intently but could not hear a sound. Carlotta felt her palms begin to sweat; rubbing them against her dress she began to walk again. Then there was the sound again, footsteps mirroring her own. Halting once again she looked around, playing nervously with the folds of her skirt.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me," She whispered to no one in particular.

"I assure you Madame that your mind is not," Carlotta's eyes went wide at hearing the unknown voice speak right into her ear. Letting out a shriek Carlotta didn't wait to see who the voice belonged to. Running down the hall she was certain she could hear a low laugh. Turning the corner sharply, Carlotta's get away was cut short when she ran right into Monsieur Firmin, one of the new managers.

"Goodness woman watch where you…" Firmin stopped in mid sentence upon realizing who accosted him. "Oh Carlotta, I am sorry I didn't see you there."

"Ee is after me, ee is after me. Oh save me, save me," She cried near hysteria throwing herself in the manager's arms. Taken aback M. Firmin hardly knew what to do.

"Madame please control yourself!"

"I shall be killed!"

"What are you taking of? What is this madness?"

"De Ghost!" Carlotta stated dramatically placing her hand upon her forehead feeling faint.

Suddenly the pair was joined M. Andre, Mme Giry and Piangi.

"What is going on here? Monsieur Firmin what have you done?" M. Andre asked seeing the hysterical Carlotta who had run to Piangi the moment she saw him.

"I have not done anything! I was just walking when…"

"Ee is going to murder me, save me save me!" Carlotta sobbed interrupting Firmin.

"That is what she was rambling about when she ran into me. It seems she has scared herself half to death."

"Who is going to kill you Madame?" M. Andre asked carefully so as not to upset their Diva.

"De Ghost monsieur, de Ghost who else? Ooohhh," Carlotta collapsed in Piangi's arms, who in turn gave the managers a dirty look.

"Silence!" Madame's Giry voice scolded, "There is no ghost in the opera house, never has been. I suggest we move on to rehearsals. The performance is only three days away."

"She is right, this is madness," M. Firmin agreed, eager to set this bizarre episode behind him.

Before returning on stage Carlotta insisted she be led to her dressing room to collect herself. Once inside she shut the door firmly and looked around. Just as she feared there was a note awaiting her. She had tried to ignore the first note but now the voice; it was all too much. Opening up the letter she was not surprised to find that it contained the same message as before. It threatened her to resign, and told her that a disaster would occur if she decided to perform in the upcoming opera. She was terrified to say the least; this was her life she was risking. Never had she had to deal with something like this. She couldn't decide if she should confront the managers or just ignore it, after all what could they do.

Gathering herself she headed back to the stage where she knew she would be appreciated. Little did she know of the shadow that followed close behind her.

"Ah good Carlotta is back now we may begin rehearsals," M. Reyer waved everyone to their places and began the music. Watching from the sides the managers smiled at each other happy that everything was working out. After a few minutes they decided to leave. They were just out of sight when a shriek was heard on stage. Rushing back they were greeted by a very unhappy Carlotta who had just been knocked down by a falling set.

"What is going on here? What has happened? Carlotta are you alright?" M. Firmin rushed to the diva's side to see what he could do.

"No!" She pouted pushing him away, "NO! I quit!"

"What! You can't do that…the performance."

"It is de ghost, ee will kill me. Bye bye I am really leaving," The managers watched as their star left the stage with a very determined look on her face. Suddenly the world was looking very bleak.

"We are ruined Firmin! What will we do? The performance is only a few days away…and…and…"

"Christine Daae can sing it sir." Both managers jumped at the voice, turning to see Erik coming from the shadows. They had only met him recently and frankly didn't think very highly of him. His position and purpose at the opera house confused both of them. Why M. Lefevre kept him around was a mystery to them both and yet he stayed.

"Excuse me? She is just a dancer."

"Believe me sir she is ready for the position."

"Well…I"

"Why not give the girl a chance Andre," Firmin interjected seeing no alternative.

"Very well,"

Christine stood in the back watching the scene before her. She was shocked when Carlotta left and then when Erik appeared. He hardly ever appeared with so many people around. Now they were talking about her, she could feel her body going numb with nervousness. Suddenly she felt Meg pushing her toward the stage. Looking around she could tell that many here didn't think she could do it. Meg just smiled at her encouragingly and the managers looked annoyed. Her eyes finally rested on Erik's, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. His eyes were just empty holes and yet she could almost hear him in her mind, urging her forward. Closing her eyes she began to sing the song that M. Reyer suggested she sing to see if she could sing at all.

Raoul De Changy walked briskly up the steps of the opera house. He had a meeting with the managers and feared that he could be late. Suddenly he heard the sweetest sound coming from the auditorium. He knew that rehearsals were taking place but that sound. The voice was intoxicating and alluring. His feet began to move toward the sound without him even thinking about it. There on the stage stood a vision of beauty. He felt his heart contract and suddenly he knew at that moment that he would do anything for the woman on stage. He knew he could not live without that sweet face. Once she was finished singing, Raoul felt like he was soaring above the heavens. He couldn't hear anything but the song that his heart was singing. Forgetting about the meeting Raoul stumbled out of the opera house in a daze of pure bliss.

Madame Giry watched the girl singing and was very impressed. She often wondered how Erik was progressing with Christine. Although she didn't pry she couldn't help but note the way Erik was looking at her protégé. It had been some while since she found out that Erik was teaching Christine to sing but she saw no harm in it. Now however, she did not know what it was but suddenly she felt nervous. Madame Giry knew that the ghost Carlotta spoke of earlier wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. Erik knew what he wanted and got what he wanted. Sometimes it wasn't by the best means but he didn't harm anyone. Now things were getting out of hand. Erik had been turning to himself more and more. She was worried; worried that perhaps his wild fantasies might be getting out of hand. She didn't want to see anyone get hurt, especially Erik. For the look he bestowed upon Christine was not one from a tutor to a student but something more. She wondered if that feeling was mutual or just one sided. If it was one sided would Erik let her go, or would he do what he always did and find a way to keep her. This is what worried her the most, what lay in store for them in the future.

-o-

Christine stared into the mirror at her reflection. The last couple of days had been chaotic. She felt like she had gotten no rest. She was practicing harder than she had before, trying to figure out positions on the stage and her cues. She had hardly seen Erik these past couple of days and wondered what he had been doing. How she wished she could see a friendly face. This was the opening night, and Christine prayed she wouldn't fail her teacher.

A soft knock sounded on her door revealing Meg behind it. She smiled at her friend, as she gave her a quick hug.

"Oh Christine you look wonderful,"

"I don't feel wonderful,"

"Are you nervous?"

"More than nervous Meg, I can't do this. What if I forget everything I have learned?" Christine fidgeted with her gown, trying to suppress the tears.

"You will do fine; your voice is that of an angel. I never knew you could sing so beautifully."

"Do you really think I am that good?"

"Yes, now come it is about to start." Christine managed a small nod trying to keep her emotions under control. Meg gave her hand one last squeeze before disappearing into the crowd. Standing to the side she felt alone in the sea of performers. She felt like passing out right here and now, or throwing up all over the stage. Perhaps throwing up and then passing out. Suddenly a warm glove slipped around her hand. Turning she was greeted by the masked man who instantly set her heart at ease.

"I am so nervous Erik I don't know if I can do this."

"You can and you will. You will blow everyone away out there Christine. This is your moment to shine. Sing for your father, he would be very proud of you at this moment," Erik whispered back, before slipping back into the shadows that he came from. Christine smiled to herself. Indeed her father would be proud of her at this moment but tonight she would sing for Erik, not for her father but for the other important man in her life.

**REVIEW TIME! Please take the time to leave me a little something. I hope ya'll like the chapter, what will the next chapter hold in store for our characters? Read and find out!**


	16. Cakes Anyone?

1**Author Note: So sorry that it took me this long to update. My computer broke and so I am really sad so please review to make me happy: ). But since it is broken I wouldn't be able to update as quickly as possible, I will try. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, saddness. The Phantom can never ever be mine, how depressing**.

**Cakes Anyone?**

The performance was a success. The audience was wild with enthusiasm; they had never before heard such a performance as the one that they had just heard. It was by far the best that the Opera Populaire had produced, people were saying after ward. They all wanted to shake the new manager's hands and meet the new star of the show. Christine just smiled at her adoring fans and slipped past them. She was in a daze staring dreamily in her mirror when Madame Giry found her.

"Good heavens child, everyone is looking for you."

"Hmmm.." Christine turned to face Mme. Giry. Upon seeing her dreamy state, Mme. Giry face softened.

"You did an excellent job Christine. Erik is very pleased"

"He is! Oh I am glad; I was worried that perhaps I did not perform to the best of my abilities. He is always saying that I don't try hard enough"

"Yes I think he says that but he doesn't mean it. Come let us get you out of those clothes. We don't want them to get ruined if you will be performing tomorrow too"

"Will I?" Christine asked happily. She loved being on the stage. Although at the beginning she was nervous, once she forgot the crowd she found that she was having the most fun she had ever had.

"Yes I suppose you will, it won't always be like this, will it Madame Giry?"

Christine got up from her vanity and looked at her companion worriedly. Madame Giry studied the child for a moment and realized that Christine was indeed growing up. She had become very perceptive which might prove to be a very great thing later on.

"No Christine it won't," Madame Giry replied wearily."Carlotta will come back, she has the contract. You are just filling in momentarily. I think everyone realizes this except one."

"Erik," Christine finished softly, more to herself than anyone else. Biting her lower lip, she turned around to allowing Madame Giry to loosen her dress."Where is he Madame Giry?"

"What? Oh Erik, well I would presume he is in his office as he always is after every performance with his mother."

"His mother?" Christine slipped her gown off and hurried to change into a rather plain dress. Erik had only mentioned his mother a couple of times and Christine wanted to meet her. "Do you think she is still there now?"

"Yes I do believe she is. Hold still child". Madame Giry sighed in frustration as Christine fidgeted back and forth anxious to leave the room. "There, now all complete"

"Thank you," Christine smiled before rushing to the door. She smiled and nodded her head at everyone who greeted her or gave their congratulations. Finally she broke through the main throng of people and hurried along the corridor. She was just about to head upstairs where Erik resided when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Turning around she say Raoul waving to her as he rushed to her side.

"Christine I have been looking for you everywhere. You were fantastic." He smiled charmingly while taking her hand and bestowing a kiss upon it..

"Thank you Raoul, but I can't talk right now I have to..."

"I had no idea that you could sing like that," He continued not realizing he had interrupted her. "You truly sounded like an angel. We have yet still to catch up Christine as you promised."

Christine blushed slightly, not really remembering a promise of that kind. "Yes I suppose we still need to."

"Those were the happiest times of my life, when we played together as children. Don't you remember? "

"Yes how could I forget? You saved my red scarf from the sea".

"And you saved my sanity," He whispered softly,"For without your companionship I think life would be rather pointless."

Christine opened her mouth to speak but found once again she was lost for words. She had a feeling that Raoul was not only talking about when they were children but something else. She didn know what it was but somehow she kind of liked the idea.

"Come Christine I am going to take you to a celebration supper. Then we can talk all we want.", Grabbing her hand he began to drag her away from her destination. Realizing at once what was happening she shook his grasp away from hers.

"I can't Raoul,"

"Why not?", he laughed thinking that this was a game that his Christine was playing.

"Well I. . "

"You wait here then and I will go and call the carriage", Without waiting for a response he headed for the door.

"Raoul wait!", sighing in frustration Christine looked toward the stairs wondering what to do. After all Erik hadn said that she should come to him after her performance. Yet she could feel herself being drawn to him. She wanted to meet his mother but more importantly she wanted to see Erik. And yet there was this new feeling deep inside her that made her want to stay. She wanted to go to dinner and yet she didn't.

Squaring her shoulders she made her decision. Raoul would just have to wait with the dinner date and as for Erik, he was the one who needed her presence the most.

Glancing once more toward the door that Raoul disappeared to Christine made her way up the stairs. She felt slightly guilty that she would be leaving Raoul with no idea to where she had gone but then that was kind of his fault since he didn't listen to her to begin with.

Walking down the hallway Christine could hear muffled voices coming from the room across the place where her lessons were held. Stopping in front of the door Christine could feel her heart pounding, she didn't know why she was so nervous. Knocking quietly upon the door, Christine could hear the voices cease speaking for a moment before starting again. She wondered if they had heard her knocking or if she had knocked too softly. She was about to knock again when the door opened revealing a very surprised middle aged woman.

"Erik I think the door is for you," The woman said amused at the timid girl standing outside the room. Madeleine held the door open for Christine to enter. Glancing around the well furnished room, Christine's eyes came to rest upon Erik. She couldn't tell if he was pleased to see her or not.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me Erik?" Madeleine asked breaking their gaze.

"Oh yes, sorry Mother. Um, Christine this is my Mother, Madeleine. This is Christine." Erik fumbled through the introductions awkwardly, not sure if that was the proper way to introduce the two ladies.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Destler," Christine curtsied slightly.

"Please call me Madeleine. I have heard a lot about you Christine. Your performance tonight was superb. I can see that my son has not been exaggerating your talent in the slightest."

"Thank you Madame," Christine replied meekly unsure of how to act.

"Come and sit with us. We were just having some tea before I headed home. It is a little tradition we have." Madeleine continued while pouring Christine a cup of tea, "We come and talk about the performance. Of course Erik does most of the talking, or complaining is the better term for it. Every performance there is always something to complain about. But this performance however he wasn't so negative about it you know."

"Mother please you are making Christine uncomfortable." Erik gave his mother a sharp look trying to get her to stop talking about him. Shifting in his chair uncomfortably Madeleine starred at her son before looking over at Christine.

"Am I making you uncomfortable dear?"

"No, please go on." Christine smiled at Madeleine, she refused to look at Erik. She liked hearing about Erik and didn't want to be intimidated by his stare. Of course if she looked over it wasn't a look of intimidation but one of nervousness and aggravation.

"See Erik there is nothing to worry about," Madeleine smiled at her son knowing exactly who her statements were making uncomfortable. "Now as I was saying this time Erik was full of praises of you. I couldn't get him to stop talking."

"Mother!" Erik cried more earnestly.

"Erik wait your turn. He was truly amazed at your performance. You should have seen his face during the performance to. It was one of pure joy and..."

"I think that it is time to have some of the cakes you brought," Erik fumbled for the plate and offered some to both Christine and his mother. Both of which refused.

"Where was I?" Madeline asked Christine, her eyes shining with mischief. Christine glanced quickly at Erik who's eyes were darting to and fro from the two women.

"I think that the new managers are adjusting nicely don't you think Christine?" Erik asked hurriedly wanting the subject to change.

"Well I guess it would seem."

"Did you see Madame Giry after the performance?"

"Yes, I..."

"Good, that is good. I need to talk to her later and I wanted to make sure that you saw her." Erik swallowed the nervous lump that was forming in his throat. He realized that his mother wasn't going to change that subject. "I have started writing some new music." he ventured.

"When are you not writing music dear." Madeline smiled sweetly.

"What is it that you are writing," Christine's small inquisitive voice, caused Erik to immediately forget his fears as he glanced at her.

"Oh it is nothing really just some music."

"Can I hear it?" Erik looked at his mother who seemed to be saying that if he didn't then she would continue with the previous subject.

"Well I suppose, if you want." Christine almost clapped her hands in delight. Very rarely had Erik ever allowed her to hear anything he created.

"It seems that I must be off," Madeline grabbed her coat and gave Erik a quick kiss on the check. "You two have fun. Well, should I wait up for you Erik?"

Erik shook his head in refusal knowing that if he came home tonight he was sure to get a lot of questions about the girl sitting in front of him.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Christine. I would love to have tea with you sometime."

"That would be lovely," Waving her goodbyes she left the two in a most awkward position. Christine didn't' know what to think about some of what she heard. Erik didn't know how to act now that his mother had completely embarrassed him.

"Well do you still wish to hear it?"Christine's face immediately lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. Heading over to the music room Erik shuffled through some music before pulling some sheets. Although he knew that he didn't need them he put the music before him anyway.

"Music of the Night," Christine said reading the title out loud Erik just nodded his head before sitting on the bench. Christine stood there for a moment and then took Erik quite by surprise by joining him on the bench. Suddenly the bench seemed so much smaller. Erik looked at the music sheet ahead of him, glad that he had brought it out. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to concentrate with Christine sitting so close to him.

Christine didn't dare to look at Erik feeling that perhaps she shouldn't have sat next to him. It was very forward of her but she didn't know what else to do. During the lesson she would just stand next to the piano and not next to Erik. Clearing his throat Erik began to play.

Christine watched Erik's hands dance across the key board. The way they moved seemed almost magical, like some puppeteer was guiding his hands artfully across. Suddenly he began to sing. The sound took Christine by surprise. She turned to look at his face as his voice began to caress her into a deep trance. She was mesmerized. She couldn't tear her eyes from his face. As the music enfolded Christine began to trace the outline of his face with her eyes.

Erik could feel her gaze upon him and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. The masked side was towards her which Erik decided was a good thing. However her gaze made him very uncomfortable. He didn't know why he had started singing but somehow he had just begun. Ending the music Erik finally turned to Christine who had never looked away.

"It was beautiful," She whispered softly. Erik couldn't bring himself to answer her compliment. He was captivated by her eyes, and her lovely face. He felt himself lean toward her. In his mind everything was screaming against it telling him to send her away immediately. However instead of backing away from his advancing face she brought hers even closer. Christine could feel his hot breath upon her face, as a burning feeling rose in her stomach.

Without thinking Erik placed his hand upon the piano producing a very loud and crude sound that he had never produce before. This sudden noise broke their gaze as they shifted uncomfortably and stood up.

"Well I am pleased that you liked it, but it is getting late you should perhaps retire." Erik said trying to remain calm. Christine's face fell slightly, although she didn't know why she was sad that he was sending her away. However almost as to confirm his statement Christine stifled a small yawn.

"Yes I guess I am a little tired. Thank you Erik, for everything." Erik nodded his head suddenly finding the piano very interesting. He could hear her footsteps slowly fade away. Once he was certain she had gone he sank down on the bench. The beating in his heart was pounding like a hammer. He couldn't believe what almost happened, he would be certain in the future to not let it happen again. Yet he was unsure that if the opportunity arose again if he could control himself.

**Yeah they almost kissed, but didn't. I hoped you guys like the chapter. I tried to make it just a little longer because I haven't updated in a while. But the happy ending is not near, no there is still a lot to occur. Review please and tell me what you think so far!**


	17. Two Dinners and One Christine

1**Author Note: Ok sorry this took so long to get out. I had a major writers block and it doesn't help that my computer is still being fixed. Also sorry that this chapter is so short, I will try to update faster and with a longer chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I am so glad that you guys like the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: Alright so I don't own anything still but I finished the Susan Kay novel and can I saw WOW. No words can express my utter amazement and joy and love of that book. I am ashamed that it took me this long to read it. First I didn't have time and then I was afraid. Yes pathetic but I was afraid that it was going to be really sad, it was but it was so good. I cried at the end, it was that good.**

_Two Dinners and One Christine_

Christine stared at her reflection in the mirror not sure of the emotions she should be feeling. This was her last performance, after tonight the Opera Populaire would be selecting another piece to perform in front of everyone. Of course Christine knew that she wouldn't be the star. By then Carlotta would have gathered her courage and demand her position once more. Christine liked being in center stage and yet it scared her. Every time she went on stage she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. And yet by the end she hungered for the audience's applause. Of course with the performances Christine had not been able to see much of Erik. She hadn't spoken to him since the first performance.

She had sometimes felt his presence near or she would see him in the back ground. She would smile at him but if she blinked he would be gone. She wondered if he was trying to avoid her and why. She hoped that it wasn't something she did. Then again, Christine mused, she had been really busy with the performances. Every night her dressing room was swamped with admirers and well wishers. She had hardly anytime for a moments rest. Tonight however she had different plans.

She was going to go out with Raoul. She had hoped that Erik wouldn't mind, she had wanted to ask him if it was alright. She knew how serious he was about issues like these. Christine was pretty sure that Erik wouldn't mind just this once. Besides Raoul and Christine were just friends. Friends who hadn't seen each other in a very long time. Friends who were once childhood sweet hearts, Christine mused. Christine realized she hadn't even told Erik that she had seen Raoul. Erik didn't even know that Raoul existed. Of course the same went for Raoul too. She was looking forward to this evening. She really had wanted to talk to Raoul and catch up on old times.

Glancing at her reflection once more to make sure she looked alright, Christine headed for the door for one last hurrah.

-o-

Erik watched in serene silence as the audience applauded furiously. He smiled to himself, proud that Christine had once again pulled off a spectacular performance. She had once again stunned the audience with her beauty and magnificent voice. The curtains fell and hundreds of voices began to talk excitedly to one another. Erik quickly made his way out of his box, wanting to get ahead of the crowds before they escaped through the halls. Once inside his office Erik glanced over at the table in the corner. He had it set for two but this time the other person wasn't his mother. Madeline decided not to come to this performance, she usually only came to the opening performance. Erik had planned a sort of celebration dinner for him and Christine. Of course Christine didn't know it yet. Erik fiddled nervously with the table setting wanting everything to be perfect.

Having everything set Erik sat down on one of the couches close to the fire. Now all he had to do was wait, wait for most of the people to file out of the Opera House. He didn't like crowds because of the stares and whispers he heard behind his back. Every time he felt their eyes on him he wanted to shout at them or do something worse. Sometimes he hated being different, hated standing out from the crowd. Touching his mask briefly Erik let out a lonely sigh. He didn't know if Christine would be able to over look his face. In fact he himself wasn't over it. He hated his face; he loathed it beyond anything else. That is one of the reasons why he hated people. He hated everyone for their good looks and charm. He didn't know how to get along with people, not having to deal with them often.

Of course he had his two friends but M. Reyer he could tell was afraid of him. Although he never said anything Erik could always see the fear in his eyes when he was near. Erik wasn't really offended, most people were afraid of him. A lot of times that worked to his benefit. He fed off of their fear, twisting their will to meet his own. Mme. Giry though didn't really fear Erik. She was in a category all by herself. Erik couldn't really describe her, just the fact that he knew that he could rely on her. It was comforting to know that he could rely on someone other than his mother. Madeline had always been his greatest support but someone Erik didn't always want to cling to his mother. He sometimes felt bitter towards the fact that the only person who could ever look upon his face without fear was his mother.

Looking at the clock Erik decided that it was time to fetch Christine. Walking through the shadows carefully Erik made sure that he wasn't seen. Erik was so cautious about avoiding people he almost missed the person he was searching for. If it hadn't been for her melodic laugh then he would have never seen her leaving with a young man. Erik was so shocked to see his Christine on the arm of another man. He stood there as he watched them smiling at each other, walking towards the door. Erik felt something deep inside his chest, like a pain in his heart. He felt the world sinking from him, as he tried to remain balanced. She looked so happy upon his arm he thought. His face seemed almost too perfect too which didn't help Erik's darkening mood. Long after they were gone Erik stared after them, wondering what to do now.

He knew that she would have admirers after her stunning performance but somehow Erik never entertained the idea that she would actually enjoy their affections. Enjoy it so much to be in their company. Of course he mused she is a young woman, feeling new things. Of course she will want to feel loved by men. Erik clenched his fist in jealously, he had always imagined this demon coming but never did he imagine it would hurt this much. Slowly Erik shrank further in the shadows wanting to escape from the world and its cruel realities.

-o-

Christine smiled down at Raoul who was standing just outside his carriage. He had just taken her back to the opera house and was saying farewell. Christine didn't want to leave but she knew that if she did not then she would never get up tomorrow.

"I had a lovely time Christine", Raoul said softly.

"So did I Raoul. Thank you so much", Christine made a little bow before turning to go inside.

"Wait!" Raoul called grabbing Christine's hand to prevent her from retreating. Stepping closer to his beloved, Raoul just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her his feelings right then on the spot.

"Yes?" She asked when Raoul didn say anymore.

"Oh. . . I just didn't want you to go." Christine blushed and looked to the ground, realizing that he still hadn't let go of her hand. Taking his free hand Raoul lifted her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "You are so beautiful Christine"

"Thank you Raoul", Her voice was barely above a whisper. She could feel her face getting hot under his stare. She was afraid of what was going to happen next. Sensing her fear Raoul let go of her hand.

"When can I see you again?"

"Oh Raoul I don't know", Christine fidgeted nervously, she wanted to see him again but she knew that Erik would not approve.

"Please I need to see you again", Raoul begged her with his eyes, hoping that she would say soon.

"Well I guess I could meet with you tomorrow. But it can be for very long",

"I will savor any moment I get with you Christine,"

"Meet me here tomorrow at nine sharp", Christine smiled before retreating back inside. Christine walked along the empty halls in a state of bliss. She had a very enjoyable time conversing with Raoul. It was almost as if no time at all had passed between them. Stepping into the dorms Christine made her way carefully to her bed, making sure not to wake anyone; especially Meg.

She just hoped that Erik didn't find out about her little adventures. She didn't know why she wasn't going to tell him, somehow she felt guilty. She also was afraid, afraid that Erik would forbid her from seeing Raoul ever again. That is something she knew she didn't want. Raoul was the last thing from her past, the last thing that she wanted to hold onto because she could no longer hold on to her Father.

**Review time! Alright for those of you who are thinking WHAT IS GOING ON! Do not fear this chapter was really hard to write because my only goal in life is making Erik happy. This however is vital to the story; it really pains me to write these things. Just informing you, in case you were worried. Tell me what you think, opinions, likes, dislikes, or just review that has no connection to the story but you just wanted to submit one for the fun of it!**


	18. Dodging Christine

**Author's Note: I got my computer back! Yah! I am so happy so here is a lovely update, took me long enough I know. I will try to get updates up quicker now that I have my computer back. Well thanks for the reviews I am glad you people like it so.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything sadly except my computer! Can you tell that I am happy? Hehe**

_Dodging Christine_

Christine hummed happily to herself as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair. Carlotta had finally returned today and made a big fuss over practically nothing. She wondered what Erik would say about this new development since the managers were practically falling over themselves to get Carlotta happy again. She knew that Erik wanted her to sing in all of the upcoming performances but Carlotta was the one who held the contract. One thing that Christine did acquire was the role as understudy which she was happy about. She was sure that Erik would be at least pleased about that.

She would finally see Erik today which was another reason she was in such a jovial mood. Erik had cancelled her lessons till the performances were over and then gave her a couple of days of rest. She had missed her lessons over the week and was very glad to be starting them again. Also Raoul promised to meet her just outside the opera house once again. She decided that nothing could be better than her life right now. She had her lessons, friendship with Raoul and of course the role of understudy. She was to say the least quite content.

"Christine," Meg hissed from the door, "Practice is about to start and Mother won't be happy if we are late again."

"Oh I am sorry Meg," Grabbing her bag, Christine and Meg rushed to practice.

Once practice was over Christine hurried and changed before heading off to singing lessons. Before she could go too far she was stopped by M. Reyer.

"Ms. Daae I would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind." Christine looked over her shoulder once a little disappointed that she would be delayed from her lessons.

"Not at all Monsieur Reyer."

"Good, since you are now Carlotta's understudy you will have to cut back on your practices with Madame Giry. I already spoke with her about it so you needn't worry about that. You will be watching Carlotta perform each day right after your morning practice with the ballet. After Carlotta is done then it will be your turn. We won't spend as much time with you as Carlotta leaving you to once again return to your ballet practice which takes place in the evening. I know that this seems like a lot but I know that you will be able to do this. Is this clear?"

Christine nodded her head solemnly; M. Reyer had given that little speech with no change in facial expressions whatsoever causing Christine to feel very small indeed. Christine also felt very overwhelmed and excited at the same time hoping that she would be able to accomplish all of this.

"Good now I do believe that you are late for another appointment." Christine looked sharply at M. Reyer, she had no idea that he knew about her practices with Erik too. She began to wonder who else knew about them. She managed a faint smile before she rushed off. Once in the room Christine was slightly dismayed when she saw that Erik hadn't arrived.

She panicked that perhaps he left when she didn't show up right away. Looking around the room anxiously Christine's eye caught a little envelope lying on the piano bench. Rushing over Christine recognized Erik's handwriting from his music. She knew that he couldn't have written a letter for her in such short of a time which only meant that he had written this before there practices. Opening it up Christine felt her heart sink and suddenly felt very sad and depressed.

_Ms. Daae,_

_I regret to inform you that practice will not be held today due to some pressing business that must not be delayed on my part. I hope this does not come as too much of a disappointment but it can not be helped. Good luck with the rest of your practices I am sure you will stun them all._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Teacher_

Not only had Erik brushed her aside but the letter was so formally addressed. She wondered what she had done to displease him. Perhaps the fact that she was so pleased that she was Carlotta's understudy had caused his displeasure. However she couldn't be certain if he was upset with her at all, maybe she mused, he really did have important business to attend to. Then it hit her, of course, Carlotta came back today. She knew that Erik would be upset but she didn't know how much. She just hoped that he would talk rationally with the managers and not try to solve this by himself. Folding the letter back up Christine headed back to her dressing room to get ready for her meeting with Raoul. At least her night wouldn't be a total ruin she thought merrily.

-o-

Erik sat on the roof of the opera house looking down at the quiet city of Paris. Up here is seemed that everything was alright, that everything was how it should be. This was one of the places that he escaped to when he needed to get away from the world. It seemed that everything was crashing down on him. He was losing his grip on everything. Of course he never really had a good grip on things but he had a system. Things were going good for him until M. Lefevre decided to up and leave. It wasn't fair he thought, he should be manager not those two imbeciles.

Clenching his fists Erik tried to regain control of his temper when he thought of what happened earlier today. He heard that Carlotta had returned and that the managers welcomed her back with open arms.

"How could they do that," he asked out loud. He didn't understand. They had Christine, perfect, wonderful Christine, who was far better than that cow Carlotta. Sweet innocent Christine who had forgotten her poor Erik. She had just gone and left him for that girly Vicomte. Erik choked back a sob; he didn't know what to feel anymore. He had so many emotions raging through him he hardly knew what to think.

The most prominent of all was hate. Hate for that managers and the feeble minds, hate for Carlotta, hate for his face and limitations it has put on his life. Most of all hate for the pretty boy Raoul who had come in and swept his Christine off her feet. He wasn't blind to see the way Christine looked at the boy. Nor was he blind to the way Raoul looked back at her. It made him sick to even think about it.

Raoul was perfect for Christine and that is what made Erik so mad. It was the fact that Erik knew that this day would come, the day that Christine would fall in love. He had just hoped it would have been him. It was really the only thing he wanted in life. He no longer really cared about the opera house or who sung in the next performance. He didn't even care that the managers had threatened to fire Erik if he had another outburst like the one today. He only cared about Christine; he wanted to see her smile again. He wanted her to look at him the way she looked at Raoul. He wanted her love more than anything in the world. That is what hurt the most, was the fact that she had fallen for someone else and hadn't even given Erik a second glance.

She hadn't even told him about Raoul, Erik though bitterly. The day he saw them together he was in shock. However he had recovered quickly and found out as much as he could about the dashing stranger. It was easy to do. After Christine came back from dinner with him Erik followed him home. Found out his name and realized that this was the new patron of the opera house. Later he listened on Christine's conversation with Meg. He was ashamed he did so but he didn't care anymore. He found out what he needed to know, Raoul De Changy was Christine's childhood sweet heart. She had always entertained thoughts of marrying him when she was younger, and now, Erik seethed, she would get her chance.

Christine was supposed to be his, not Raoul's. Erik pounded his fist into a stone wall. What hurt the most was the fact that she hadn't even told him who Raoul was, and that she was now sneaking behind his back not bothering to tell him anything. Well Erik would not stand for this. If she was going to go off and hurt Erik then Erik was going to go and hurt Christine. Erik smiled viciously to himself; yes he would get his revenge on everyone who had ever caused him pain. He would no longer be pushed aside. He would be heard one way or another.

**Whoa, scary Erik. I am so sad because Erik is sad and seeking for revenge. Stupid Christine. Any who it has to be this way because you know Christine she is a little confused on the whole love thing, she doesn't quite get it yet.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! You don't even have to say that much just yah! is all really, I love reviews so please post them.**


	19. The Opera Ghost

**Author's Note: Thanks so very much for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad that you guys like the story so much, it is about to get really intense so watch out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, except my own craziness which I have been told by many that I have, hehe.**

_The Opera Ghost_

Carlotta sat in her dressing room staring into space. She was still afraid that the voice was going to come back and haunt her. However she couldn't stand to be away from all the attention, nor the stage, especially after Christine's magnificent performance. She was not at all pleased that Christine was her understudy either. When she was going to argue that issue she felt the air around her grow cold. She knew then that the Ghost was behind her waiting for her to make a sound. Afraid for her life she remained silent and so Christine was her understudy.

Suddenly she heard her door creak open, letting out a frightened yelped she whirled to see who was there. Looking at the closed door Carlotta could hear her pounding heart. No one had entered her room and yet she was positive she heard it open.

"Ello? Who is there?" She called nervously receiving no answer. Turning back around she was uncertain what action she should take now. Then the candles began to flicker as if there was some unknown breeze in the air. However she felt no wind whatsoever. Suddenly she was plunged in darkness and let out a terrified scream. Getting up from her vanity she rushed to the door only to run into a very hard object. Almost falling over the object seemed to grow arms and catch her. Looking up at the unknown object her eyes met a pair of glowing ones before she fainted and landed on a heap on the floor. She woke up to a lit room and a group of people fussing around her nervously.

"She has awaken, back up give her some space Monsieur."

"Madame Giudicelli are you alright?"

"What happened we heard a scream?"

"Stop crowding her and asking her silly questions."

Carlotta rubbed her head trying to concentrate on who was talking,

"Silence!" She cried finally, "I was attacked, again!"

"Attacked? Good heavens."

"By whom though, no one saw anyone enter or leave. Carlotta are you sure you were attacked?"

"Si!" She couldn't believe that someone would have the gall to question her; it was a woman's voice so it must have belonged to Madame Giry. She was always a thorn in her side. "De door opened. De lights turned off. It was de ghost! E tried to strangle me."

Everyone was silent, not sure if Carlotta had gone mad or if there was someone who was indeed trying to kill her. No one dared argue with her but they didn't know how to offer any sort of protection to someone they had never seen.

"What did this Ghost look like Signora?" Turning her head she recognized that it was indeed Madame Giry who had been asking most of the questions.

"No, I did not see him. De room was dark!" she huffed "E was tall, his head touching the ceiling. E had eyes that gleamed like a cat. Sharp claws instead of hands, oh it was horrible." Carlotta buried her face in her hands wailing noisily.

Madame Giry looked up at the managers and the others who were in the room. They all were entranced by the story Carlotta had been weaving. However Mme. Giry knew that none of it was true. Since Carlotta herself just stated that she couldn't see her attacker. She doubted that he even hurt her at all since there were no marks on her neck or anywhere else. She was sure that this "Ghost" as Carlotta said was just trying to frighten the poor diva away and it seemed like he was doing a marvelous job. No, Mme. Giry decided, no one had harmed Carlotta and there was no Ghost, only one man who was as close to a Ghost as anyone she knew.

Stepping out of the room quietly she let the managers handle the distressed star. She had to speak to someone on a very urgent matter.

-o-

Raoul whistled a happy tune as he buttoned up his cravat. He was going to the opera house today a little early. He wanted to talk to the managers about some business but what he really wanted to was to see Christine again. He couldn't get enough of her smile. He hoped just to get a glimpse of her until tonight. They had been meeting every night for several days now. It was a time that Raoul waited for anxiously every day. It seemed that the time went by so slowly when he was not in her company. He wanted so badly to confess his feelings to Christine but was afraid of her reaction. He could tell that she liked spending time with him but there was something she was keeping from him.

She once let it slip that she had a tutor. Raoul didn't think anything of it until he saw her face. She looked so frightened for a moment that he began to worry. He inquired her about it but she grew defensive and wouldn't say anything more. Raoul wanted her to open up to him and he wanted desperately for her to trust him.

He walked over to his bed side table and picked up a slender velvet box. It was present for his Christine. He hoped that she would like, he had searched forever for it. Suddenly a loud crash sounded from downstairs. Setting the box down he ran downstairs to see what the commotion was.

"Madame Resa what is going on? I heard a noise." Raoul called from the foot of the stairs.

"In here Monsieur," Raoul headed over to the kitchen and was confronted by the biggest mess he had ever seen. Food covered the walls and floors as broken dishes were littered throughout the room too. Nothing was left untouched.

"What happened?" He asked, shocked. The maid cast her eyes around the room in stunned silence unsure of what to say.

"I am not sure Monsieur I . . . I heard a noise and rushed to see what happened. I entered and it was like this. No sign of anyone anywhere. I am sorry Monsieur."

"It is alright; clean it up and I will go and investigate. See if anyone has seen anything."

Instead of visiting the opera house like he had planned Raoul spent his time asking his servants if they had seen anything. Every where he went he reached a dead end. He did not know who would have caused this or why. Frustrated he headed back to his room. Entering the room he noticed a note lying where the box was. Opening it up frantically Raoul grew very angry upon reading the text.

_To the Vicomte De Changy,_

_I give you warning sir, stay away from Christine Daae. If you do not then a disaster beyond that of your ruined kitchen will occur. Thank you for the gift it was very thoughtful of you._

_O.G._

Raoul hardly knew what to make of the note. He didn't know who O.G. was nor did he understand why he being threatened. Stuffing the letter in his pocket he headed for the opera house, the only place he could think of to solve this mystery.

-o-

Erik sat at his desk writing furiously away. He was writing to Christine once again informing her that their lessons would have to be cancelled. He didn't really have a reason just the fact that he was afraid. Afraid that she would know it was him who had been threatening both Raoul and Carlotta. Also he didn't want to see love shining in her eyes, love for that boy. That was what really terrified him. Suddenly, a knock sounded on his door. For a moment he was afraid that it was Christine but he heard Madame Giry's voice float through the room.

"Come in," He commanded, not really wanting to talk to his friend. Madame Giry and Monsieur Reyer both entered the room. Erik stood up to greet them both but realized that this was no social call. They had a very stern look upon their faces.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Erik asked coolly.

"Erik you know why we are here," Madame Giry stated in her scolding tone.

"Do I? It is far past the time for tea. Shouldn't you be instructing your ballerinas? You wouldn't want to slack on their training now."

"Erik we are concerned about you. Madame Giry and I have come to discuss Carlotta."

"Do not mention that screeching buffoon to me." Erik hissed, M. Reyer backed away slightly. Madame Giry stood her ground; she was never really as frightened of Erik as M. Reyer.

"Erik I know it was you who frightened her today, as it was you before."

"What proof do you have Antoinette? And even if it was me what are you going to do?"

"Erik you can not play with people like that. We let you get away with a lot of things and perhaps that was wrong of us. Times have changed and sometimes things happen that we have no control over."

"Yes they do Antoinette and so I suggest that the managers watch what they are doing or someone might get hurt."

"Erik!" Madame Giry cried frustrated that he wasn't listening," This is not how things work. Carlotta has the lead, not Christine, and there is nothing you can do."

"Nothing? I think there is nothing I can't do, or that I won't do. Thank you for your time." Erik went to the door and held it open for them both. Reyer headed for the door but stopped when he saw that Madame Giry hadn't moved.

"If you think that this is the way to win her heart then you more of a fool than I thought you were," she said coldly before sweeping out of the room. Erik slammed the door and stared coldly at it. Nothing could stop him now; he had gone too far to back out now. He had already given up hope of ever winning Christine's heart he was just going to make sure that no one could have it.

**Review time! Please give me a review and I will post the next chapter. I already have it written but it is kind of short so I will post it really soon and hopefully get the next one out shortly. Thanks for everyone who reads my story!**


	20. Regrets

**Author's Note: I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter although Erik is just a little dense, men! Haha, the story is about to get just a little more complicated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I am super excited because classes are almost over!**

_Regrets_

Madeleine sat by the fire with a book in her hand. She wasn't reading from the pages but was staring aimlessly into space. She couldn't concentrate on anything that she had read, replaying her conversation with her son only a few hours before. She was worried, but didn't know what to do. She could see her son slowly slipping away from the world.

Erik had always been a very passionate youth and as he grew so did his passionate nature. She didn't know all the particulars but she did know that he had been hurt. Madeleine knew that is also had something to do with Christine. Erik was practically enamored with her but there seemed to be something wrong. Madeleine had tried to confront him about it earlier which proved to be very fruitless. He was very angry at Madeleine, more so than she had ever seen him before.

She wished she could help her son but she didn't know how. Madeleine didn't know how her son could stand it, first with the managers and now with Christine. She had to do something before she lost him to the darkness for good.

-o-

Christine crept from her bed and got dressed quietly. She had a mission and didn't want to awaken Meg who would ask her questions. She hadn't seen Erik in over two weeks now, nor heard from him. He had cancelled their lessons altogether, claiming that he had far more important things to do than teach her to sing. When he had first written that to her, Christine locked herself in her room for three days refusing to see anyone. Raoul had been very worried, as had everyone else. After some harsh scolding from Madame Giry Christine came out from her hole.

She just couldn't believe that Erik would push her aside so easily. She wondered if he had found out about Raoul and that is why he canceled it. She was almost certain it was because of that reason. She was so lost and confused she didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted so badly to keep seeing Raoul; nothing gave her more pleasure than that. However she wanted to keep Erik there, teaching her and coaching her. Somehow deep in her heart she knew she couldn't have both men.

Raoul had been trying to find out the identity of Christine's tutor and had been causing her pain. Of course Christine had told him nothing but Raoul had found out about Erik. Christine insisted that he never caused her pain but then Raoul would always come back and ask her why she was crying then. Christine hated it when he did that.

She knew that Erik was behind all that had been happening the past week, the threatening notes, scaring Carlotta and even Raoul. That was all Erik. He seemed bent on making everyone's life a living hell even hers. His refusing to see her though is what hurt the most. She had lost her greatest friend. Tonight however that was all going to change. Christine had made a decision to go and speak with Erik and tell him what he was doing was silly. That he needed to snap out of this weird mood he was in. She was almost certain that he would be up composing.

Reaching his hallway Christine heard the heavenly sound of the piano floating from a room to her left. She carefully opened the door so as not to disturb Erik. Once in the room she saw Erik sitting at the piano bench as he always was. His fingers danced merrily across the keys creating such a sad song that Christine felt like crying. Suddenly Erik begun to sing, Christine held her breath. Never had a sound been as pure as the sound of his voice. _Oh, my unhappy affections, for you only I sigh and suffer_

She was immediately entranced by his voice. It seemed to be calling her nearer. _Innocent is my heart; don't trouble it. _Christine begun to walk closer to Erik her eyes trained on his masked face. _Ah this soul, eternal gods, return it to me like it was. _His eyes were closed as if he were imagining something. Suddenly Christine wanted to know what lay beneath the mask. She knew that he had forbid her to ever touch it. Still she wanted to know the man behind it. _And, pleasant image of her, don't come to torment me no more. _Suddenly her hand reached out for the mask and tore it from his face.

Erik was stunned for a few seconds before his anger became unleashed. He turned on the culprit who dared come into his room uninvited and take his mask from his face. His eyes met a pair of horrified frightened ones. Christine opened her mouth to scream but no sound seemed to escape. She didn't know who this monster was who stood in front of her was, she wanted her tutor back. Erik's anger immediately diminished and was changed to anguish when he saw the terror in her eyes. Erik reached out to comfort her when she jumped back so quickly that she fell to the ground mask still in her hand.

Erik glared at her feeling the anger rising once again.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE UNINVITED? NOW YOU SEE, LOOK AT THE MONSTER. THE DEMON!" He shouted advancing on the frightened girl. Christine shuttered at his menacing voice, getting up quickly she ran for the door. Tears streaming down her face she could hear his voice still thundering behind her. She didn't see the stairs until it was too late. She landed in a heap at the bottom but she didn't want to stay there. She had to get out and away from the haunting face.

Erik stared at the empty spot that once held Christine. He slowly sank to the floor and buried his hands in his face. "What have I done," he sobbed feeling regret at losing his temper. It was enough to see her face so terrified but he had made it worse. He had frightened her away and now she would never come back. He was now truly alone.

**Once again Erik's anger has gotten the better of him. Well I am sorry this is such a short chapter really, but I will have the next chapter up within days to make up for it. Please leave a review and thanks to all my readers you guys are awesome.**


	21. Confessions

**Author's Note: I am sorry that this chapter does not contain much of Erik, sad I know. But please do not cry . . . very hard. Also sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out. Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews. The story is only going to get more complicated and frustrating.**

**Disclaimer: . . . There is no disclaimer . . . because I have decided after much deliberation that I own Erik. Yes in fact he is sitting right next to me. He is mine and there is nothing that anyone can do about it. Ha**

_Confessions_

Christine wandered aimlessly through the streets of Paris not knowing where she was. It was cold outside and in her rush she didn't even think to get a cloak. She felt sore and wondered how bad she had been hurt from her fall. She couldn't go back, not yet, she was too terrified. Even if she wanted to she didn't think she knew the way. Looking down Christine realized that she was still holding his mask. She wanted to throw it in the streets and yet she wanted to keep it close to her side. She didn't know what to think anymore.

She couldn't get the image of Erik's haunting face out of her mind, nor could she forget what he meant to her. What that was she didn't even entirely know, all she knew was that she wanted to be held. She wanted someone to take her away from the world and protect her from all the evil things that are lying in wait for her. She knew that she was being childish but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly she heard a carriage slow down behind her. She knew that she should be worried but she no longer cared. She continued to walk slowly along the streets until a gentle voice called out to her.

"Christine? Christine is that you?" Turning around Christine saw Raoul stepping from his carriage. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Raoul, thank goodness you're here," She sobbed. Raoul held her tightly trying to sooth her fears. He didn't know why she was here but he was glad that he had found her and not someone else.

"Christine you are trembling."

"Oh Raoul it was horrible, his face. Oh, his face," She shuddered involuntarily.

"Shhh I am here nothing can harm you." Despite his promise Christine still didn't feel protected; she couldn't help but feel terrified. "Come Christine I will take you to my home and you can tell me all about it."

Christine was too weak to agree or disagree. She meekly followed him back to the carriage. They were silent the whole journey to Raoul's home. Christine sobbed quietly in his shirt feeling somewhat comforted by Raoul's protective arms around her. Once inside his home Raoul took a good look at Christine and was very shocked at what he saw.

"Christine for heaven sakes what happened to you. Who did this?"

Christine just stood there numbly not giving an answer to his inquiry. Raoul scanned her carefully feeling anger for whoever had caused her harm. Her arm was scraped up along with her face. She had several bruises that were beginning to appear on her face. He quickly called for his servant to bring some fresh water before leading her to the parlor.

"Now Christine tell me everything that happened."

Christine nodded in agreement looking at the mask in her hand once more.

"Oh Raoul I don't know what to say,"

"Who has hurt you?"

Christine begun to cry again, she didn't want to relive the terror of the evening. "I . . . he, his face. . ."

"Who is he? What about his face?" Raoul asked tenderly feeling his heart break at each sob his beloved produced.

"Erik," she managed to sob. Raoul's face darkened, he knew that he tutor was bad news. He had tried to find out everything he could about him but doing that seemed virtually impossible. He had found out that he practically lived at the opera house and that he had been tutoring Christine for some time now. That was all he was able to conjure up. The managers seemed reluctant to talk about it, and no one really knew much about the mysterious Erik.

"What did he do?" Raoul hissed.

"His mask," Christine stated dumbly looking at the object in her hands. She carefully traced the porcelain cover with her fingers. She closed her eyes and pictured Erik's face with it on. She smiled slightly remembering when things hadn't been so complicated.

"Christine," Raoul's voice brought her back to the present. She then recalled his face without the mask.

"Behind his mask lies a face so distorted and deformed. It was hardly a face Raoul. I was so afraid Raoul. I didn't know who he was. Yet I could see in his eyes, they were the same eyes that my Erik has. Dear Erik," Raoul felt a twinge of jealously at the way she said dear Erik. Her eyes seemed to gloss over and dance merrily.

"Oh those eyes," she continued, "They hold so much emotion. I often find myself afraid to look at those eyes. I am terrified at what I might see. He was so sad. He has such power in his eyes. I hurt him Raoul, I hurt him but I can't go back. I can't. I just can't." Christine couldn't control the sobs that racked her body. She no longer cared if she lived or died. She just wanted to rest and escape this world that held her captive.

-o-

Christine awoke in an unfamiliar room. Getting up she looked around uncertain of where she was. Her head throbbed and she just wanted to lay back down on the bed and sleep. A soft knock sounded on the door. Christine turned and stared at the door, uncertain if she should allow the caller permission in to her room. After a moment of silence a young woman stepped through the door carrying some logs for the fire. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that Christine was awake and staring right at her.

"Forgive me Mademoiselle. I did not know that you were awake or I would not have disturbed you." She bowed slightly, exiting the room quickly before Christine could say a word. Once the maid had left Christine decided that she better get up. Looking around the room she couldn't find her clothing anywhere. Then she realized that they were probably filthy from her excavations last night.

Christine felt the tears begin to rise again in her throat. She didn't want to start crying again. Getting up she wandered to the window to try and forget. Leaning against the window sill Christine looked down on the garden. The trees were beginning to wilt foretelling that winter would soon be upon them all. The flowers seemed to be saddened by the thought that they too must go into hibernation. Out of the corner of her eye Christine thought she saw a shape among the tree branches. Upon further examination she couldn't see anything and just supposed that it was her mind playing tricks on her.

After a while the same maid entered the room. She lit the fire quickly before turning her attention to Christine.

"Would you like me to help you dress now Mademoiselle?" Christine shook her head.

"I can dress myself thank you." The maid laid out an outfit for Christine before leaving her room once more. Christine took one last look out the window before heading over to the gown. It wasn't the same dress as the one she was wearing last night. It was made of very fine material, and the designs were very exquisite. The color was a deep green that reminded her of Erik. Sometimes his eyes would seem green but then they would change ever so slightly to make it seem a whole other color. After brushing her hair and washing her face Christine stepped out of her room. She wandered down the stairs wondering which way to go. Luckily she didn't have to wander long, for one of the servants found her and led her to the study.

Raoul was busy at work but immediately stopped what he was doing once he saw Christine standing in the doorway. He rushed over to her and clasped her hands in his own.

"Christine, darling how are you feeling?" he asked tenderly.

"I have a small headache."

"Yes I would imagine so. You cried yourself to sleep in my arms last night. Come sit down." He led her to a chair taking the opposite one from her but never releasing her hand.

"I need to return to the opera house," Christine stated plainly.

"Christine do you think that is wise? I mean after what you have been through. I don't want you to go back ever to that awful place."

"But. . . I have a responsibility."

"And you don't have a responsibility to yourself? Christine I don't know what that Erik did to you but I don't want you back there where he can get to you."

"People are counting on me, I have to go back," Christine persisted. She didn't know why she wanted to return. She didn't really want to go back because she might see Erik. Then she wanted to return because that was where she felt the safest. That hardly made any sense she thought, to be frightened of a place but feel safe there at the same time.

"No Christine you don't have to go back," Raoul's commanding voice called her back to reality. "You will stay here and I will keep you safe. Christine I care about your safety. Trust me nothing can happen to you while you are here."

Christine nodded her head in submission. She could afford being away for a couple of days.

"Don't worry about missing your practices; I will take care of that."

"Where is Erik's mask?" Christine asked suddenly catching both of them off guard.

"Well . . . I . . . do you think. . . I took it Christine and I don't think it is wise that you should have it back." Raoul managed to say.

"Please Raoul I would like to have it." Christine looked at him pleadingly. She wanted to keep Erik close to her and yet far away from her at the same time. Raoul squeezed her hand before getting up to get something out of his desk drawer. Pulling out the mask Raoul paused briefly before handing it to her.

"Thank you Raoul. I think I am going to rest now if you don't mind." Raoul took her arm and led her to her room.

"Call if you need anything Christine." Raoul spoke in a whisper before kissing her forehead.

Christine retreated back to her room to lie on her bed. Placing the mask beside her, Christine closed her eyes and tried to imagine Erik's face. After a few minutes she fell into a restless sleep.

_Christine stood at the mouth of a long hallway. It seemed to go on forever. Straining her ears she could hear a distance sound. It was someone playing a piano. Walking along the hallway Christine drew closer to door._

_Placing her hand on the door, the door began to disappear. Suddenly she found herself standing behind a man. He was sitting at a piano playing the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Christine reached out for the man wanting to be closer to him. The man turned around and Christine smiled at him._

"_Erik," She said simply. Erik smiled at her before getting up and walking toward her. Erik brushed her hair away from her face and smiled at her._

"_Say something Erik," Christine looked up at her tutor and realized something was terribly wrong. His face began to change. His face began to resemble a corpse, all distorted and ugly._

_Christine backed away in fear. Erik reached out for her. Christine tried to scream but couldn't find her voice. Erik's hands grasped her shoulders. Christine could feel his hot breath on her skin. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but couldn't break free. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to block out his hideous face. Erik then began to shake her back and forth roughly. _

"_Christine, Christine"_

"Christine, wake up Christine." Christine awoke with a start. She was sweaty and pale. Raoul released her arms and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Christine sobbed into his chest glad that the nightmare was over.

"Hush it is alright. It was just a dream," Raoul said smoothly, while rubbing her hair. Christine knew however that it wasn't a dream. She knew that the face that haunted her dreams was a real face, a face of someone she cared about. The face that she loved so dearly and yet feared.

**Ohhhh scary dream, at least it was for Christine. Please post a review and I will get back to you with more of this tale. And trust me it is going to be good.**


	22. A Small Visit

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I had finals and then came home. Yah! School is over! I am working now and we had a week of intense training. So finally after a very long wait I bring you this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Erik. I am a compulsive liar and I don't know if there is a cure. Even if there were I would never want to be cured. Because then that would mean that I would have to really face the fact that I do not own Erik.**

_One Small Visit_

Monsieur Andre wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around cautiously. Things had been going terribly wrong ever since Erik had been fired. However they couldn't figure out how Erik was causing all the trouble in the opera house. Andre was convinced that it was Destler's doing, but they couldn't find him anywhere. He had not shown his face at his home. His Mother seemed to know nothing of his whereabouts. They were at a dead end.

Slowly Andre made his way along the hallway making sure his pace was quick. He didn't feel safe anymore. Just yesterday three members from the orchestra fell deathly ill. The doctors did not know of the cause of the sickness. Last week, the stables caught fire. Luckily no one was hurt too badly. One of the stable hands had severe burns. They lost however some horses in the fire. The fire it was later learned had indeed been started and not by accident. A few days later the managers received a letter.

This is the thing that aggravated the managers the most. It was only signed O.G. This mysterious man demanded a salary, and that they will listen to everything he had to say or there would be consequences. Well of course Firmin and Andre both refused to comply since both thought Erik was behind this charade. However now Andre was thinking that was the wrong course of action. There was to be another performance in just two weeks. Piangi could not perform. He had broken his leg. However, Piangi claimed that he did not fall but was pushed by some invisible force. Andre didn't know if he could take all this mishap. He was being to doubt that Erik was behind this, and that perhaps it really was a ghost. He wanted to give into the ghost's demands but Firmin was still holding firm.

Finally Andre made it to his office door. He shut the door quickly behind him, locking the door. His eyes scanned the room till they settled on a single envelop on his desk. He gulped. He knew who the sender was and he didn't want to read what it said. Slowly he opened the red skull seal. His face paled as he scanned the page.

_To my Managers,_

_I still see that you refuse to obey my wishes. I will give you one last chance to comply. Make sure my money is left in box five by tomorrow night or you will have to worry about much more than a broken leg and an incurable sickness. _

_I remain your obedient servant_

_O.G._

Just then Firmin unlocked the door and stepped into the room, looking thoroughly haggard.

"Firmin look," Andre thrust the note into his partner's hands and watched his face anxiously. Firmin gave a tired sigh and sat down heavily in the nearest chair. "Well?"

"What should I say Andre?" Firmin cried weakly.

"What should we do? We can not afford to lose anymore people. I am afraid of what this man will do next."

"So we should just give into his demands," Firmin stood up angrily and begun pacing the room.

"Well yes. Just for now until we can figure out something else to do. If we don't then something worse is bound to happen."

"Something worse! Something worse than having practically half the cast quitting. Yes," Firmin added looking at Andre shocked face, "I just received five resignation notes today. The ballet is a mess, and they can't seem to perform. They are too afraid of this blasted Opera Ghost and that it will come after them next. And Carlotta, Carlotta is the worst. Although nothing serious has really happened to her, she still refuses to come to the opera house. After Piangi broke his leg the whole company has been in a chaotic panic. Carlotta had been scared far too many times, and now is afraid for her life." It was all too much for Firmin to take in. To make matters worse Christine Daae was no where in sight. The ballet claims that she was taken by the Opera Ghost. However Firmin had a suspicion that Raoul had her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Andre asked interpreting his partner's thoughts.

"We are going to enlist the aid of those closest to Erik. I know it is him behind all of this. I am still going to keep a cool head about this. Erik himself told us that we would be sorry for firing him. Well this just proves it. This ghost will be stopped." Andre looked at his partner with a mixture of gratitude and fear.

-o-

Madeleine Destler looked at the scrap of paper she held in her hand and then back up at the majestic house. The lady she asked in town said that she couldn't miss it. Which was very true, this two story house was breath taking. It seemed to be able to hold all of Paris. The trees guarded the house like a protective mother would. Shielding it from the outside world. However Madeleine could still see the house through the mass of trees. This was defiantly a house fit for a Vicomte she mused. Straightening her hair she marched up the steps and knocked on the door. A tall man dressed in almost complete black answered the door. He almost looked annoyed that someone was here.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I may speak to a Christine Daae." The man was taken aback for a few seconds. He was told that no one knew of the lady's presence in the house, nor were they suppose to.

"I am afraid Madame that you have the wrong house hold."

"No I do not think so. This is the De Changy residence right?"

"Yes it is, but. . ."

"So therefore Christine is here." Madeleine pressed; she wasn't going to be deterred from her mission. "I know that your master is keeping the girl here. I need to speak to her I mean her no harm."

The man servant looked at Madeleine for a long time. Measuring her up and trying to decide what to do. "Come in," he led her to a room before leaving her alone.

Madeleine looked around at the parlor. It was a nice little room. The windows were open to let the sun stream in. Two of the walls were covered in books. There were three couches, perfect to entertain guests. A painting of a man was on one wall. She wondered if that was the Vicomte or someone related to him. She had never really met Raoul. She only knew of him through her son. That is where she also learned of Christine's whereabouts. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very pale looking Christine. Christine's eyes widened when she saw who was here to visit. She didn't know if she should be happy or afraid.

"Hello Christine, it is nice to see you again." Madeleine said kindly. Christine managed a weak smile and nodded in reply. "Erik does not know that I am here if that is what you are worried about."

Christine's head came up sharply, for that was the thing she was thinking of. She sighed in relief knowing that Madeleine was here of her own accord and that Erik hadn't sent her. She didn't know why but she didn't want to even discuss Erik.

"Please come sit down child." Madeleine waved her hand to the couch beside her. Christine broke into a happy smile, one that she hadn't worn in days.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly.

"How have you been Christine?"

"I have been good. Just a little tired is all." Christine fidgeted nervously as she lied.

"Have you? Well I guess I have heard wrong."

"Well. . . I mean I haven't been getting much sleep. It is nothing really."

"Christine, Christine." Madeleine clucked her tongue is disapproval. Christine looked at Madeleine remembering her dream from the night previous. Erik had muttered those same words.

"I have been having nightmares." Christine lowered her head suddenly feeling really small. She had no idea what to say to Erik's mother. She had after all only met her once. And what were you to say to the woman who son had the face of a monster. Whose son was the one that was haunting her dreams.

"About?"

Christine looked up at Madeleine's face. It was so kind and patient. Suddenly Christine couldn't stand it anymore. Her eyes started to water and then before she knew it she was sobbing. Two arms came around her body and cradled her against her chest. Madeleine patted her head soothingly and allowed her to cry. Once the sobbing had subsided Madeleine took out a handkerchief and dried Christine's eyes.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way we can talk. You are probably wondering why I am here right." Christine sniffled and nodded her head.

"Well it is because of Erik." Panic filled Christine's eyes immediately. "I know what you are thinking, but I am going to be blunt with you. You are being childish and stupid."

Christine's mouthed dropped slightly. She didn't know what to say but didn't want criticism now. "Please I really don't…"

"Shush I am speaking. I don't know what is going through your head but whatever it is you need to get over it. A few days ago my son came to me Christine. I have never seen him in such disarray. He loves you Christine. He loves you with such a passion." Madeleine said the last part with such earnestness, Christine felt her heart breaking. She looked down no longer able to meet her eyes.

"I have come to talk to you because he told me what happened. He has been deformed since birth. Yes it is terrifying, yes it is ugly. But despite all of this he is beautiful. I come to ask you as a Mother, to please try to over look this face that seems to hold you at bay. He needs your love."

"I don't think that I am the right person for him to love." Christine interrupted suddenly very concerned. Madeleine sighed wearily; Christine was still a child in so many ways.

"It is not our place to decide who our heart loves. I am not asking you to love him but to at least let him go. Because in loving you he has gone mad. It pains me to see him like this. He hardly makes sense anymore. Always rambling on and on. He doesn't sleep anymore nor eat. I haven't seen him in days. I have no idea what has happened to him. I am worried what he will do to himself or worse others. I am sure you have realized that he has a temper. Well to block out the sorrow he fills it with hate. Christine I have come to plead with you to go and at least talk to him."

"But how if you don't even know where he is." Christine argued trying to make an excuse not to go and see him.

"I think I have an idea. I just need you to return with me. I am not trying to make you commit yourself to anything. You don't even have to return his feelings. He still hopes I think that perhaps you will return. He just needs to know that you don't completely hate him."

"I can not do what you ask," Christine whispered.

"Yes you can. You are the only hope he has now."

"Please no. I just can't. I can't face him again."

"Christine please. You don't know your own strength. I know that you still care for him. Perhaps not as deeply as he cares for you but. . ."

"Please Mrs. Destler. I am afraid."

"I will be there." Madeleine reached across and grasped Christine's trembling hand.

"I believe she said no," The male voice startled both of them. Raoul stood in the doorway, very red in the face. "If you will Madame my butler will see you out."

Madeleine stood slowly, anger flashed in her eyes. She didn't know why but she didn't like this man. Perhaps it was the fact that he had what she could not give her son. She turned slowly to face Christine who was starring at the ground.

"I guess I was wrong about you. You do not care as I thought you did." Madeleine turned on her heel and left the broken girl to weep softly. She knew that she might have been just a little harsh and demanding. However she didn't know what else to do. Her only plan now lay in waste. But it wasn't only that, it was the fact that she was about to lose her only son.

**Alright I know this chapter doesn't have any of Erik in it but I promise the next one does. The next chapter get ready for a big twist. Mwhahaha. I laugh evilly because I know what is going to happen. I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of this week. I think I might try harder if I get some excellent reviews! Thanks for reading ya'll.**


	23. Traitorous Riddle

**Author's Note: Ok I am sorry, I am sorry and I am sorry. I am a horrible updater. Work has been really really busy and I just haven't had time to finish writing the chapter. It is my birthday so happy birthday to me. I decided that I would give all my readers a wonderful gift by posting this chapter. I know I am so kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except a new watch that I love. Got it for my birthday, it has little kitty cats on it and the tails move and form a heart. It is so cute hehe**

_Traitorous Riddle_

Erik moved swiftly through the corridors of the opera house. When he heard any noise he would quickly move to the shadows. He just received a note from Madame Giry requesting a private meeting. He didn't know what was so important that would cause her to ask this of him. Madame Giry was the only person that he had remained in contact with. Madame Giry would tell him what was going on and Erik would refrain from doing anything too drastic.

However she sent him a note telling him that they had to meet immediately and that it couldn't wait. Erik was a little upset that she would demand this. But he was more curious to see why she would ask him to come from the shadows.

Erik slowed his pace and made sure that he was alone before he entered the chapel. Madame Giry's back was towards him when he entered the room. Her head was bowed and it looked as if she was praying.

"I am glad you came Erik," Erik smiled slightly; Madame Giry was the only one who could tell when Erik was behind her. He sometimes wondered if she did indeed have eyes in the back of her head.

"I can never surprise you Antoinette."

"Yes it seems I am the only one who is not blind to the shadows around them." Madame Giry turned around to face her friend, "You are becoming careless Erik. I have seen you a couple of times during rehearsal. I was afraid that someone would see you."

"Everyone is too dense to notice anything beyond the end of their nose."

"Your Mother has been very worried about you Erik. You shouldn't keep her in the dark."

"Did you come here to lecture me Antoinette or did you have something important to tell me," Erik growled growing frustrated.

"You are right. I have come to warn you Erik. I know you don't think you need warning but you do. You talk of everyone else being blind, but you yourself are becoming just as blind. You are blinded by your own vengeance to notice that the managers are planning something. They are going to try and arrest you Erik."

"I can handle them," Erik turned to leave feeling angry that his time had been wasted.

"No! Erik please. They came to me last night. They wanted me to lure you out. They were very persuasive. I did not betray you though, but who is to say that someone else might."

"Which is why Antoinette that you are the only person that knows of my location."

"Erik the managers are desperate just as you are. Who knows if they will use drastic measures too."

"Like using Meg against you?"

Madame Giry's eyes widened, for that was the very thing she feared. Monsieur Firmin had told Madame Giry that if she did not help them then it wasn't her that would pay for it. Madame Giry's first thought had been her daughter. Although she would never betray Erik, she would if Meg was in trouble. One look into Erik's eyes Madame Giry knew that he knew the truth.

"After today then I will no longer bother you. You needn't fear for you daughter."

"Erik please just be careful."

"Thank you for your concern but it is unnecessary." Madame Giry sighed as she watched her old friend leave. In a few minutes the managers entered the doorway out of breath.

"We lost him," Andre stuttered between breaths.

Madame Giry fought back a sigh of relief but kept her face stone cold.

"I see. Well monsieur I kept my part of the bargain now you will keep yours."

"Not so fast Madame Giry," Firmin stepped forward, "We were unable to apprehend the culprit."

"It is not my fault. I did everything that was required of me. I brought him here, allowed him to leave without making him suspect that you were waiting outside the door. He left, you followed. I cannot help it that Erik is just a better runner than the both of you."

"The deal was that you would help us catch Erik, this is not over."

"Yes it is. I kept my end of the bargain and I suggest that you keep yours monsieur. Find someone else to be your pawn I will no longer be one." Madame Giry glared at the two managers. Firmin opened his mouth to protest but stopped short when Andre placed a hand on his arm.

"She is right Firmin. Thank you Madame Giry you have been most helpful." Andre gave Firmin a steady look trying to tell him that he had a plan. Madame Giry nodded her head in pleasure and quickly left the two alone.

"Alright Andre what did you have in mind. It better be good because we just lost the only connection we have to the dreadful opera ghost,"

"Come I don't want to speak of it here. Just in case." They looked around the room, fearful that they were being watched. Satisfied that they were alone they headed out and back to their office.

-o-

Christine sat forlornly in the empty carriage. She looked out into the darkness and felt her insides turn. She didn't know what she was doing in the carriage nor if what she was about to do was the best course of action. Christine felt the carriage begin to slow down and she knew that she had reached her destination. She took a deep breath before stepping down out into the night air. The coach man didn't even bother to help her out. She hadn't expected him to. Once she was completely out the carriage it rode off without her into the night.

She felt a chill although it wasn't that cold outside. Christine then produced a simple slip of paper. They were instructions on how to locate Erik. Although he didn't know it Madame Giry did in fact know where he was hiding. Christine had pleaded for hours to get Madame Giry to help her get this far. She only hoped that this was indeed where she would find him.

She stood before an old gate that didn't look like it had been used in decades. She could only see the silhouette of the house from where she was standing. She never fancied Erik hiding out in an old abandoned house. She expected him to be living in some dark cave. However Erik she could never tell much of anything.

Swallowing her fear she opened the rickety gate and headed towards the front door. The closer she got to the porch the darker the world seemed to be getting. She stopped midway there and looked back. She didn't want to go through with this. In the pit of her stomach she didn't feel that this was right. However she couldn't turn back now, not when so many people were counting on her. Christine knocked softly and prayed silently that no one would be home.

After a few moments of silence, Christine's prayer seemed to be answered. Knocking a littler harder, she in avertedly pushed the door open. She stood in the doorway for a few moments before stepping over the threshold. She wasn't sure why she entered the house but regretted it as soon as she was a couple feet inside. Suddenly a burst of wind rushed through the house causing the door to slam shut.

Christine screamed and clutched to herself desperately.

"I can't do this," She whispered fiercely to herself. Turning around she tried the door but found that it was locked. "Please no! ERIK!" she screamed in a panic. Suddenly she felt very claustrophobic. The dust from the drapes seemed to be choking her life out. She began to cough violently as silent tears ran down her face. She didn't want to die here, alone.

"Christine. . . Christine it is alright nothing will harm you," Strong arms enclosed her in a tight embrace. Christine turned into the embrace and breathed in his scent. She felt at once safe and at ease. Erik had come for her and she need not fear. He patted her hair gently, repeating her name softly in her ear.

"I am so sorry Erik," Christine said quietly stepping away from his embrace. Erik cupped her chin and smiled down at her.

"There is nothing to forgive," He found himself saying. He was just so relieved that she was here in his arms and not shrinking away in fear. "I know that it is a gruesome sight to behold."

Christine scrunched her face in confusion for a moment, and then she realized that he was referring to his face. She had completely forgotten how he had looked that night, now that she was in his presence. She noticed that he had replaced the mask that she had taken from his deformed face. Gazing into his eyes she realized that she wasn't afraid of it anymore. In fact it made him who he was and she loved him all the more because of it. A small smile spread across her face at this realization. She did in fact love Erik with all her heart. He was the missing piece in her life.

All at once she realized what she had done. She felt weak in the knees and almost collapsed to the floor. Erik reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Christine what is wrong?"

"Erik you need to get out of here,"

"What why? I don't understand."

Just then there was noise outside the door. Erik tightened his grip on Christine as she felt her heart sink further. The door seemed to explode open as it revealed several men in uniforms with guns. Christine felt Erik's body tighten with fear. She closed her eyes and hoped that the nightmare would end. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from Erik.

"Let her go you monster," one of the men shouted angrily. Raoul then came through the police and managed to pry Christine away from Erik. It was almost as if life was put back into the dormant Erik for he began to fight his way through the throng of people.

Christine looked on in horror as the scene played out before her. It seemed to all happen in slow motion. One moment Erik was winning the unequal fight and then he was knocked cold to the ground and dragged away. Christine called out to him while she was having her own fight with her fiancée.

"Christine it is alright now," Raoul said between clenched teeth, "You are safe now. Nothing will happen to you now that the monster is gone forever."

Christine collapsed in a heap in his arms and wept. She thought bitterly to herself of all that she had but just threw away. It was her fault that Erik had been dragged away. She had agreed to the plan. To come and convince Erik that she had come back and then the police would come and take him away. Although she didn't want to betray Erik she had been afraid of him. It wasn't till she was in his arms that she realized that she loved him with all her heart. Now she would have to live with the consequences of her own actions because once Erik found out her part in this traitorous plot he would never want to see her again.

**Ok don't kill me :runs to corner and cowers in fear: I know that I leave you all on edge but I will seriously try to get the next chapter update so much sooner. I have plans to write it really really soon, don't fear. **

**I know what would help with that though; it is to give me big long reviews to encourage me along with the goal.**


	24. The Prisoner

**Author's Note: Stone me, kill me, put be on a rail and tar and feather me. I deserve no mercy. Seriously I told you that I would be quick on an update if you gave me reviews. I got them, and which they were oh so wonderful. Did have an excellent birthday but then I failed you all by not updating till now… I am a disgrace to myself. I could go through all these excuses of being busy, vacation. I could even throw in that I died but none of this would excuse me from updating, except the dying one. So I must apologize, hope that none of you want to kill me. And then just go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own a darn thing again. Erik is in fact mine in case you were all confused. The rest don't belong to me. You may have them if you wish. I would in fact pay you to have Raoul if that interests anyone.**

_The Prisoner_

Erik woke up with a pounding head ache. He reached up and touched his forehead gingerly feeling the dry blood on his face. His face, he could feel his face. Panic swept through him as he realized once again he was without his mask. He felt naked to the world. It was his protection and now it was gone.

Crawling to a corner Erik hid his face against the wall and wondered how long he had been unconscious. He hardly knew what had happened and why he was here. He could remember fighting back and Christine screaming but that was it. He should have been more careful and known that they would have found him in the house. He had been hiding out beneath the opera house. But he no longer wanted to hide like some animal so he moved into the abandoned house. That was his first mistake.

Erik heard footsteps and voices drawing near his cell. Tensing up he hoped they would pass by him. However he wasn't so fortunate.

"Well, well look who is up and about. Mr. Phantom himself." Both the men laughed thinking that they were really clever.

"Why don't you come closer so we can have a look at that pretty little face of yours,"

"Yeah I hear it is a really beauty,"

Erik ignored there taunts and kept staring at the wall. Trying to think of anything other than the two men standing outside his cell and what they could do to him. This didn't please the guards however. Erik heard the rattle of keys and then the creak of the cell door being opened. He closed his eyes and waited for his beating that he knew he would receive.

Erik let out a surprised gasp of air as both the men began beating him. He crouched down on the floor trying to protect his stomach and head. After a few minutes the men stopped unsatisfied that they hadn't been receiving much of a reaction from their prisoner.

"You know the little Miss Daae she almost jumped at the chance of catching you."

"Yeah that is right," the other man sneered, realizing the other tactic that they had changed to, to torture their prisoner, "She is going to marry the Vicomte I hear."

"I do believe they were just waiting to get you in prison so you wouldn't try to stop them from getting hitched, that is what I hear."

"She wasn't too happy that she would have ter face you again though, but her hate for you was strong enough that she over came her fear."

Both men laughed heartily to themselves seeing that Erik was fidgeting on the floor. Finally the men grew bored of taunting him and left the cell. Erik sat on the floor feeling numb all over. He couldn't feel the pain from his wounds anymore. Just the pain in his heart.

It made sense that Christine was there. He did remember the Vicomte showing up right after the men came to get Erik. He might have known that Christine had only come to finally ride herself of him forever.

He never knew that her betrayal could hurt so deep. However one thing that hurt above all else was the fact that she was willing to marry that man. He somehow knew that she would never love him. But to have it finally realized that he would never even have a chance because she would be someone else's, that is what made the silent tears start to flow down his deformed face.

-o-

"Christine, why do we need to go to the opera house now? Christine! Christine wait up," Raoul hurried and jumped out of the carriage trying to catch up to Christine.

"Christine please talk to me."

Christine glanced behind her briefly but decided not comply with his wishes. She hurried through the halls and straight to the stage where she hoped to find Madame Giry. However when she got to the stage she was surprised and disappointed to find it empty.

"Christine, will you tell me why we had to come here?" Raoul asked once he caught up with her, "Look I know that things have been a little crazy lately, what with the arrest and all. But why don't we just leave the country for a little while and let things cool down. You know we can go to Russia for our honey moon. How does that sound?" Raoul licked his lips apprehensively waiting for her reply.

"No Raoul I don't think that will work," She looked at him for a second before taking off across the stage. Raoul stood there for a moment stunned into silence before he resumed his pursuit of Christine.

They hadn't traveled too far when they heard commotion going on in one of the hallways. Christine headed towards the voices and was pleased to find Madame Giry among the group.

"Monsieur Andre I can honestly say that no one saw him for a couple of days."

"So that means that it could have been any number of people," Madame Giry butted in before the stage hand could finish.

"Yes any number of people may seem like the correct choice. But who had the violent temper and on more than one occasion has threatened multiple individuals with there lives? Who is in fact in jail now and awaiting trial?"

"I couldn't agree more with Firmin. The evidence points to our dear phantom fellow," Andre concluded.

"You can't just go around accusing people of false murder. Erik was in prison when this murder took place and so therefore it couldn't have been him." Madame Giry argued back.

"You are wrong Madame Giry. Georgory here says that he hadn't seen Bouquet in three days. And where did he to find him. Here locked in a closet, dead. Now I don't know about you but Erik was only put in jail yesterday morning."

"Here here, I most assuredly agree with Firmin,"

"Thank you Andre. And now if you will all excuse me I am going to report this to the police. Come Georgory you must tell the police all you know about this murder."

The three headed down the hall and out of sight. Madame Giry sighed before noticing a very distraught Christine.

"Christine what on earth are you doing here child."

"Please Madame Giry I needed to speak with you. But first what were they talking about?"

"Joseph Bouquet I am afraid was found earlier this morning strangled to death. The stage hands all say that they haven't seen him in a few days. This only makes Erik's case a little more difficult to argue."

"Oh no, they surely can't believe that he killed him."

"Who else, Christine? I think that he is the perfect man to blame this murder on." Raoul jumped in.

"Yes Monsieur Vicomte so it would seem that he is the perfect man to blame the murder on. However I have known Erik for a long time and I do not think he was capable of murder. There are lots of people here at this opera house who hate Joseph Bouquet far more than Erik ever did."

"But Madame Giry he is a heartless monster."

"Only to some he appears this way. Now if you will excuse me," Madame Giry turned on her heel and headed for her room.

"Stay here Raoul. I must speak with Madame Giry alone."

"But Christine..."

"Stay Raoul or I shall never speak with you again." Christine looked at him for a brief moment telling him with her eyes that she was serious before she made her way in the direction that Madame Giry headed.

-o-

"Come in Christine. I had wondered if you were going to follow me."

Christine stepped into the room and closed the door firmly behind her. She then walked over to sit close to Madame Giry.

"I must speak with you," Christine whispered just in case someone being Raoul was listening at the door.

"Yes that is what you said. Now what is so important child?"

"It is Erik. I. . . I suppose you heard how he was captured."

"Yes I did. The managers have been gloating about it to everyone. So even if you didn't want to know you would have no choice in the matter."

"Then you know my part in the arrest." Madame Giry only nodded watching Christine carefully trying to determine her feelings.

"Then you must know that I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I should have never agreed to it. But I was so afraid and my fear governed my actions."

"Yes fear can be a dangerous thing." She commented solemnly.

"Oh Madame Giry you must help me. I know that you are Erik's friend and that I may trust you. I am afraid of what they will do to him. Even more so since he will be accused of murder."

"Yes I think they might kill him. The law is not a kind thing and it is even more unkind to those who are different. But what is done is done."

"We cannot give up so easily."

"Then what do you suggest we do Christine?"

Christine then gave a nervous smile before continuing, dropping her voice a couple more notches. "We get him out of jail."

"What!" Madame Giry shouted, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "That is impossible. I do not know how it is to be done. If we are to be caught."

"Please Madame Giry I need your help. I can't do this alone. You can just help me but if we do get caught I will take the blame for everything."

"You realize that if we do succeed in getting him out of prison that he can't stay in Paris."

"Yes I know. I don't know where we will go but it will be far away from here."

"We' Christine?" Madame Giry raised an eyebrow in surprise as Christine blushed.

"Yes I shall be going where ever Erik goes."

"What about your fiancé?"

"Um I haven't told him yet that I won't be marrying him. I . . . I didn't realize till it was too late that it was Erik that I love and not Raoul."

Madame Giry smiled, "Yes I was wondering how long that would take you to realize."

"So then will you help me?"

"I will try. Come let us go and talk to Monsieur Reyer. I am sure he would like to help I this plot and perhaps he has a few ideas."

Christine smiled happily feeling that her hopes hadn't all been shattered. She just hoped that Erik would ever forgive her for what she had done.

-o-0-o-

**Oh goodie Christine it seems has a little more of a spin although I hope it is not to late for Erik. Turn in next time for the escape; muahahaha Ok sorry just had to do that. But seriously this time reviews or no reviews I shall update speedy quick. This shall be payment for me not updating sooner.**

**Ok so when Erik was talking about the fop, well Vicomte I did write fop but then realized that I shouldn't put that there. No matter how tempting it was. **

**Ok so if you all forgive me please do review because I love reviews : )**


	25. What Truly Lies in the Heart

**Author's Note: Ok so thanks for the reviews once again. I am so very proud of myself because look I am updating and it hasn't been a month Yeah! I was going to make this chapter longer but I ran out of time and I knew that if I didn't post it now then it would have turned into a month.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Erik or anyone else for that matter. I don't know which is sadder, the fact that when you are reading a really good story and you can't push the forward button anymore or that I don't own Erik…..wait ha-ha silly me hands down it is the fact that I don't own Erik.**

_What truly lies in the heart_

"Christine!" Raoul shouted desperately once seeing Christine descending the steps inside the opera house. He had been waiting for hours, not knowing where she had disappeared to. Christine looked up once she heard her name being shouted. She turned and nodded her head to someone behind her before going down to greet her fiancé.

"Raoul do not shout so. I am right here." Christine scolded like she would a child.

"Christine I have been standing here waiting for you for hours. Will you please explain to me what is going on?" Christine looked around at the empty entry way before shaking her head slowly.

"Come let us return home I am tired."

"Christine!" Raoul cried grabbing her hand as she swept past him. "What are you hiding? I demand to know the answer."

"And I demand that you unhand me at this moment." Raoul released her immediately feeling thoroughly chastened by the ice cold stare that she gave him. He decided to remain silent for the moment but he was determined to find out what his beloved was up to.

-o-

Later at dinner Raoul could sense that his Christine was far away from his present company which bothered him greatly. He didn't know what game she was playing at but he wanted in on it too. First her weird behavior after the arrest and insisting she had to go to the opera house. Now she was being very elusive and he didn't like it one bit.

"How about London?"

Christine looked up from the plate that she had been staring at. She had forgotten that Raoul was even in the same room till he spoke.

"What did you say Raoul. I am sorry I wasn't listening."

"I said how about London. You never said anything about Russia so I assumed that you didn't want to go. But I heard that London is an amazing place to visit in the spring. And I think that the air. . ."

"No!" Christine interrupted before he could finish. "No Raoul," her voice becoming soft and full of pity.

"Alright that is fine. We really don't have to go anywhere if that is what you want."

"What I want Raoul is freedom."

"I don't understand," Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He had an idea of what she was about to say and he didn't really want to hear it.

"I will not marry you Raoul, I cannot." Christine confessed. The silence that followed was unbearable. She had wanted him to yell and scream about how she couldn't do this. However, he just sat there and stared. She wanted to know what he was thinking and it was killing her not knowing.

"Raoul please say something."

"Why?" he managed to choke out, tears brimming in his eyes. Christine felt her heart breaking and almost withdrew her statement. However she knew that by doing this she would be betraying her heart.

"Because I love him."

Raoul laughed bitterly the anger finally taking control over his grief. "Love! Love that thing that was keeping you captive for so long."

"Raoul he was giving me lessons is all. There was no imprisonment."

"He has clouded your mind don't you see that," Raoul rose from his chair feeling the sudden need to stand to prove his point. "You came to me trembling that night don't you remember. He has somehow made you think that if you don't return to him then you will be punished. You are afraid of him. Do not speak of me of love when I know what truly lies in your heart."

"And what truly lies in my heart? Is it spending all my time locked in a life of fake smiles and false friendships," Christine joined Raoul in standing feeling herself getting hot in the face. "I will tell you what truly lies in my heart Raoul is shame. Shame for the things that I have done to him. He deserved none of it. None of it I tell you. He has done nothing except give me the most glorious gift of all. He gave me my voice and my soul. And what did I do but spit it back in his face.

"He killed a man don't you remember that Christine."

"No Raoul. If you truly knew him you would know that he would never be capable of something as vile as to a crime like that."

"Well that is not the only crime that he has committed. If you have forgotten he has threatened everyone in the opera house including me. Also has caused damage far beyond comprehension."

"He was only reacting to the cruel way the managers have been treating him."

"So just because something didn't go his way he gets permission to ruin everyone's lives?" Raoul spat.

"No what he did was wrong but that doesn't change the feelings I have for him."

"I am the one who held you Christine when you came to me for comfort. I am the one who gave you a home and sheltered you from the demon."

"Yes but were you there when my father died and I needed you the most."

"That is not fair Christine and you know it. If I could have been beside you I would have."

"What is done is done Raoul. I love Erik more than life itself and so therefore I am unable to marry you. If you will excuse me."

"He is in prison about to be sentenced to death Christine have you forgotten that." Raoul said, hoping beyond hope that perhaps she would change her mind.

"That is something that I could never forget because I am the one who put him there."

Christine stormed out of the room and ran to her room with tears streaming down her face. It wasn't for Raoul she was crying for but for her beloved Erik who was alone in the cold prison cell. He was suffering because she had been too weak to do anything else.

-o-

Erik laid on the floor with his back to the bars. He could hear the sound of water dropping slowly in the distance. Each time a drop hit the floor he felt himself wince in pain. He had never known torture like this before.

Only a few moments ago the guards had left him. They had beaten him till he could no longer feel the pain of the club or the sting of the whip. He wasn't certain but he had a feeling that his left leg was broken.

There had been about four of them that came in cursing under their breath. Erik knew that more beatings were about to ensue but he didn't know what had caused there anger. They had been shouting something about him being a murderer. He had been called some things in his life but never a murderer never. This shocked him and when he tried to protest their beatings only became worse.

He didn't even have enough strength to think. He felt numb and dead. He couldn't even see the point of living anymore. He felt as though his very soul had been ripped from him, which could have been true. He was nothing without Christine. Nothing. . . then he passed out from lack of blood and thought of his pain no more.

-o-

"Hey freak!" The guard shouted rattling the cell, "You have a visitor get up and pay your respect."

Erik lifted his head only slightly before laying it back down on the ground. He wished that they would just leave him alone.

"Erik. . ." The voice was soft and full of such anguish. Erik could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the one who betrayed him. It was Christine. The voice of the one he loved "Erik please turn around so I can see you."

He didn't move a muscle and continued to stare at the wall almost as if he didn't hear her. He was afraid that if he turned around then he would forgive her no questions asked. That must have been the reason for her visit he mused. He would not grant her this. He wished she would burn in hell for that was where he was certain to go.

"Please Erik;" her voice began to crack, "I am so sorry."

"Funny it is always when all the damage is done and no more can possible be done to harm that person is when they receive a plea for forgiveness."

Christine was taken back with the bitterness in his voice but knew that she deserved his condemnation. "I am sorry. I didn't know what I was doing till it was too late."

"Save your pretty little words for someone who cares."

"Erik. . . I oh Erik I didn't come here to be forgiven." Christine stated in frustration. Erik was glad for once to be facing the wall for then she couldn't see that pain that she just caused him again.

"So I am not good enough to have you seek forgiveness. Have you just come to mock me like all the others. You are late however the freak show ended an hour ago!" Erik spat back thinking that if his leg wasn't broken then he would walk over to her now and give her something to be sorry about.

"That is not what I meant Erik. I making a big mess of things aren't I."

"I would say so. Please Christine would you just go and leave me to die in peace." He said the last part with such anguish that Christine could feel her heart breaking.

"Erik please listen I don't have much time. I am going to get you out of this cruel place. But I need your help."

"Ha! Why would I ever want to leave these walls? They have shown me such happiness in the last few days that I would be loathed to part form them."

"Erik please stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense! Nonsense, you call this nonsense. You who have felt no pain other than which outfit to wear for the day."

Christine bowed her head trying to hold back the hurt tears. She didn't want to appear weak, but never had Erik been this cruel and unfeeling to her. Perhaps she mused she had lost his love and it was too late. Erik sat up and turned his head slightly when Christine didn't speak. He knew that he was being unfair and insensible but the pain in his heart was still there and he didn't know any other way to get ride of it. The only thing he could think of was to make Christine hurt to. Also he didn't want Christine to pity him only to turn around and marry the very man he hated.

"Perhaps you are right. I do deserve to be treated like dirt." Christine spoke quietly the hurt in her voice evident. "I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. But if you die then I will die also."

"Your time is up." Christine jumped at hearing the guard's voice from down the hall.

"Be ready tomorrow night," She whispered frantically.

"I said your time is up,"

Erik sat there and listened to Christine's retreating feet pondering what she meant by she would die if he died. He couldn't figure out why that would happen. If she was indeed going to marry Raoul what would it matter if he lived or died? Unless she did in fact care for him, but that was something that Erik didn't want to set his heart on. However he thought of it for the briefest moment so unwillingly he found his ray of hope He just hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed again. He was certain that if he was then he would surely die of grief.

**Yeah Christine is no longer engaged to the fop and yeah! Poor Erik though I really hate having him be in pain and stuff like that. That is my least favorite thing to write about : ( but you guys are all lucky. I was going to have a really nasty cliff hanger for the end of this chapter but I didn't**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**


	26. The Escape

**Author's Note: Ok sorry this chapter took a little longer to update. I had a writer's block big time but luckily I got over that. I hope I wrote the escape well enough. I am not too good on the whole fight scenes and stuff like that so you will just have to bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Ok so don't you hate nightmares. I keep having these nightmares where Erik is in my dream except he keeps running away from me. He doesn't want me to see his face, I chase after him trying to tell him that it doesn't matter. Isn't that sad, it just reminds me that I still don't own Erik and what it more in my dreams I am chasing him. : ( sad days.**

_The Escape_

"I am not sure if this is going to work Antoinette."

"I know but we have to at least try. If not for Christine, for Erik."

Monsieur Reyer and Madame Giry looked at one another knowing that what they were about to do was completely dangerous not to mention crazy. They hadn't really come up with a good plan of getting their friend out of jail. However this night would be their last chance to do it because he would be going on trial tomorrow. Once his trial started then there would be no opportunity to even enter the cell that they would be keeping him let alone get him out.

Once the streets began to die down the two stepped out onto the street and walked quickly away from their hiding position. They slowed their pace once the jail came into view. The jail was located right between a printing press and a stable. It was a two story brick building that had originally been a textile factory. However the gendarmes had taken it over long ago to use for keeping prisoners when the other jail began to fill up. Now the prison wasn't as full as it used to be. Erik happened to be located on the second floor which would prove to be a great problem. However it was only him and one other person who was kept on the upper story.

A dark shadow suddenly appeared in the stable doorway. It seemed to hesitate for only a second before making its way across the street. Madame Giry felt a jolt of fear run up her spine at seeing the black figure but soon realized that there was nothing to fear. This black figure did not stand as tall as she did, and she could see that the figure resembled that of a woman not a man.

"Christine I did not expect for you to be coming from the stable. You almost gave me a heart attack." Madame Giry whispered, amused that this small girl could accomplish such a feat as scaring the ballet mistress.

"I am sorry Madame Giry I did not mean to frighten you. I have been hiding in there nearly all day." Christine laughed nervously, feeling very apprehensive.

"Come let us converse in the ally, I do not want someone to see us standing here. They might get suspicious." Monsieur Reyer ushered them away from the street and into the ally.

"Erik is in the far corner of the jail. Not near any window."

"Well then we can't get him out from here now can we? Scratch plan A and moving on to plan B. We have to go inside somehow."

"This might seem far fetched but I managed to swipe some clothing from the costumes department." Madame Giry chirped in, taking a parcel out beneath her arm. "However there was only one and if examined closely you may see that it is not a real uniform."

"Hand it over then. Might as well get this over with."

"But Monsieur Reyer I cannot ask you to do this. It is my folly that he is in there in the first place, let me go in." Christine protested. Madame Giry raised her eye brows in surprise; she was impressed with the girl's determination.

"Christine you are too small. You would be discovered immediately. Not to mention your voice would give it away also."

"But. . . I" Christine tried to think of some reason to protest his logic but she knew that he was right. Monsieur Reyer would have to go in alone. Suddenly they heard an approaching carriage. They sunk farther into the shadows pressing their bodies against the wall and waited for the carriage to pass. However the closer it came to their hideaway the slower it seemed to go till it stopped all together right in front of the prison.

Christine peered around Madame Giry who happened to be standing in front of her. She could see the end of the closed carriage and felt her heart drop. This unexpected visitor could foil their whole plan. Christine glanced once more at the carriage and realized that there was something oddly familiar about the carriage. Edging closer she was amazed to find that it belonged to Raoul.

Suddenly a shadow of a man appeared at the open of the ally causing Christine to jump back in fear. They had been caught and there would be no saving Erik was the first thing that she thought.

"Christine?" The shadow asked the darkness timidly.

"Raoul?" Upon hearing his name he stepped further in the ally. "What are you doing here Raoul?"

"It will take to long to explain and by then someone will have found us out. Come with me."

"I can't, Erik."

"I will help you get him out but first you must trust me."

"Why? Why are you helping me?" Christine wasn't sure if she should trust Raoul, she had after all just refused to marry him.

"Because I love you Christine. Now come."

"He is right child we have stayed here too long." Madame Giry grabbed her arm and led her to the carriage. They all pilled in and took off down the road.

"Wait! We can't leave without Erik."

"We won't. But we can't do it now there are too many guards. I had thought that this would be the night that you would try to get Erik out of jail and I knew that you would fail if I didn't help. Tomorrow morning about 6 is when the guards change shifts. So for about fifteen minutes there will only be five guards total in the whole place. The night shift will have left and the next shift will be late." Raoul smiled mischievously knowing that he would be the cause of their tardiness. "That is when we get him out."

"You know I think that this might work." Monsieur Reyer agreed, feeling that he might live after this little adventure.

"But I don't understand. You would sacrifice everything for me." Doubt was edged in Christine's voice as she questioned her friend.

"Yes. I know now that I could never live with myself if I was not there when you needed me the most. I may not ever come of accept that fact that you can love that _man," _Raoul choked out, wanting to call him a monster, "But I do not want you to despise me."

Christine's eyes glistened with tears of gratitude. She reached over and grabbed his hand to give him a friendly squeeze. Thank you was the only thing she whispered and for Raoul it was really the only thing she had to say.

-o-

Erik opened his eyes slowly to only greet the semi darkness that surrounded him. He sat up gingerly feeling the bruises that were covered all over his body. He gave an exhausted sigh, another night come and gone and he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. He would doze in and out for hours but never be able to fall into the slumber that he so longed for. The only time that his body would shut down was when he would pass out from the pain or lack of blood. He felt weak and beaten especially on this night.

He didn't know how long he waited but he knew that it was well past waiting time. Christine's promise seemed to have been cast aside. He didn't know if that should surprise him. However he had once again believed her. He felt certain that the Vicomte had discovered her plan to get him out of here and persuaded her not to follow through.

Just then Erik heard the voices of people begin to float upstairs. He realized that it was a carriage that had awoken him from his much needed rest. A familiar voice greeted Erik's ears and he knew that he was about to have visitors. The guards didn't ever come to where he was kept but for one reason.

"I will escort them to the cell and let them have a look around sir. You need not be bothered so."

"Well I suppose, just be quick."

"Thank you so much sir,"

Erik's eyes went wide with the addition of a woman's voice. That angelic voice that had only yesterday tried to seek for his forgiveness. He couldn't breathe for fear that it was all a dream.

Joy filled his soul as he crawled over to the bars. He pressed his face against the cold steel and waited. Christine saw Erik before the others and rushed to his side. She reached into the cage and grabbed his hand. Erik glanced up and felt the tears stream down his face. She had come for him, she had kept her promise.

"Hurry we don't have much time, Reyer you work on the lock."

Just as quickly as Erik felt happiness seep back into his life he felt it being pulled away. He knew that other voice, which only reminded him that Christine could never be his.

"Why are you here Christine," Erik hissed. Christine's smile faded as she felt his coldness seep in.

"Because I have come to help you escape."

"Did I ask you to free me from this prison only to be brought into another one?"

"But I don't understand."

"Because you have never taken the time to." Erik let go of her hand like it was made of fire.

Suddenly the prison door swung open and Reyer left out an exclamation of joy. He quickly entered the cell and stood over his friend.

"Now Erik we must be quick. Change into this here outfit."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Erik! I have risked too much to deal with your stubbornness. Now get this one or I shall be the one to execute you."

Erik glared at his friend and realized that he would indeed be a simpleton if he was to refuse. This was his chance to escape and yet he felt that he no longer wanted to. He couldn't bear to be living when he knew that Christine was happy in someone else's arms.

"Hurry up," Monsieur Reyer said impatiently before shedding his attire and then proceeded to dress Erik himself.

"Stop! I can dress myself I am not a child." Erik put clothing over his own making sure that he was careful to avoid the really tender spots. "I can't believe I am doing this."

Once the transaction had been complete Christine entered the cell along with Raoul. She was afraid that if she spoke again then Erik would change his mind about leaving and she knew she couldn't deal with that, not now.

"Come on," Raoul said impatiently, trying not to look at Erik's unmasked face.

"I can't!"

"Erik this is no time to be stubborn." Reyer scolded.

"I am not being stubborn damn it. My leg happens to be broken."

Christine gasped with horror before joining him on the floor. "Oh Erik,"

Erik turned to look at her. His heart softened and he knew that he could not allow Christine to feel anymore pain. Even if that would mean that he would have to deal with being set free and letting her go. He grabbed the bars and lifted himself up hiding the pain as much as he could. Christine was instantly by his side to help support him.

"Alright Reyer you know what to do. We will meet you outside in ten minutes. Christine," Raoul's voice held a commanding tone as he tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his heart, "You will have to be in the middle. If we are going to get Erik out of here then you must pretend that you have a hurt foot. Erik do you think you can make it outside with only Christine for a support?"

Erik opened his mouth to say some sarcastic retort but decided to hold his tongue and nodded instead. The longer they stood there and chatted the longer he would have to remain on his feet.

Raoul appeared on Christine's other side as the trio walked out of the cell. Erik kept his head bent and pulled the hat that Reyer gave him further over his head. He never knew pain till this moment. Ever step he made was like a thousand needles shooting up and down his leg. He leaned against Christine's small frame and knew that if she wasn't there that he would surely collapse on the floor.

They made it down stairs before running into the first guard. He stared at them for a second before Raoul made their excuses.

"She hurt her foot really bad, we are taking her back to the carriage." The man seemed to accept this excuse as he left the trio and headed up the stairs. "That was easy enough."

"Don't speak so soon," Christine said, she wouldn't feel safe till they were all in the carriage and driving away from this place.

The man that had greeted them when they first came into the jail stepped out from the office which was located right by their way out.

"Oh dear what happened?" He studied the group carefully trying to figure out what happened.

"She fell on the steps and seems to have twisted her ankle. Your office has been kind enough to help us escort her back outside."

"Well I am dreadfully sorry. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Uh no," Raoul said feeling nervous as the man stepped closer to them. "Perhaps she left her glove some other place."

"I thought she lost her necklace?"

Raoul only hesitated for a second before diving at the officer and knocking him to the ground. Their cover had been broken. "Run Christine!" The officer recovered quickly from the fall and reached for his gun. Raoul reacted fast and gave a punch square in the man's jaw sending him sprawling backwards. Another officer came up from behind and gave Raoul a punch to the face.

Christine and Erik hurried to the door in the only speed they could go, slow. Panic raced through her blood as she made her way to the carriage. She felt Erik's body become heavier with each passing step. She hoped too that Raoul would not be hurt as he was trying to ward off the guards.

Suddenly Christine could hear Madame Giry scream. She looked up to see a pale ballet mistress pointing in horror to something behind her. The gun shot rang out in the still air, before Christine could even turn around. Both she and Erik fell to the ground in an instant.

Christine lay on the ground stunned for a few seconds before glancing over at Erik. A small inaudible cry seemed to escape her lips. She reached out to touch him hoping that he would awaken. Suddenly both Madame Giry and Raoul's coachman were beside her. They grabbed Erik's lifeless body and put him in the carriage. Christine stumbled after him and sat next to his still form. She cradled his head in her hands too shocked to do anything else. Another gun shot fired as Christine cried out in anguish thinking that it was Raoul who had been killed.

Within a few seconds however, Raoul jumped into the carriage with blood splattered upon his coat. The carriage came to life instantly and they were off speeding down the road. Christine didn't murmur a protest although she had no clue where Madame Giry or Monsieur Reyer was. She was a little comforted to know that Raoul was there although breathing heavily. However, she felt the life beginning to drain from her soul as Erik's still form remained silent. She prayed that he was not dead. Not now when she just realized her own feelings. She couldn't lose the man she loved twice in her lifetime. She could only take so much before she would go mad with anguish.

**Ahhhh! I am on edge, Erik dead! What on earth is this author thinking. . . ha wait I am the author, muahahaha. Well any who tell me if you liked it or not. Please give me a review and I might give you something extra special.**


	27. A fate worse than death

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I am sorry it took longer to update. School for me starts next week. I had to pack and then unpack and do a whole bunch of odds and ends. Not to mention I got really sick amidst all of this.**

**Anyway for those that reviewed I promised something special. So I give you a singing Erik doll. He will sing to you in your dreams as well as when you are awake so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters . . .ok so I couldn't think of anything clever to say so I will just say. Erik is indeed my secret lover, Shhh Christine doesn't know.**

_A fate worse than death_

Raoul sat with his head bowed for several seconds trying to calm his racing heart. He had just escaped death and he was feeling very shaken. Glancing up he studied the man who now held Christine's heart. Perhaps he mused, he had always held it. She was slowly rocking him back and forth and her eyes were like empty voids of sadness. He feared the worse for him and her. For Christine's sake he didn't want the man to be dead no matter what he had done in the past.

Without a word Raoul reached over to check to see if Erik was indeed alive. Christine watched him carefully holding her breath. Raoul smiled grimly before pronouncing his conclusion.

"He is still alive but barely. He has a faint pulse but I don't know how much longer that will last if he doesn't see a doctor and soon."

Christine let out a little whimper of relief. She was overjoyed that her fear had not come true but the worse was not over. "But where will we go to find help?"

"Not back to my place to be sure. They know that I was there and you. No the only place that really leaves us is Madame Destler."

"No! They will surely look there when they realize we haven't gone back to your house. We can not put her in danger as well."

"We don't have any other choice. Your lover doesn't have many friends and those that are his friends are indisposed at the moment."

Christine's eyes darkened when she realized to whom he was referring. "What happened?"

"I was fighting my way out when I heard the gun shot. I knocked out the man who fired at you. However I was soon out numbered. I would be dead if it hadn't been for Monsieur Reyer. He came out of no where in the nick of time. He managed to knock out the other guard and wound another. He and Madame Giry took another route to safety. We decided that would be best if we didn't travel together. I don't think anyone knows of their involvement in this. They never really saw Monsieur Reyer's face and Madame Giry stayed here in the carriage. I thought that it would be better this way if we were caught."

Christine nodded in agreement to this wisdom. She felt a little better knowing that the two she had dragged into this were at least safe. "Alright we shall go to Madeline's house."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Once they arrived Madeline came out to greet them like she had been waiting for them knowing that they would come. Raoul stepped out first and gave her quite a shock. She looked at his disheveled hair to his blood stained shirt and knew that something was amiss. She nearly fainted when Raoul and his servant helped carry Erik out of the carriage.

"Quick bring him inside." Christine said stepping out of the carriage. She grabbed onto Madeline's arm and led her inside behind Erik.

Once Madeline found her voice she led them to Erik's room. "Place him here. We need to get a doctor here at once. However I don't know who to contact since my son is suppose to be in prison."

"I do. You need not worry Madame Destler. Rupert go and get Doctor Tredscott." Raoul addressed his valet. Both of them left the room leaving the two women alone with Erik.

Christine immediately started removing Erik's clothing. However once she saw all the blood her hands began to tremble and tears started to blur her vision. Madeline grabbed her hands softly and helped Christine to her feet.

"You have been through enough dear. Go in the other room and rest. I will take care him from here."

Christine shook her head, "I don't think I will be able to get any rest knowing that he is here about to die."

"Don't speak so Christine." Madeline scolded, "Erik is very strong. You underestimate him. Now go and at least lay down." Christine hesitated for a moment before complying with her wishes. Once out of the room Madeline turned to Erik once more. "Please Erik don't make me into a liar."

-o-

_He looked around at his surroundings but all he could see was darkness. He felt the air being sucked from his lungs. He tried to reach out and grab anything but his fingers only felt air. Panic seized him as he clawed his way forward. Suddenly the darkness lifted and he felt the cold air once against brush across his face._

_A chilling scream rang through the air sending tremors down his spine. Opening his eyes he realized in horror that he hadn't escaped his prison cell of darkness. He found himself sitting in a cage surrounded by people. The women shielded their faces as the men pointed and jeered at him. He turned away trying to hide his face but every direction he turned he was faced with people. Suddenly in the crowd he spotted the most beautiful woman. She didn't scream or turn away. She just stood there smiling sadly. He held out his hand for her beckoning her to come towards him. She slowly crossed through the crowd making her way toward him._

_She was inches away when her head turned slightly. Someone was calling her away. He tried to call to her but no sound escaped. She looked at his face once more before turning away. He grabbed the cold bars of the cage as tears threatened to spill over. He watched as she approached a handsome young man. He took her gently by the arm and led her far away from the crowd. _

_Suddenly a strong arm grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the floor. His vision dazed and blurred as he hit the floor. The laughing seemed to increase, making it impossible to hear anything else. The man that threw him to the floor stood over him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Behold the living corpse!" he bellowed for all to hear. Bringing his club over his head he stuck with all his force he could muster. _

_The man winced in pain as the jailer keeper beat him furiously. He tried to block out the pain. He thought of the face of the angel he had just seen, he wished he could see that face just once more before he died._

Madeline dipped the wet cloth in the water and pressed it against Erik's forehead. She could see that he was having a restless sleep. His head was tossing to and fro and he kept mumbling under his breath.

Doctor Tredscott finished bandaging Erik's arm before addressing Madeline. "He was lucky Madame Destler. A few more inches and that bullet would have pierced his heart. However the other wounds that he has acquired elsewhere make me suspect that he won't be strong enough to recover. His leg is broken in more places than one" He smiled grimly, "His body is going into shock right now. With everything that has happened I am not surprised. Try to keep the fever low and make him comfortable." Gathering his stuff he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Madeline cried before he could go, "Is there nothing else that can be done?"

"I am sorry. All we can do now is wait. I will be back to check on his progress." Madeline slumped back in her chair feeling very discouraged.

Raoul hurried to the Doctor once he left the room. "Is he going to make it?"

"Perhaps," Was all he could think to say in response.

"Tell me straight out," Raoul pleaded, "I don't want you to cushion the news for me."

"Honestly, I don't think he will make it. He has suffered greatly and I am not just talking about his physical wounds. I will be surprised if he survives the night."

Raoul nodded his head in understanding. He didn't know how he was going to tell Christine. "Thank you," he whispered, "This is to remain a secret Doctor. Like I said before you entered the room."

"I will not reveal were you are hiding him. I doubt he will live long enough anyways." Dr. Tredscott licked his lips apprehensively before proceeding on to the next question. "How did this man acquire his . . . deformity?"

"I don't even know,"

The Doctor seemed to accept this answer and took his leave. Once he left Raoul let out a sigh of frustration. He never expected things to turn out like this. Although he wasn't pleased that Christine chose that man over him. He didn't want him to die. That would just crush his Christine. Her happiness was his happiness. On top of everything they still had the police to worry about. He was certain they were searching furiously for them. The floor suddenly creaked behind him making him jump in surprise.

Turning around his breath caught in his throat. There stood Christine looking like a goddess. Her hair was wild and her dress wrinkled. She was pale and looked so lost. However Raoul thought she never looked more beautiful. She managed a small smile to greet her childhood sweet heart.

"How is he?" Her voice pulling him to his senses. He opened his mouth to respond but knew he couldn't tell her the truth. He just shrugged his shoulders not wanting to commit to an answer. Christine bowed her head allowing her hair to shield her face. She gathered her courage before moving past Raoul. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Slowly she turned to meet his gaze. He wasn't certain what words he should say to help ease the pain.

"Thank you," she murmured before he had a chance to respond. Breaking his grip she headed to Erik's room.

She slipped inside the darkened room. Kneeling beside the bed she began to stroke his hair from his face lovingly. She saw him fidget and squirm like he was trying to get away it made her want to cry. "I will stay with him now Madeline. Go and rest." Christine said softly never once taking her eyes from Erik's face. Madeline was about to protest but decided against it. She was exhausted and she knew that Christine wanted some time alone.

Once the door shut Christine let her emotions go. She sobbed for all the pain he had suffered and all the pain he was now suffering. Most of all she cried because she had overheard what Raoul and the Doctor were talking about. She still was hoping against hope that he would pull through. "Erik. . . Oh my Erik," she wept, "Please stay with me. I couldn't bear it if you left me."

Once her crying subsided she resumed the task that Madeline had been doing. Wetting cloth she began to try and keep Erik's body cool. After a few moments of silence Christine began to hum softly. His body instantly calmed and no longer moved about as it had been doing. She smiled through her tears. Although she had caused him pain she knew there was one thing she could do that might ease his pain. She then began to sing.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one life time_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me each night, each morning_

_Say you'll . . . love_

She stopped singing as soon as her voice began to crack with sadness. She would not allow Erik to hear a shaky voice. She lightly traced her fingers over his deformed side. Bending close to his face, she pressed her lips against his still ones. "I love you," she whispered, holding on to his hand. She didn't know if it was her imagination but she felt him weakly squeeze her hand in response.

**Squeal! She said I love you to Erik yah for her. And she kissed him, although he couldn't exactly kiss her back. But who knows what will happen next time. Is Christine's declaration of love going to save Erik, or will he slip away to the other side..?**


	28. The Secret Door

**Author's Note: Sorry? I could really give a million and one excuses. School started and I just have had so much homework. But I would know that I still could have found time to update. So I hope you all accept my sincere apologies. **

**You all may thank my friend, Liz. For if it wasn't for her I don't think this chapter would be up right now : ) **

**Disclaimer: My secret lover and I are running away to Australia. (Secret lover being Erik)**

_**The Secret Door**_

It was mid afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Christine closed her eyes and leaned against the window trying to soak up the sun's warm rays. She could feel the heat penetrate the glass and touch her face. After a few minutes she turned back toward the bed. Madeline had taken over the duty of cooling Erik's body. However Christine refused to leave his side. Even if it was only for a moment.

"Still no change?"

Madeline shook her head wearily, "Still no change."

"But he is still holding on," Madeline gazed at Christine sadly. She felt ashamed because she no longer had any hope that her son would survive. His fever did not die but only grew worse with each passing moment. He had stopped thrashing about which Madeline was grateful for. At least she mused he may die in a somewhat peaceful manner. Christine seemed to guess her thoughts and reached across the bed to grab her hand.

"He will survive," Christine's voice was steady and sure, "He will because I won't let him die."

Madeline quickly brushed the tears away from her eyes and nodded. She couldn't give up hope, and yet it was so hard not to.

Suddenly Raoul threw open the door causing both women to jump in surprise.

"Quick, we must hide. The police are only a few minutes away."

Christine's eyes widened "But where?"

"I know where," Madeline said after a few seconds, "Help me carry Erik out of here."

Together the three managed to get Erik out of bed and into the hallway. "Be careful with his leg," Christine cautioned. Madeline led them into the parlor and motioned for them to place Erik on the couch. Walking over to her writing desk she began to move it away from the wall. Raoul jumped beside her to help with the task, although he didn't know what she was planning on doing once the desk was moved. Once removed he was surprised to see a little door no taller than his waist.

"What the. .?"

"Hurry, help me put Erik inside," Madeline said ignoring his puzzled look motioning for him to come and help. Christine was confused as well but knew they didn't have time for questions. Raoul crawled into the opening first. Once inside he dragged Erik in behind him. Christine quickly followed suit. The door was shut and they could hear the desk being pushed back in place.

Once safe inside Christine looked around at the small room. There was barely space to stand up straight so Christine sat next to Erik's feverish form. It wasn't long till they heard approach of several horses.

Christine prayed that they wouldn't harm Erik's mother since she was out there all alone. The seconds seemed to drag on painfully before a knock could be heard. Raoul pressed his ear against wood, getting ready to burst out of there if the need arose.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Madeline's muffled voice remained even and steady betraying nothing. Christine marveled at her courage. She felt certain that if she was in her position she would faint away in fear.

"We are looking for a fugitive Madame. Your son."

"My son? I don't understand."

"He escaped last night. We have reason to believe that he is hiding here."

"Well I can assure you that he is not. Even if he was I wouldn't tell you. Erik is not stupid enough to hide inside Paris when the police are looking for him. So if you will excuse me."

"Hold on," the officer's voice grew rough, "He is wounded badly. He couldn't have gotten far with the wounds he acquired."

"If you please sir, it is already hard enough that my son was being kept prisoner. Now you have to come and tell me this. I am a very old and fragile woman and I don't want to hear anymore."

"We will search your house Madame." The officer's voice left no room for argument. Heavy footsteps soon filled the house. Christine couldn't tell how many there were but she was certain there was at least ten of them. From somewhere in the house glass shattered. Christine held her breath as furniture was being over turned in a desperate search to find Erik. Some of the officers started ransacking the parlor room where they were hiding. Raoul tensed and hoped they wouldn't overturn the desk like everything else.

"Please," Madeline's voice suddenly filled the room, "if he was hiding then I doubt he would be small enough to fit under couches or behind desks." Her voice shook slightly and Christine knew that they were near the desk. They men grunted in response before exiting the room. After a few more minutes the footsteps left the house in disappointment.

"He is not here. Let's head back to the opera house,"

Christine let out a small gasp of relief. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back wall. She had never felt so nervous. She could only imagine what would have happened to them all if they were found.

"Are you all alright?" Madeline asked through the wall.

"Yes Madame." Raoul affirmed, "But how are you?"

"A little shaken up but I will survive. You will have to stay inside for the time being. I want to be certain they have left."

"We understand."

-o-

_Erik felt the beatings begin to lessen and then cease altogether. All strength he thought he had seemed to vanish. The ground grew cold underneath his broken body. The silence deafened his ears. It was then he realized that he was alone. The crowd no longer stood by his cage tormenting him so. Crawling to the edge of the cage he peered out through the bars. All he could see was darkness. No light seemed to seep in and he wondered if he had indeed gone to hell. He almost wished that the mob was back to mock him. At least he wouldn't feel the loneliness that he felt now. He was completely alone and it scared him._

_A hand suddenly reached out in the darkness and grasped his own. Looking up, Erik gazed into the eyes of his angel. The bars disappeared as she kneeled next to him on the floor. Smiling she brushed his hair from his eyes. Erik was speechless. With one touch she healed all his wounds. He no longer felt any pain but only the warmth her presence was emitting. Then the angel began to sing and he felt his soul begin to soar with the sound of her voice. He felt the world around him begin to lighten._

"Madeline!" Christine's excited shriek rang through the house. "He is waking up." Christine turned back to Erik whose eyes had begun to flutter open.

**Whoopee! He is awake! Sorry to once again leave you in sort of suspense. And also I feel like this chapter was a little short. I am already starting on my next chapter so hopefully I will have it up ASAP to make up for my blunder last time.**


	29. Say You'll Share With Me

**Author's Note: Been just a while although not as long as last wait. School keeps me busy and stuff so sorry guys. Thanks for all those who reviewed you are all awesome and really helped get this chapter out sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Loving Australia right now, my lover and I are just enjoying life here.**

_**Say You'll Share With Me**_

_Christine turned back to Erik whose eyes had begun to flutter open._

Tears of gladness spilled down her face. He was finally out of danger. She had been scared out of her wits after they had taken him out of bed when they had to hide. He had seemed to regress even more into his fever. Christine refused to leave his side even more so than before. She held his hand and sometimes sang to him. Finally her waiting had paid off.

"Christine?" Erik's voice was weak and haggard.

"I am here Erik. I am here." She whispered kissing his hand tenderly.

Madeline rushed into the room and nearly collapsed with joy when she saw her son was awake. They were back up in his room again. Madeleine had waited a whole hour before she thought it was safe enough to move her son back upstairs. They were really worried that the sudden move would affect him.

"Thank goodness!"

Erik attempted to sit up in bed but soon realized that it was futile. His body was on fire with pain and he almost wished he was unconscious again. Christine squeezed his hand in comfort guessing his thoughts.

"We were so worried," Madeleine continued speaking sitting by her son's other side. "I didn't think that you would make it."

"Neither did I to tell you the truth,"

"Well," Christine interjected, "You made it and that is what mattered."

"What happened? I don't remember anything except I do remember falling down. I tried to get back up because I knew our lives were in danger."

"Raoul defended them off. He was hurt but not too badly. He wouldn't have survived if Monsieur Reyer didn't come back to help. He and Madame Giry got away. They are staying low right now so I haven't seen them since the incident."

Erik nodded his head trying to soak in all that had happened. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days," Madeleine said sadly, "I think we are lucky though. With all the wounds that you have received I didn't even except you to wake up ever again."

Raoul walked into the room and nodded stiffly to Erik before speaking. "I have sent for the doctor again and so he should be here momentarily to check up on Erik."

Erik stiffened involuntary, he had always hated doctors and didn't trust them, "I don't think that will be necessary."

"But Erik you are really sick and…"

"No! I don't want a doctor to come and check up on me. I am well or soon will be without his assistance." Erik's voice rose in anger. Although he was weak he still held that terrifying power in his voice.

"I trust him with my life," Raoul continued a little affronted that his help was not being received, "He was here earlier and saved your life."

"Well I didn't ask for his help nor do I want it now. Send him away immediately when he comes."

Raoul opened his mouth to argue but saw Christine shake her head in the negative. Fine he thought, if that arrogant fool didn't want his help then he would no longer offer it. It will be his own fault if he died. Raoul stormed out of the room leaving the women alone with Erik.

"You really should let the doctor look at you Erik," Christine said softly not wanting to anger him, knowing how stubborn he could be. Erik glared at her knowing that she was right but he refused to accept help from that fop Raoul more than he had to. He had already allowed him to help him escape. Now he was suppose to sit here and watch him take care of him while he was planning on taking his angel away from him once this was all over.

"It is no use Christine," Madeleine said amused, "He will not relent. I am afraid not even to you. Now you must rest Erik. Since you refuse to see a doctor I order you to sleep. I will go and make you something to eat." Madeleine rose and quickly left the room leaving the two alone. Christine gazed at Erik shyly unsure of what to say now that he was awake. Erik was also at a loss of what to do. Half of him wanted to ask Christine why she was doing so much for him and the other half didn't want to know just in case it was the answer that he had been dreading. Finally after a few moments of silence Erik gave in and spoke.

"I need to rest Christine and you need some sleep as well." Once the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. He wanted to talk to her longer, who knows how long he would have till she would leave him again for good, "I can tell that you haven't been doing much of that as of late."

"Oh yes, yes of course. I guess I haven't realized how tired I was," The disappointment was noticeable in her voice as she rose to leave. Erik wanted to call out to her but found he didn't have the strength to, or perhaps it was lack of courage. Once she was gone Erik felt his loneliness enfold him once more. He half wished that he was back inside the prison of his mind. Anything was better than reality and the truth that Christine would never be his.

**Well the chapter isn't as long I had hoped but I will update ASAP**

**Review and tell me what you think now that he is awake although still bitter**


	30. The Final Confession

**Author's Note: Ok so I am soooo incredible sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I actually had written this chapter a while ago but I meant it to be the last chapter. Yet I couldn't think of a good ending. I was stumped. So this is not the last chapter, Yay!! Well at least I hope you are excited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, sadly**

_The Final Confession_

Christine stared at her reflection forlornly. Her mind wandered back to Erik and the last conversation they had, although it really wasn't much of one. Madeleine had brought Erik some food and then left him sleeping. That was five hours ago and plenty of time to rest. At least that is what Christine wanted. She had imagined things to go a little differently than they had once Erik had woken up. For starters she was going to tell Erik that she loved him. Except she couldn't find the courage to tell him especially since he had pushed her away.

"Oh why can't I be stronger." She whispered under her breath. She just wanted to march back into the room and tell Erik that he was behaving like a five year old and that she loved him. However that was easier said than done. Raoul was at least understanding about the whole thing. She really appreciated him for all he had done. Helping her spring Erik from jail is one example especially since she had refused to marry him. He was indeed a wonderful friend, except she couldn't help but feel that he was waiting for her to change her mind and that is why he was being so helpful.

A thump from the next room alerted Christine to the fact that Erik was finally awake and moving around. Straightening her hair, Christine headed toward Erik's room. This would be the moment she decided. She would find her courage and tell him everything and make him see that she couldn't live without him. She was so determined in her goal that she forgot to knock on the door to alert Erik to her presence.

"Erik I have…" She stopped in mid sentence her face turning a deep shade of red. There in the middle of the floor was Erik attempting to get dressed. He spun around when he heard her voice and spun with a little too much force. He fell to the floor with another loud thump. His legs were tangled in his pants as his hands were reserved for catching his fall and then nursing his injuries.

"Damn it Christine! Don't you ever knock when entering a man's room?"

Christine didn't know what to do. She was embarrassed at catching Erik in such a state. Yet it was terribly funning, having Erik, being tangled in his own pant legs as he struggled to get up. "I am so sorry," she finally managed to say.

"Well are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to help me up?" It was like a fire had suddenly been lit beneath Christine, for she jumped to life and rushed to his side. She helped him stand and sit on the bed. She turned around to allow him to pull his pants up the rest of the way.

Suddenly Christine began to laugh. She couldn't help it, the situation was far too amusing to not. Erik stared at Christine's back for a moment thinking that she had lost it. He had just been embarrassed beyond anything he has ever experienced. Having the woman you love catch you half naked was not his idea of a good joke.

"Christine," Erik's voice was stern and slightly annoyed, "This is not funny. At all!"

"Yes it is." She continued to laugh. Turning around Christine looked at Erik's shocked and angry face and couldn't help but laugh more.

Soon a smile broke onto Erik's face as he began to join in her laughter.

"It is still not funny." He said once they finished laughing. Although he still had a grin upon his face. He loved hearing her laugh.

"I know. Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I think my pride is really what received the most damage."

"Yes I am sorry about that," Her face coloring one more time, "I guess I wasn't thinking and I had no idea that you would be…"

"Changing," He finished for her trying to make her feel uncomfortable to make up for the discomfort he just experienced. "I suppose I shouldn't have tried to do that by myself. I am afraid that wasn't the only fall I experienced. My whole body aches, not to mention my leg. I think they really did a number on me."

"You need more than a few hours of rest Erik. You went through a lot. What with beatings and then the bullet. You could have died."

"I was dead." Erik's face clouded over, as he remembered the events of the past, "I was dead even before I went inside the jail."

Christine smiled sadly knowing to what he was referring to. She reached for his hand and knew that this was the moment. Butterflies seemed to be attacking her stomach as she tried to find the words. Erik beat her to the punch as he with drew his hand from hers.

"Please Christine," His voice etched with pain that no one should experience, "Please I have already accepted my fate. Why must you continue to torture me?"

"I do not mean to torture."

"Then why are you doing this? Why don't you just go already and marry that fop!"

"Raoul is not a fop. He is an honorable man with a good heart."

"Christine just leave me,"

"I can't Erik."

"Yes you can. It is the same way you got in my room. Use your legs that is why God gave us legs so we can move. So move out of my life!"

"First you must hear me out," Erik folded his arms in a pout. It wasn't like he had a choice. He was hurt and therefore couldn't run away.

"Fine but make it quick." His shoulders slumped. He didn't want to hear what she had to confess. He was pretty certain it would only be a reminder that she loved Raoul and not him.

"Um. . ." Christine wrung her hands nervously. Finally the time had come and she couldn't find her voice. "Well I. . . You see I was very worried when you were in jail. I thought you were going to die."

"Well how thoughtful of you. Since you are the reason why I was there in the first place."

"Please Erik don't do that. I am already having a hard enough time getting this out without your bitter comments."

"I have a lot to be bitter about!" He yelled hoping to wake the household so that they could save him from this predicament. He had never felt this trapped before in his entire life."

"You are so immature sometimes!"

"Oh look who is talking. You pretended to come back to me all contrite. All the while it was a trap set to capture me."

"I know I am sorry about that. Please you must believe me that I never wanted to do that."

"But you did! You didn't fight against it."

"I was weak. Forgive me."

"I can't, not without risking losing my heart all over again."

"I didn't come here to fight with you Erik!" Christine argued, her voice beginning to break with tears.

"Well then out with it already!"

"I love you!"

Erik stared at her surprised. He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. Perhaps she said hate he reasoned. She did after all shout it at him. But no he was pretty certain she said love. Was she mocking him he wondered? Did she really feel that way and why? That was one of the major questions he had. His face, he couldn't forget the terror in her eyes when she saw his face. And Raoul, he knew that she was engaged to Raoul. Would she still marry him?

Christine studied Erik's face trying to decipher his reaction. His face didn't betray a thing; in fact it was almost a scowl. She half wished she could take back those words.

"Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything!"

Erik thought for a moment but there was only one thing he could think of, "Why?"

Christine's heart fell. That was not exactly what she had been hoping for. She wanted him to sweep her up into his arms. Well at least hold her close since he was hurt and tell her that he loved her. Not ask why.

"Why! Why! That is all you can say?"

"Yes, I want to know why the sudden change of feelings."

"I never changed my feelings. I have always loved you! I was just too afraid to tell you or admit it to myself. It wasn't till I saw you again that I knew that I loved you. By then it was too late."

"What about Raoul?"

"What about him? He is my good friend but I am no longer engaged to him."

"But why, why is he helping me?"

"I don't know. He loves me and wants to see me happy. I will only be happy with you."

Erik couldn't believe the turn of events. He wanted to play to express all of his happiness yet he wasn't sure if it was real. Perhaps she was just using him for some other purpose. He couldn't think of what it would be but a part of him wouldn't allow himself to accept what she was saying.

"I have to go."

"What?" Christine looked at him in surprise.

"I have to leave France. I was in the process of leaving when you entered. It is not safe here for me anymore. The longer I stay the more danger I put you and everyone in."

"You must rest. If you travel now then you will surely die."

"If I don't go now then I will die and everything I have ever cared about will suffer."

"Alright, I will go and wake your mother and we can be off before sun up."

"Christine no," Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the bed so she would be sitting next to him He wasn't sure why he was about to do what he was going to do, it was perhaps a defense mechanism that couldn't be stopped. "I am going alone. My mother and you are staying. Marry Raoul, he is a good man and can give you a good home. He has money and. . ."

"Shut up!" Erik stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Christine shocked. He was rendered speechless.

"W-what?" he managed once he found his voice.

"You are doing it again, being immature and stupid. I love you! Does that mean nothing to you? I want to be with you. Not Raoul, not the Pope, but you. No matter where you go or what you do I will be there. Even if you hate it beyond measure. I will be there, haunting you."

"I . . . Christine. . . I love you." Christine burst into tears at hearing those words. Erik stared dumbfound at her. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, he thought that was the right move yet she was crying. "Christine?"

Without another word Christine leaned over to Erik and kissed him full on the mouth. Erik was once again shocked. He looked into her eyes and knew that she really did love him.

**Alright tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews that time as well. Thanks for all your support!! I really really like hearing how much you guys like reading this story. Well till next chapter.**


	31. Sailing Away

**Author's Note: Ok So I am really really sorry about not updating. I was going to then finals came up so I decided to wait till I got on break but we went on vacation and I had no down time to sit and write this chapter. Then school started again and I was trying to get back into the swing of things. Also I had major writers block, I had no clue how to end this story. I just wanted to summarize what I wanted to happen but that wouldn't be fair to you guys and that would have been lame. But I finally got the chapter to work although I am not to sure if I like it. Who knows I will let you be the judge**

**Oh also this will be the last chapter, sad huh. I am always sad when I finish a story but they can't go on forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters still**

_Sailing Away_

Erik held Christine in his arms and tried to wake himself from this dream. He couldn't believe that she was here in his arms. He loved the feel of his arms around her but still had his doubts. Suddenly the whole situation began to sink in and Erik began to sob softly. Christine savored the quiet moment of being with the man she loved but the moment was ruined when she felt his body shake.

"Erik? Are you alright?" She asked her eyebrows raised in confusion. Erik managed a small nod of the head but couldn't voice an actual response. Before he could find his voice a knock was heard on the door.

"Erik are you awake?" Madeleine entered the room with a tray of food for her son. "Oh! I didn't know that. .Erik? Christine what have you done?"

"What have I done!" Cried Christine. Madeleine looked from her son to Christine with a puzzled face. She was surprised to see Erik crying and out of bed.

Erik's sobs soon evolved into laughter. This caused both women more frustration and confusion. Christine was very baffled at the sudden changes of emotions that Erik seemed to be going through. Yet she couldn't help but smile for Erik's laugh was rarely heard. At least the joyous laugh and not the sinister one she had often heard.

"Erik! This is absurd, I am confused beyond measure could you please tell me what is going on?" Madeleine demanded after she could no longer handle not knowing what was causing the crying then the laughter.

"I am terribly sorry mother," Erik finally managed after quieting his laughing fit, "I am just so unbelievably happy that I couldn't help but cry with joy. Then the look on both of your faces was priceless. I feel drunk and sober all at once. I do apologize."

"Well then will you tell me what the cause of this joy is?" Madeleine asked with a twinkle in her eye. She had her suspicion that she knew what it was since Christine was here but she would still like to hear it herself.

"It has just been confirmed to me that I shall never get ride of this angel sitting next to me. She has declared that wherever I go she will be there. So you see I have all I could ask for."

"And my love Erik," Christine added taking one of Erik's hands into her own. She was very glad that he wasn't going to try and push her away again.

Madeleine squealed with delight and hugged both her son and his angel.

"This is so wonderful. But Erik you must rest I think you have had way too much excitement for today."

"I am sorry mother but that is out of the question," Erik said becoming serious once more, "I can't stay here a minute longer. Although I am in no condition to travel I must."

"I can not allow this. Surely you see this is madness. Christine please try to dissuade him."

"I cannot as well Madame. For what Erik says is correct. The police will be back for Erik and we can't hide him forever."

"But Erik you have a broken leg and that is only one of your many injuries you can't travel. Did you forget you have also been shot?"

"No I could not forget any of these minor details but they must be over looked for now. I need to speak with Reyer at once!"

Madeleine opened her mouth to argue once more but the look she received from her son silenced her. She could only nod her head glumly. "I will go and tell Raoul to try to find him for you."

"Christine I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Um. ." Erik began to fidget a little unsure of how to proceed, "I am not sure if we will get out of Paris let alone France without getting caught. And I mean well if something were to happen."

"Shhh shh please don't speak that way." Christine said placing her fingers on his mouth. "Nothing is going to happen you will see."

Grabbing her wrist gently he kissed her fingers before taking her hand away. "I must Christine. I don't want this to go unsaid. I love you."

"And I love you,"

"Yes how I love hearing you say that," He smiled "Christine, will you marry me?"

Christine's eyes widened in shocked surprised, that was the last thing she had been expecting.

"I know that this is the last thing we should be talking about," Erik hurried on "But I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. I mean perhaps you don't want to marry me and you don't have to answer but."

"Will you just shut up already," Christine said softly but with enough command to make Erik stop babbling. "Yes I accept"

Erik was once again overcome with joy. He couldn't speak so instead he leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and then another. He loved the feel of her soft lips on his own and wanted to live forever tasting them. He started pulling away before his restraint left him. Christine grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate embrace and deepened the kiss. Erik was taken aback but only for a second as he kissed her back. Another knock sounded on the door causing both to jump guiltily away from one another. Erik flew off Christine with such speed a jolt of pain shot through his body.

Madeleine walked once more into the room.

"Well we didn't have to go too far to find Monsieur Reyer. He is downstairs now. He came of his own accord very worried about you Erik. I will send him up now."

"Wonderful," Erik said feeling his face flush. He was still dazed from the kiss he just shared with Christine. Christine was feeling the same effect as well, and felt very breathless like she had just run a very long way.

-o-

Christine looked at the man lying next to her and smiled. The day had whirled by so quickly that there was hardly a moment to sit and think. She never knew that she could be so happy and here she was having everything a girl could wish for. Christine lifted her hand into the air and examined the ring on her finger. She was now Mrs. Destler. She had no clue that she would be getting married today. Nor did she know that she would be leaving the country.

Monsieur Reyer and Erik had discussed matters for a half hour before Reyer left the house. Christine had asked Erik what was going to happen but he wouldn't say anything except that she should pack her bags. An hour later Monsieur Reyer came back and Raoul left. Neither Christine nor Madeleine knew what was occurring and found this very frustrating. They didn't think it was fair to leave the women out of the plan. Yet Christine trusted Erik and so just sat there waiting till it was time to leave.

They had left around eleven which seemed an odd time to Christine but she didn't complain. However, she had been greatly confused when they only drove for twenty minutes before stopping again. This time when they got out they entered a church. Christine had been overjoyed and surprised to see Meg and her mother sitting in the front row. Raoul was there as well looking rather sad. Before Christine realized what was happening she was married to Erik.

It wasn't exactly the wedding she had imagined when she was little but somehow she really didn't care. She was just glad that they were safe and together. They said their good-byes which was the hardest. Madeleine was sorry to see her son and daughter in law leave but Erik had arranged it so she would be meeting them later. Except she had to wait a few months till Erik and Christine got settled. Then Erik would send for her.

Erik still refused to tell Christine where they were going but she no longer cared. In fact she never really cared as long as she was with him. After the ceremony they left in another carriage till the reached the outskirts of the city. It was there that a wagon was waiting for them. They hopped in the back and fell asleep. At least Erik did. Christine was really worried about him through this whole ordeal. She could see in his eyes that he was weak and tired. She knew that every time he moved pain would shot through him. Yet he never complained or made a fuss.

Scooting closer to her husband she placed her hand on his chest careful not to cause him any pain. Soon they would reach the ocean and there Erik said they would be sailing away. Christine was excited; she had never been on a boat before.

"Christine? Are you awake?" Erik asked softly.

"Yes, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I love waking up to you my dear so it was no trouble," Erik teased.

"How are you feeling?" Christine asked concerned for his health.

"I am as good as a person should be when you have been through what I have been through. Don't worry I have pills that should keep the pain to a minimum. Once we get on the ship it will be smooth sailing. I can rest and be completely better by the time we reach our destination."

"Where are we going Erik? Please tell me."

"We are going to America."

"America?" Christine asked, surprised. "But I don't speak English"

Erik chuckled, "I do so there is nothing to be worried about. I will teach you alright. We can start a new life together. There are tons of opportunities awaiting us."

"Yes and we will be together."

"Yes we will," Erik said kissing his bride once more, "Now get some sleep."

Christine nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. They were going to America. Christine smiled and snuggled closer to Erik as he tightened his grip around her waist. Soon the two fell into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of all the wonderful things to come.

The End.

**Finis!!! I can't believe it I finally finished this story. Wow I am not sure I liked the end bit there. It seemed a little corny, hehe oh well. Our lovely couple is off to America and starting a new life yay! Thanks for all of you who read my story. Please give me a review and tell me if you liked it. I am currently writing some other stories but I am not going to start posting them till I get some chapters written so I won't have so much wait time in-between the chapters.**


End file.
